Reunited
by Anime-fanatic19
Summary: The Sanzo party come across a strange girl... a celestial maiden! What does she have to do with Sanzo? And will she stay as just a friend a certain man with green eyes? I suck at summaries! Please give this fic a chance!
1. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own the Saiyuki boys. They all belong Kazuya Minekura. The only one who belongs to me is Shiey Tamaya.

Author's note: Hope you like the story! It's my first fic! Read and enjoy then review after! I really want to improve my writing skills… Please and thank you!

Reunited 

Chapter 1: Found 

The four Saiyuki boys were continuing their journey westward. The sun was out and the birds were singing. It was weird; it was as if, this part they were in was hardly affected by the minus wave. Queerly, they were all minding their own businesses. Sanzo was sleeping, Gojyo was smoking on a cigarette, Goku was moaning over how hungry he was and Hakkai was, obviously, driving. "It's a nice day today." Hakkai said, not knowing his remark fell on deaf ears. Suddenly, Hakkai stopped the jeep, causing his companions to jerk out of what they were doing and inquire about why Hakkai had stopped. Hakkai pointed to the ground way ahead of the jeep and his companions followed with their eyes. And there, on the ground ahead of them, lay a girl. Long, blonde hair and white, smooth complexion. Hakkai went over to her and kneeled beside her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to shake her awake. It was of no use, she was still out cold. Her long, silky blonde hair was all over her face so Hakkai fixed it up. Then, noticing the wound on her left arm, he picked her up in his arms and brought her to the jeep. "Whoa! She's totally hot, man!" Gojyo remarked. "She's wounded… Sanzo, is it okay if we bring her with us for a little while and take care of her? She's badly wounded." Hakkai asked. "Do whatever you want, just keep her out of my way." Sanzo replied. Hakkai nodded and hurriedly used his chi to close the wound on her arm. Then, he put her in between Goku and Gojyo, "Gojyo, please take care of her until we reach the next town." Hakkai said. Gojyo agreed as Hakkai smiled and turned back to driving. The head f the girl was leaned on Gojyo's chest as Gojyo played with some of the strands of her hair. It was so smooth and it shone like the sun… like Sanzo's… only, the blondeness of her hair was more vivid than Sanzo's.

They reached the next town and went to the nearest inn. They rented 5 single rooms, since Sanzo was feeling like being alone and not be bothered by Goku and Gojyo's whining and fighting. Gojyo was over at the kitchen, flirting with the waitresses, Goku was in the dining room, eating, Sanzo was in his room reading the paper. And Hakkai was attending to the girl. A little while later, near sunset, the girl woke up. "Where am I?" she asked, holding her head. "Um, you're in an inn. I'm here to inquire about how you feel." Hakkai explained. "Who are you?" the girl asked again. "My name is Cho Hakkai. My other companions are doing their own business. What about you?" Hakkai said, giving her his charming smile. She blushed a little and replied, "My name is… Shiey, Shiey Tamaya. You can call me Shiey." The girl said smiling back at the green-eyed man. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you have a wound on your arm?" Hakkai asked. The girl looked away, holding her arm and her smile slowly turning into a frown. "Um, I guess you don't want to disclose that information…" Hakkai said. Shiey looked up and flashed him a forced smile. "So, what are you doing alone in the woods?" he asked. "That's where I fled," Shiey replied. "Sorry?" Hakkai said, not really haring what she said. " My parents were murdered… I was on my way home from the market. And when I opened the door, my parents were laying on the floor, in a pool of their own blood. I fled to the forest and was ambushed by a whole lot group of demons. And, well, that's kinda all I remember." Shiey said as she held onto her arm, "Thanks for treating me…" Shiey said, smiling over at Hakkai. "No problem." Hakkai said, returning the smile. "Would you care to go down for dinner?" Hakkai invited. "Um, sure." Shiey said smiling up to him and got out of bed. Hakkai accompanied her downstairs to the dining room.

"Give me back that dumpling you stupid kappa!" Goku shouted. "First one who gets it in their mouth wins." Gojyo said. The two started fighting and of course, was followed by a sound of a gunshot. "Shut up and eat! Anyone who talks from the both of you dies!" Sanzo yelled as he fired his gun in the air. Hakkai and Shiey entered the dining room to see all the fuss that was happening between the group. "Please pay no attention to them…" Hakkai said as he motioned for Shiey to sit down and he sat down as well. The group suddenly turned quiet and looked over at the latecomers. "Shiey, this is Goku, the one beside him is Gojyo. And the one over there is Sanzo." Hakkai gestured at his fellow companions. Shiey smiled as he looked at each one of them. And finally, she looked over at Sanzo, "I'm pleased to meet…"

she suddenly trailed off as she looked at him. Sanzo raised one of his eyebrows. "What?" he said, coldly. "N-nothing." She said, looking away. Hakkai noticed the awkwardness between Shiey and Sanzo, and decided to confront Shiey about this later. "So, let's start eating…" Hakkai said as he smiled.

That night, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo slept early while Shiey went outside to enjoy the cool breeze. She went over to the trees near the inn and sat on the ground, resting her back on the bark of the tree. "Mind if I join you?" a gentle voice said from above her. It was Hakkai. Shiey smiled as Hakkai sat down beside her. She started staring into the sky, which had grown so black as tiny stars and the moon were the only source of natural light. "The stars look so nice… for once in my life, I've seen a shooting star." Shiey said. "May I know what you wished for?" Hakkai inquired. There was no reply. "Okay, I was here to ask you about what happened earlier in the dining area." Hakkai said. "Oh, that. Um, I don't know how to put it, but…" Shiey trailed off. "Yes?" Hakkai replied. His name once was Kouryuu, right?" Shiey clarified. "Yeah." Hakkai said. "He's m-my br-brother. He's my older brother." Shiey said as she dragged her knees near her chest. "You're Sanzo's brother?" Hakkai said. Shiey nodded and smiled over to him, "Yup. We kind of drifted away when our mom married a man and that man had hated Kouryuu so much that he gave him this medicine that made him lost his memory. And then, our so-called 'dad' took him to one of the temples and then he was taken care of by Koumyou Sanzo. The man who claimed to be our dad also told Koumyou that his name was Kouryuu." Shiey said, now starting to get teary eyed. "It was so cruel… all he really wanted was my mom. Once, when I was alone in my room, he came in and sat by the side of my bed. Then he began telling me that I should run away and never return or else he would kill my mom and tell the townspeople that I did it." Shiey said, as tears slowly formed in her eyes and slowly made its way down her cheek. "Why would the people of that village believe that you would kill your own mother?" Hakkai questioned. "They told me that I wasn't any ordinary girl… I know my mom didn't give birth to me, but rather, she found me somewhere but vowed to not tell me the truth. I'm not an ordinary person and I know it. Would you know what a blue eye and a brown eye meant?" Shiey said, hoping that Hakkai would know. "Sorry, I don't. But, why did you have to lie to me and tell me that you're parents were murdered?" Hakkai asked. "Because all of that was a lie. Even the part that I was ambushed by demons. It's all a lie." Shiey said. Hakkai was confused. "You see this wound?" Shiey said as she pulled up the sleeves of her lavender top. "It's not a wound, it's an inscription. A demon cast a spell on me and told me that if the inscription will appear completely, then I would… transform into a demon." Shiey said. Hakkai was startled. "I'm sorry, um, I didn't know." Hakkai said. "It's okay, really." Shiey said. "So, why were you alone?" Hakkai asked. "I prefer being alone. I feel like if I go with somebody, I might cause them harm and bad luck." Shiey explained. "Nonsense. It's really up to fate to decide that." Hakkai said. "Yeah, I guess so." Shiey said as she looked up at the stars. Then, she stood up and looked over at Hakkai who also stood up beside her. "You know what I wished for?" Shiey said, smiling warmly over at Hakkai. "Yes." Hakkai said. "I wished that I wouldn't bring any of you guys bad luck." She said as she walked into the inn. Hakkai smiled and continued to go inside the inn.

The next day, Shiey woke up to see Hakkai by her bedside. "Good morning." He said, followed by a warm smile. Shiey smiled back and greeted him as well. We really must be on our way downstairs. The three might get cranky waiting for us before they start breakfast." Hakkai explained. Shiey nodded and went with Hakkai to go to the dining area.

While they were eating, it was unusually quiet. There was neither whining nor fighting to be heard. Strangely, Goku and Gojyo were minding their own business, not to mention their own plates… well, maybe, they were quiet then… but when the rest of the food came, it started… "Gojyo! Give me that dumpling!" Goku yelled as he plunged into Gojyo. "No way! First come, first serve!" Gojyo exclaimed. "SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled as he hit the two with his paper fan. "Can't you just maintain the peace that you once had!" Sanzo asked, as he went back to eating. Hakkai managed a chuckle and Shiey giggled a little. As the two were managing to dodge Sanzo's shots, Hakkai had went close to Shiey and told her something, "Shiey," he said, "Mmm?" she replied, managing to pick up a noodle with her chopsticks. "We talked this over and we agreed that you may come with us, if you want, really. It's your decision." Hakkai said, smiling over at her. Shiey thought for a while, and thinking that she had nowhere else to go, she hurriedly agreed. Hakkai flashed her a smile and they went back to eating.

After they had eaten, they packed their stuff and continued their journey. As usual, Goku and Gojyo were fighting again to prevent themselves from getting bored. Hakkai was chuckling behind the wheel while Sanzo was doing his best to control his temper, but failing badly. "Would you two shut the hell up!" he said, firing his Smith Wesson in the air. Goku and Gojyo sat back down, on their seats and made themselves comfortable, "Geez, I'm bored outta my brain." Goku said as he looked up at the sky. Gojyo looked over at him and then to the girl who was looking out into the sky as well, her blonde hair was being played with by the wind. Her eyes seemed to be deep in thought as well. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the wound on Shiey's arm. '_What could've happened to her arm?' _ He thought as he stared. Suddenly, Shiey's eyes flashed at him and he realized that he had been caught staring. But Shiey's eyes quickly looked away and went back to pondering. '_What could she possibly thinking about? Boys?'_ he said, then grinned at his thought. What was Shiey thinking about?

She moved uneasily on her seat as the jeep went through pretty rough terrain. She was thinking of Kouryuu…

Flashback 

_"Ow!" a little girl screamed as she fell on the ground, scraping her knee. A blonde-haired boy quickly looked over to her and rushed to where she was, his purple eyes full of worry. The girl started crying. "Don't cry, Shiey. It's just a little scratch." The blonde said. "Kouryuu, it hurts…" the girl testified. The boy smiled and poured water on it, "This might hurt a little." The boy said, pouring the water on the wound. "Ow…" the girl said, shutting her eyes in pain. "There, now we'll just put a bandage on it." Kouryuu said. The little girl nodded and smiled at her older brother. The boy took the girl's hand and they went inside to join their mother for tea. _

"_Mama…" the little girl with blonde hair said. "Yes?" a middle-aged woman with blonde hair replied. "You know, Kouryuu fixed up m wound while you were in the market." The little girl said. "Really? That's good, Shiey… your brother really loves you, that's why he did that." Their mother replied. Kouryuu smiled and went back to drinking. _

_"Kids, I have a surprise for you." Their mother said. The little girl beamed in happiness as her brother sat beside her. "We're going to be a family again." Their mom said. "This is Kazuma. He'll be your father starting today." The woman said. The smile on the little girl's face quickly disappeared and her brother's smile disappeared as well when a middle aged, brown haired man entered their house. _

_A month later… "Kouryuu!" the little girl screamed as she ran into their backyard, to her brother. "What is it?" the boy said. "I don't want to play with him!" the little girl said, pointing to their supposedly father'. The little girl hid behind her brother as the little boy defended her from the man in front of them. "She doesn't want to play with you." Kouryuu said. "Oh yeah? Then step back and let me just take her for an ice cream." The man said. Kouryuu looked at his sister. She disagreed. "She doesn't want too, either. Just back off!" the boy said. "Oh! Tough guy, huh? Let's see now!" the man said as he sent a full blow to Kouryuu's head, causing him to fall to the ground and hit his head on a big rock. Causing it to bleed, badly. "KOURYUU!" the little girl screamed as she knelt down beside her brother hugging him, "Please wake up!" she said as she shook him. But, he was unconscious. "Come her, you're coming with me!" the man said, grabbing her and her brother and stuffing them in the car. "I'm going to get rid of you and your brother once and for all! So, I can have your mother all to myself." The man said as he drove away, first to the temple, to leave Kouryuu there and next, to the deep part of the forest to leave Shiey there. Night came, and she found shelter under a big tree. She sat under it and pulled her legs close to her chest. "Kouryuu… I promise… I'll find you…" Shiey said._

**End of flashback**

So? What do you think? It's my first fanfic and I'm really excited I finally wrote one. Well, please review! Oh, and would anybody out there know WHEN SCHOOL IN JAPAN STARTS? AND WHEN THEIR SCHOOL ENDS AND THEIR HOLIDAYS THERE! I REALLY NEED TO KNOW BECAUSE I'M ALSO GOING TO MAKE A FANFIC ON GATEKEEPERS. ARIGATO!


	2. The truth revealed

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody from Saiyuki!

Author's note: Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! Read and review! Oh yeah, thanks for those who reviewed! Candide Avedo, SesshomaruKagome girl and The FlameAlchemist! Please continue your support! Thanks so much!

**Chapter 2: The truth… revealed**

That night, they decided to camp in the woods since they didn't reach the next town before sunset. Gojyo was struggling to set up the three tents they had with them. Goku was getting firewood, Sanzo was smoking a cigarette, Hakkai was preparing their dinner and Shiey was in the clearing, alone. "Um, Shiey? Do you mind helping me with the bowls?" Hakkai said. Shiey stood up and walked over to Hakkai and helped him with the food. "I hope you like soup." Hakkai said. "It's okay. I'm not that picky when it comes to food." Shiey explained. Hakkai smiled and called his companions so that they could start eating. "Yey! Sit by me, Shiey!" Goku said. Shiey smiled and sat between Goku and Sanzo, then they started eating. Hakkai looked over to Shiey and noticed her full bowl of soup, not even a single bite was taken from it. "Shiey, are you alright?" Hakkai asked. Shiey scrambled out of her thoughts and nodded. "You haven't touched your food." Hakkai said. "I'm sorry, I'm just thinking. I'm sure the soup tastes good; I'm not rejecting it. I'm just not hungry." Shiey said. "Then, could I have it?" Goku asked. Suddenly, a paper fan hit Goku's head, "Mind your manners, monkey!" Sanzo yelled. Shiey smiled and said, "Here ya go, Goku. At least it won't be put to waste." Then she walked over again to the clearing and sat there, enjoying the beautiful sight of the stars. Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo looked at each other. "Someone should really go over there and talk to her." Gojyo said. "Why?" Goku said, sipping the soup and finishing it. "Isn't it obvious, monkey? She's feeling down." Gojyo said. "Okay, then. Let's settle this through rock-paper-scissors." Hakkai suggested. They played… and Sanzo lost. "Go on, man." Gojyo said. Sanzo narrowed his eyes and walked over to Shiey, not knowing what to say to bring her spirits up.

Shiey sat on the ground as a cool breeze swept by. Even though Sanzo didn't know that she was his sister, it made her feel happy just knowing that she finally found him. But he was also troubled because she wanted to tell him badly. But, she didn't know how. Suddenly, a figure sat beside her. She thought it was Hakkai and asked, "How will I tell him, Hakkai?" "Tell who what?" Sanzo inquired. Shiey suddenly stopped, realizing that it was Sanzo and not Hakkai. "What?" Sanzo asked again. "Nothing." Shiey replied. "Something's bothering you… and we can sense that. I just came here to ask you what it is." Sanzo said. "I was just thinking." Shiey said. "If that's it, then why did I even bother?" Sanzo replied, standing up to leave. "No! Wait… I was just wondering… if you don't mind… um, I mean, do you remember anything about your childhood?" Shiey asked. Sanzo rolled his eyes, "If I do remember something, why would I even tell you?" Sanzo said. "I was just curious." Shiey said, bringing her legs near her chest. Sanzo stood up to leave, "If that's all you have to say, then I'm going… the world is full of stupid idiots." Sanzo said. Shiey shut her eyes in disbelief; this wasn't the Kouryuu she knew. "Kouryuu… this isn't like you. Why are you like this?" Shiey said, not knowing that she said that out aloud. Sanzo turned to her and picked her up by the collar, "How do you know that name?" Sanzo demanded. Meanwhile, Hakkai had already told Goku and Gojyo that Shiey was Sanzo's sister. Then, he looked over to where Sanzo and Shiey was and saw what was happening. He stood up and was about to go there when Gojyo stopped him, "Leave them alone, Hakkai. Sanzo should be able to deal with this on his own." Hakkai replied, "I guess so." "How do you name me by that name?" Sanzo demanded. "Just let me go, will you!" Shiey said as Sanzo let go. "I know you don't remember me and I know you won't believe this, but believe it or not… I'm your sister." Shiey said, not knowing if it was the best thing to do. Sanzo's jaw slightly dropped, as he didn't know how to absorb all this. Was this girl telling the truth or not? "Don't you remember, Kouryuu? The days when we would play in the meadow? The days when we laid down on the ground making figures out of the clouds? Remember mother's smile?" Shiey said. Sanzo flinched at the last remark. "I had no mother. And even if I have, she didn't care about me." Sanzo said, sitting down beside her. "That's not true! Mother loved us very much. And it wasn't her fault that we were both taken away from her. Don't you remember, Kouryuu? It was Kazuma's fault. He hit you and you hit your head on a rock and he gave you some sort of medicine that made people lose their memory. Please, tell me you remember." Shiey said, who was now getting teary eyed. Sanzo didn't know what to do. Was Shiey telling the truth or not? "I don't believe it." Sanzo said. "But… it's true! All of it! I'm your sister, Sanzo. Please, believe me. I wouldn't lie to you." Shiey said. Sanzo stood up and left, leaving Shiey still sitting on the ground… crying. "Sanzo… Kouryuu… I'm begging you… please remember." She said as her tears uncontrollably fell down. "Sanzo, what happened? Why is Shiey crying?" Goku asked. No reply. Not even a yell or a hit on the head with his fan. He just simply passed by them and entered his tent. "What was that all about?'' Gojyo said. "He didn't understand… it takes time, you know." Hakkai explained. "Great… now where do I sleep?" Goku said. "Goku, you sleep with Gojyo for tonight, I'll sleep in the jeep. I think they both need a little room." Hakkai said. "So, you gonna cheer her up?" Gojyo asked Hakkai. "I'll try." Hakkai replied as he said good night to his companions and approached Shiey who was still crying.

"Shiey, are you okay?" Hakkai said. "I just don't get it, Hakkai. Why can't he just believe me?" Shiey replied. "Because these things take time, Shiey. You can't just make people believe that they're your siblings in one night. Just give Sanzo time to think it over." Hakkai said, as he turned to Shiey and wiped away her tears. "So, I guess we're sleeping together tonight, huh?'' Shiey said. "No. You can take the tent. I'll sleep in the jeep." Hakkai insisted. "N-no, um, it's okay, really. I don't mind if we sleep together. You're like my second older brother." Shiey said. "How old are you, anyway?" Hakkai asked. "I'm 20" she said as she leaned her head on Hakkai's shoulders. "Is it really okay if we share a tent?" Hakkai said. No reply came from Shiey. He looked down at her and saw that she was already sleeping. He smiled and brought her over to the tent and pulled up the covers. Then, he went over to the jeep, sat on the seat and slept.

The next day came, and Sanzo woke up. He got out of his tent and walked over to the clearing and stared at the rising sun, '_was Shiey telling the truth? Or was it all a lie? But, she sounded so much like it was true.'_ Sanzo thought. Just then, he heard singing from somewhere inside the woods, thinking it was a demon, he got his gun ready and went inside the woods. Just when he was about to shoot, he saw that it was Shiey. Sitting near a lake, singing.

(Ayashi no Ceres opening theme)

**Haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka?**

**Osanai anohiyori azayaka desu ka?**

**Mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro**

**Tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta**

**Ano hino watashiga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru**

**Garasu no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni**

**Yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou**

**Futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte ai ni narenai koto mo ate**

**Hito wa hitori dato wakariaitai no ni nonte muzukashi**

**Kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no naifu ni naru**

"I don't think he'll believe me. I was so stupid to think that he actually would." Shiey said, as she stood up and left. Sanzo hid by the trees as he waited for Shiey to be out of sight. Then, he closed his eyes and cursed. "I hate being like this…" Sanzo said. "How will I even know if she's telling the truth or not?" he said as he walked back to camp.

Meanwhile, Shiey arrived at camp and was greeted by a cheerful Goku. "Good morning, Shiey!" he said as he smiled at her. Shiey smiled in return and said, " Good morning, Goku." "So, how're you feeling today?" Goku inquired. "Um, okay. Could you do me a favor? If Hakkai looks for me, tell him I'll be by the clearing. The one that overlooks the sea." Shiey said. "Sure…" Goku said as he smiled at Shiey and waved good-bye as she went over to the clearing.

She sat on the ground; her back leaned against a big rock. "I might as well give up." Shiey said as she let out a sigh. "Don't." a voice came. She looked up to see Gojyo. She smiled a little and looked back to looking at the blue sea. Gojyo sat beside her and said, "Look, Goku and I already know about you and Sanzo. And we believe you. Sanzo will believe it too, but it's going to take a lot of time. Who knows? His brotherly instinct might just come out when he realizes that you're in danger. Sometimes it's like that, you know? Just, don't lose hope. And if you think Sanzo's not showing you that he cares, well, he does. He just doesn't know how to show it." Shiey smiled at Gojyo and wiped away the tears that had previously occupied her brown and blue eyes. "Your eyes look beautiful." Gojyo complimented. Shiey blushed at his remark. "Come on, we better be heading back to camp, those guys might leave us." Gojyo said as he held out his hand and helped Shiey up. Shiey nodded as she walked back with Gojyo.


	3. A secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Saiyuki

Author's note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Well, hope you like this chapter too. Please read and review!

**Chapter 3: A Secret**

_"You shall forever be bind by this curse. When the inscription is complete, you will turn into a demon. And you will end up hurting those who are close to you…" _the demon's voice echoed in Shiey's mind as she was sleeping. Suddenly, she woke up. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she started panting. She was sitting on the jeep; her head leaned on Gojyo's shoulder. It was night, and all of her companions were asleep… or so she thought. She had been traveling with them for three months now… but still, her problem with Sanzo was still ongoing. He still wouldn't believe her. She caught her breath and went back to sleep. Meanwhile, Sanzo opened his eyes and looked back at Shiey a little. Then he went back to sleep.

The next day, they started off early, since Sanzo and Hakkai were already awake and shortly after them, Goku and Gojyo woke up. Shiey was still comfortably sleeping on Gojyo, her head now on his chest. They were traveling through a dessert and it was so hot. "Sanzo, are we gonna eat after this?" Goku asked, only to be answered with a twack on the head. "Shut up, monkey." Sanzo said, obviously feeling moody. Shiey moaned a little and Gojyo stirred, trying to make her comfortable. Shiey went back to sleeping and Gojyo breathed a sigh of relief, "She's getting heavy, man." "Hold her just a little while longer, Gojyo. We're almost to the next town." Hakkai said, trying to increase his speed. Then, he slowed down a little then stepped on the brake to stop the jeep. "Hakkai!" Sanzo yelled. "Sorry, I think there are some minor problems ahead of us." He said, pointing to the whole crowd of demons in the distance. "No problem!" Goku said, summoning his Nyoi-bou. He jumped out of the jeep and hurriedly ran to the demons were and started attacking. "Hey, monkey! Wait for me!" Gojyo said as he slowly placed Shiey's head on the seat of the jeep, and then ran to join Goku. "Oh my," Hakkai said, "we better go and help them." "Tch." Came Sanzo's trademark as he got out of the jeep and slowly banished the demons.

"Sanzo, this isn't working! They just keep living again!" Goku said, now very tired, not to mention hungry. Sanzo was too busy killing demons to even hear Goku. Suddenly, all too quickly, the demons increased, thrice their number. "What the!" Gojyo said. Backing up, his back meeting Hakkai's back. "They really multiply fast, don't they?" Hakkai remarked as Goku's back met his and Gojyo's back. "Sanzo? What do we do?" Goku asked as Sanzo's back came in touch with his and Hakkai's and Gojyo's. They were now all back to back as the demons started closing in on them. Then, in one jump, the demons started attacking them. Good thing Hakkai used his chi to create a barrier. "I can't hold them off much longer. We have to think of something!" Hakkai said. "Damn." Gojyo said. "I'm hungry." Goku remarked. "Now isn't the time to be saying that, Goku!" Sanzo remarked. Just then, a very bright light that was coming from the jeep attracted the demons. This gave they guys a chance to at least attack them. But, still to no avail, they kept on living again. They turned to the jeep and to their surprise, the light was coming from Shiey. Only, Shiey looked a little different. Her long, creamy blonde hair had some strands of brown and it was only up to her shoulders. Her eyes that were usually brown and blue was now only the color of deep blue. And her complexion was very white and glowing. Then, in a second, they saw Shiey raise both her hands up and all the demons vanished. Then a very bright light shown.

They recovered from the light and quickly ran to the jeep to meet Shiey, who was now her normal self. Her blonde hair was long again and her eyes were once again blue and brown. "Woah, Shiey! That was so cool! How'd you do that?" Goku complimented. Shiey smiled at him then looked at the others who were looking at her rather weirdly. "I guess I have to explain, right?" she said as she smiled at the other three. So, they stopped and camped in the nearest forest they could find.

"I was so afraid when my stepfather left me in the forest. It was getting dark and had nowhere to go. I went under this big tree and I found shelter there. I started crying and then, all of a sudden, there was a really bright light that I saw beside me. I covered my eyes and then after a while, the light faded. I looked beside me to find a very beautiful, young woman. Her hair was purple and her eyes were blue. She comforted me and asked me why I was crying. And so, I told her the story. After hearing it, she smiled at me and said, '_Don't be afraid, Shiey. You have nothing to worry about. I give you the power of a celestial maiden so that you may protect yourself from anything that may bring you harm.' _Then, after saying that, she kissed my forehead and vanished. At first, I didn't know how to use the power of 'the celestial maiden'. But after practicing for quite a long time, I could handle it. But, my powers led to the curse. One day, a whole group of demons came and started saying, '_She is the girl that Lord Kougaiji wants. Get her!' _And so, I was forced to use my powers. After killing all of them, that's when this curse was given to me. When the inscription is complete, I will turn into a demon." Shiey narrated.

"Wait, you know Kougaiji?" Goku said. Shiey shook her head. "Did you say that the demons were after you because Kougaiji wants you?" Sanzo said. "Something like that." Shiey answered. Sanzo narrowed his eyes at her again. "You're half God." Sanzo said. Shiey widened her eyes in surprise. "That's what a blue eye means. You're half God and you're half human." Sanzo said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Shiey sat in awe. She was half God? It couldn't possibly be true. "That's why Kougaiji wants you. Because you're half God and you have celestial powers. But, why the hell would he want you for?" Sanzo muttered. Shiey smiled a little and walked towards the forest. "I'll be going for a walk for a little while. You guys can eat without me." She said as she disappeared into the forest. The 4 guys looked at each other and started eating. Meanwhile, Shiey stopped in the middle of the forest. "Looks like I lost my way." She thought, sitting on the ground. "Well, I guess this is good. At least I don't have to worry about the world anymore. Not to mention about Kouryuu. I know he won't believe me, I just know it." She said as tears started forming in her eyes. "Sometimes, it's good to be lonely. You see, if you're never close to anyone, then you'll never get hurt and neither will that someone get hurt." She said as she muttered slowly the words.

"Shiey's running pretty late. You think she got lost?'' Goku asked. "Why the hell would I care?" Sanzo said. Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo looked at him. "So, I guess you still don't believe that she's your sister, huh?" Gojyo said. _'I'm your sister, Sanzo. Please believe me… I wouldn't lie to you.' _ These words echoed in the back of Sanzo's mind. _'Screw my stinking conscience. Whether she's my sister or not, that's in the past now.' _He thought. "Spread out and look for her. Sanzo demanded. The three looked at him, surprised, but glad that he made that decision. They all spread out to look for Shiey.

"Shiey…" Gojyo said as he looked for her. Suddenly, he heard crying from somewhere. He followed the sound and it brought him to Shiey. "Shiey?" he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Shiey looked up and saw Gojyo, she smiled at him as he sat down next to her. "Don't cry." He said as he wiped away her tears. "I just don't know what to do about Sanzo." She said. "I think you kinda got through him, you know what I mean?" Gojyo said, looking at her. Shiey looked at him, confused. "He was the one who suggested that we should go and look for you." Gojyo said. "Really?'' Shiey said. Gojyo nodded. "Don't worry, he'll come around." Gojyo said. "So, wanna get back to camp?" he asked. "Sure." Shiey said as she took his hand and they slowly walked back to camp.

Sanzo, Goku and Hakkai arrived at camp at the same time. "You think Gojyo found Shiey?" Hakkai asked. "Maybe." Goku said. "He better." Sanzo whispered to himself, but Goku and Hakkai heard it too. Then they looked at each other. After a while, Gojyo and Shiey arrived at camp. "Found her," Gojyo said, "oh great Master Sanzo." "Shut up." Sanzo said, hitting Gojyo on the head with his fan. "Hey! Is that your thanks for me for finding your sister?" he yelled. "Figures." Sanzo replied. "Why you!" Gojyo said as he did the finger. Shiey smiled and passed by Sanzo. Sanzo was surprised because he suddenly heard a 'thank you' from behind him. Sanzo looked behind him and saw Shiey sitting there. He looked back at her and whispered a faint, "You're welcome."

Author's note: Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review! Oh! And I'm SO SORRY IF NOTHING'S HAPPENING BETWEEN SHIEY AND HAKKAI YET! I PROMISE SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN IN THE LATER CHAPTERS OF MY STORY! SO PLEASE KEEP SUPPORTING IT!


	4. Brotherly Instinct

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Saiyuki! They all belong to the high and mighty Kazuya Minekura! She's a gal to idolize!

Author's note: Hey! I'm back! Thanks to all those who continue supporting my story and to all of you who reviewed! As promised, I updated and here's chapter 4! I'm sorry if it took quite a long time for me to update! I had writer's block… had to watch Saiyuki for inspiration! Well, enjoy chapter 4!

**Chapter 4: Brotherly Instinct**

The next day, they continued their journey westward. It was about noon when they stopped at a town to eat their lunch. "Ms! We're ready to order!" Goku said while waving his hands in the air to get the girl's attention so that they could start ordering. And obviously, Goku ordered everything in the menu. Everything. After which, they waited until their food came and then they started eating. In the middle of their lunch, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Shiey sensed something. "A demonic aura…" Shiey whispered. "Yup… looks that way." Hakkai said. Gojyo looked over in Goku's direction, just to see that he was too busy eating to even sense it. "Seems like monkey boy doesn't sense anything at all. He's too busy stuffing his big mouth with food." Gojyo remarked. "What did you say?" Goku yelled and looked over at Gojyo. "At least I'm not wasting any!" Goku replied. Just then, as they were about to go back to eating, a loud boom was heard from the door of the restaurant. The people started panicking, running out through the back door and jumping out of windows. And after the explosion, a demon emerged from the smoke. "I know you're here, Sanzo party! Now come out and fight!" the demon screamed. "Look like we're done eating lunch, Goku. You ready to fight?" Gojyo asked. "Yeah. Just as long as after this we get to eat!" Goku said, summoning his nyoi-bou and running towards the demon. Gojyo joined him and pretty soon, so did Hakkai, Sanzo and Shiey.

BOOM! Another explosion was heard. The restaurant that was once standing there was now gone. "I won't forgive you for this!" Goku yelled as he did his best to kill the demon. But the demon just kept on disappearing. "Guys! A little help…" Goku said, looking to his companions who were just standing by the forest, watching. Gojyo was about to go and help Goku, but Shiey stopped him. "Please let me fight." Shiey said looking at them. "Fine." Gojyo said. "Just be careful." Hakkai added. "Hurry up and get it over with." Sanzo remarked. Shiey smiled at them and transformed into a celestial maiden. Then looked to where Goku and the demon were. "Thanks you guys." She said as she ran to the demon. Meanwhile, Goku kept on swinging his weapon in different directions but it just wouldn't hit the demon. "No way…" Goku said, narrowing his eyes. Just when the demon was about to slash Goku with his blade, Shiey appeared in front of him and closed her eyes. Then, a bright light suddenly appeared, causing the demon to shut his eyes and back away. This gave Goku the chance to attack. But Shiey stopped him. "Goku…" she said, "please let me do this on my own." Goku looked at Shiey. "But you might get hurt." He replied. "I won't. Don't worry." Shiey replied, ruffling his hair. Goku smiled and looked into her eyes. She was serious about her decision. "Okay." Goku said as he made way for Shiey. "Thanks, Goku." Shiey said as she approached the demon. Just when she was meters away from the demon, a ring of fire suddenly appeared around them. (The demon and her). Leaving the four boys outside the ring of fire. "Just what I've been waiting for." The demon sneered. Goku and Hakkai quickly approached the ring of fire; worried that Shiey might get hurt. "Shiey! Be careful!" Goku yelled. _'I was too careless.'_ Shiey thought. "Give me your powers! Master Kougaiji wants them." The demon said. Shiey smirked, "Look, I don't know who this master of yours is. But tell him he can keep dreaming! There's no way I would give him or you my powers!" "Then you die." The demon remarked, sending explosives in Shiey's direction. Luckily, she dodged them in time. "I'd like to see you try. Shiey said, sending a power ball to the demon. "Too slow." The demon smirked, "Dodge this!" a bomb was sent in Shiey's direction. Shiey jumped, but not in time to dodge the bomb. It hit her left leg, causing it to bleed and Shiey to scream in pain. "Shiey!" Hakkai said as he looked at her worriedly. "This isn't looking good." Gojyo remarked. "We have to help her! Sanzo!" Goku said, looking over to Sanzo. No reply came from Sanzo. "Sanzo?" Hakkai said looking over to him. "She wanted this. This was her choice. Leave her be." He said, as he turned away from his companions. He gritted his teeth in anger and he clenched his fist tightly. '_You better be right, Shiey. You had better be right about this.'_ He thought. He had been giving this some thought. Maybe she really was his sister. _'Whatever. That's in the past now._' He thought as he looked to Shiey.

Shiey was sitting on the ground, clutching her leg tightly. "You're gonna pay for that." Shiey said as she tried to stand up, but to no avail. She kept on falling back to the ground. "Well, I guess it worked." The demon said as he slowly approached Shiey. Shiey looked down at her lavender top. A sash was tied around the waist. She took it and wrapped it around her leg. And she stood up, taking extra care not to step too hard so that it wouldn't hurt as much. "Are you ready?" the demon asked. "Bring it." Shiey said as she stood in a fighting stance. The demon ran to her and slashed her arm with his blade. Shiey fell back on the ground, holding her arm that was now bleeding. "You better not touch her again, you sick punk!" Goku said. "Oh don't worry, I'll give her back to you. I'll even heal her wounds. She just has to give me something in return… her powers." The demon smiled. "No way in hell!" Shiey said as she stood up and sent a full blow to the demon's stomach. "Over my dead body." Shiey said as she started sending power balls in the demon's way. Some hit him. Some missed. "That's it. I'm losing my patience already. If that's the case…" the demon grinned and suddenly, the ring of fire disappeared. The demon ran straight for Sanzo. "No! Don't you dare touch him!" Shiey said as she ran towards Sanzo. "Die!" the demon said, as he got ready to stab Sanzo. Sanzo grabbed his gun and was about to shoot the demon when Shiey appeared in front of him. Just then, Sanzo heard a scream of pain from Shiey. The demon had stabbed her with his blade right in the stomach. Blood escaped from Shiey's stomach. Then, she fell to the ground and passed out. "You sick idiot!" Sanzo yelled as he shot the demon with his gun. Right in the head. "I'm guessing that was his weak spot." Gojyo said then he ran to Shiey. So did, Goku, Hakkai and Sanzo. "Hakkai, will she be okay?" Sanzo asked. "Yes, I think so. But I don't think that she'll be standing up or walking for a while. There are a few broken bones in her foot. All I can do is close her wounds, the rest, I don't think even a doctor can fix. It will just have to heal on it's own." Hakkai replied. "Screw that idiot!" Goku yelled, clenching his fists in anger.

"Damn. I should've stopped her." Sanzo thought, not knowing that he also said it out loud. Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo looked at him. Sanzo saw them staring, so he looked at them. "WHAT!" Sanzo yelled, pointing his gun at them. "Nothing." They all replied in unison.

"We better get to a town soon so we can rest there." Hakkai said, carrying Shiey to the jeep. He had already closed her wounds. When they get to the next town, he would have to wrap bandages around them.

They arrived in the next town and stayed in an inn. Sanzo was only able to rent 3 rooms, since the inn was full. Hakkai hurriedly brought Shiey to one of the rooms and wrapped bandages around her wounds. Then, he sat there for a while. Thinking. Thinking of how lame he was for not being able to protect her. Thinking of how stupid he was for letting her go on her own. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he was starting to have feelings for Shiey. Actually, he didn't want to admit it to himself because he thinks of it as betrayal to Kanan. "Hakkai…" a voice suddenly spoke. Hakkai was shaken out of his thoughts and looked over to Shiey. "How're the others?" she asked slowly. "They're okay, Shiey. Do you need anything?" he asked. "No…" Shiey replied. Hakkai smiled. "We'll talk later. Just rest for now." Hakkai said, holding her forehead. Shiey smiled and went back to sleep. Hakkai smiled and went out of the room to see how the others were doing.

"How's Shiey? Is she okay?" Goku asked worriedly. "She's fine, Goku. She's resting now." Hakkai said. "Will she be okay?" Gojyo asked. "Yeah. Just a night's rest and she'll probably be alright." Hakkai said. "How're her wounds?" Sanzo asked. "I've bandaged them already." He said as he sat down on a chair in the bar. (Which is also in the inn). She all got us worried, didn't she?" Hakkai said. No reply came from his companions. "It's almost dinner, Hakkai. Why don't you take some up to Shiey?" Sanzo said. "Uh… sure." Hakkai said, smiling at Sanzo's sudden change in mood.

Hakkai entered Shiey's room and saw that she was sitting up in bed. "How're you doing? Feeling okay?" Hakkai asked as he placed the tray of food on the table. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks a lot." Shiey replied, smiling at Hakkai. "No problem." Hakkai replied, sitting on the chair and handing the tray of food to Shiey. "Here. You're going to need to eat so you can get you're strength back." Hakkai said. "Shiey took the tray of food and started eating. "You know, you got us all worried." Hakkai said. Shiey looked at him confused. "Yes… even Sanzo. You might not believe it, but he was the most worried among all of us. He just doesn't know how to show it, Shiey. He cares a lot about you. And I'm willing to bet that he already recognizes you as his sister." Hakkai said. Shiey smiled at Hakkai and handed him the tray with an empty bowl. "Wow, that was fast." Hakkai said, setting the tray down on the table. "So, will you be needing anything else?" Hakkai asked. "No. You should go downstairs and eat your dinner, Hakkai." Shiey said. Hakkai smiled and replied, "Okay. I'll be back later." Hakkai said. "Okay." Shiey replied. Hakkai smiled and left the room.

Meanwhile, in the dining area, Hakkai arrived and sat between Goku and Sanzo and started eating. "How was Shiey?" Sanzo asked. "She's feeling better." Hakkai replied. "Did she eat?" Gojyo asked. "Yeah." Replied Hakkai. Then, he started eating, trying to avoid other questions that might come his way. After eating, Hakkai went back to Shiey's room. He saw Shiey sitting up in bed. He approached her bed and sat on the chair beside it. "I wanted to ask you a question." Hakkai said. "Yeah?" Shiey asked. "Why did you… I mean, earlier, how did you know the demon was going for Sanzo?" Hakkai asked. "I sensed it. His demonic aura gave his movements away. And besides," Shiey paused. "Yes?" Hakkai said. "I didn't want him to get hurt because of me again." She continued. "Oh, okay." Hakkai replied. "Well, I'm sleeping early tonight." Shiey said as she slowly lied down on the bed. "Good night." She said. "Good night." Hakkai responded as he left the room.

At 12:00 midnight, Sanzo couldn't sleep. He sat up on his bed and looked outside the window. It wasn't snowing, but it was getting pretty cold. He saw that Hakkai was asleep and so, Sanzo got out of the room and figured that he would go out on a walk. When he was passing through the hall, he heard a moan coming from Shiey's room. He went there and opened the door. The, he entered and sat on the chair beside Shiey's bed. Just then, Shiey opened her eyes a little and looked over at Sanzo. Sanzo was a little surprised, but nonetheless, he looked at her coldly, "Yeah?" "Do you believe I'm your sister?" she asked slowly. "That's in the past now." Was Sanzo's reply. Shiey smiled at him. Sanzo smiled, only a little though. You had to observe his face carefully to notice that it was even there. "I missed you, Kouryuu." Shiey remarked. "I finally found you." Shiey said. Sanzo looked at her without emotion. Just then, she placed her hand on Sanzo's hand. And Sanzo, being the don't-touch-me-or-you'll-die type, quickly slapped her hand away. "Hands off." He said, anger in his voice. "Maybe…" Shiey said. "Hm?" Sanzo asked. "Maybe… I c-can sh-show y-you" Shiey stuttered. Sanzo furrowed his brows, "By that, you mean what?" Sanzo asked. Shiey smiled and held Sanzo's hand in hers, and then she began chanting something. It roughly translates, _'Bring this person and me back to the memories of our past. Memories that we can't run away from. Memories that we cherish. Memories that we would like to forget but we can't. Bring us back to the memories we shared together…' _Sanzo felt energy surging through his body. As he turned to Shiey, he saw that she was closing her eyes. She was still lying on her bed. Sanzo smirked, and then closed his eyes as well.

Flashback 

_"Kouryuu! Hurry up!" a little girl with long blonde hair said. "Just a minute, Shiey!" replied a boy with the same hair color. "Mama! We'll just be in the park, 'kay?" Shiey said. A woman with blonde hair replied, "Okay. Have fun." "Come on, Shiey." The boy said, taking the little girl's hand as they ran to the park._

_"Look what I found, Kouryuu!" the little girl said as she went near her brother. The little boy about five years old went to his sister and said, "Wow Shiey, what a pretty stone." "Stay here, 'kay? I'll go look for more." Shiey said as she ran off to look for more stones. Kouryuu smiled and sat on the grass. Meanwhile, Shiey was gathering more stones. Just when she was about to leave, 3 boys, about five years old, blocked her way. "Hey, freak! How'd you get that eye color? Maybe you were born to be a freak, freak!" one of them said. "Yeah! FREAK!" the other two added. Shiey started getting teary eyed and was about to cry when someone touched her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay." Kouryuu said. "Hey leave her alone." Kouryuu said. "Make me." The boy said. "I said leave her alone." Kouryuu said again, this time, he looked straight into the eyes of the other boy. Then, suddenly, as if out of fear, the boy ran away, followed by his friends. Shiey looked at her brother. "Are you okay?" Kouryuu asked. The little girl nodded. "Don't cry anymore. It's okay." Kouryuu said. "Thanks, Kouryuu." Shiey said as she took the hand of her brother and they walked home._

_"Look at that, Kouryuu. It looks like a heart." Shiey said. "Yeah, you're right, Shiey." The little boy replied. The little girl smiled. "Kouryuu?" Shiey said. "Yes?" Kouryuu replied. "Will you ever leave me?" the girl asked. Kouryuu looked at her, confused. "You won't leave me, will you?" Shiey asked. Kouryuu took her hands, "Of course not. We'll be together forever." Kouryuu said. _

_Suddenly, the bright blue sky turned black and so did everything else…_

_"Kouryuu!" the little girl screamed as her brother hit his head on the rock and passed out. "Kouryuu, wake up!" Shiey said, shaking her brother awake. But it was no use. He was knocked out. "Come here, you little brat!" a man with brown hair yelled as he took Kouryuu and Shiey and threw them in the car. "I'm going to get rid of you once and for all. Then, I'll have your mother all to myself." The man said as he drove off to the hospital. He came back with a small bottle of medicine. Kouryuu woke up for a little while. "Kouryuu! You're awake!" Shiey screamed. The man hurriedly got in the car and forced the bottle's lid inside Kouryuu's mouth. Kouryuu tried to resist, but the man was holding onto his chin. When the bottle was empty, Kouryuu was knocked out again and they drove off to Kinzan temple. "You! Little girl! Wrap this bandage around your brother's head." The man ordered. The little girl took the bandage and wrapped it around Kouryuu's head. _

_A little while later, they arrived at the temple and the man dropped off Kouryuu to Koumyou Sanzo. Then the man drove off with Shiey to the forest, then he dropped her off there. Alone. Without anyone._

_End of flashback_

Sanzo opened his eyes. He was sweating and panting. He looked over at Shiey and saw that she had gone to sleep again. He couldn't believe it. He needed time to think this out. So, he got out of Shiey's room and went back to his room.

Author's note: So? What do ya think? Oh yeah, I need to ask you guys something. WHO WOULD BE THE MOST SUITABLE FOR SHIEY TO TALK TO? GOJYO OR HAKKAI? I KNOW YOU'LL ALL SAY HAKKAI, BUT AS AN OLDER BROTHER, GOJYO FITS BETTER, RIGHT? NO? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR ANSWER BECAUSE I'M GOING TO NEED IT FOR MY FUTURE CHAPTERS. Oh yeah, it's about the hug. IF IT WERE GOJYO, then it would be like this… Shiey suddenly felt arms wrap around her. "Don't get any ideas," Gojyo said, "I'm just doing this so you won't pass out on me." IF IT'S HAKKAI… Shiey felt arms wrap around her. "Hakkai?" she asked. Hakkai suddenly pulled away. "I'm sorry. I got carried away." Hakkai said. "No.. it's okay. I kinda like it. " Shiey replied. Then they hug again. PLEASE TELL ME YOUR ANSWERS! IF I DON'T GET ANY, THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR ANSWERS! HONTONI ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!


	5. Too much for one day

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Saiyuki… They all belong to Kazuya Minekura.

Author's note: Hey guys! Needed time to think about what I'll be writing in this chapter. I hope it's not too bad…

**Chapter 5: "Too much for one day"**

The next day, Shiey woke up early. She had tried to stand up and go outside but her left leg wouldn't cooperate with her. Then, she remembered what happened the day before… the demon throwing an explosive her way and she wasn't able to dodge it. So, she got hit. She smiled and put her right hand on her left leg. Then, she closed her eyes and a white light escaped from her palm, entering her left leg. After which, she stood up successfully. She smiled and saw that no one else was up yet. She decided to walk downstairs and enjoy the sunrise outside.

Outside the inn, Shiey stood there, the sun giving her warmth. She smiled as she remembered what happened the night before, between Sanzo and her. She had finally gathered up the courage to show him the past they had shared together. Then, she remembered Hakkai… and how he had helped her yesterday, and every time something went wrong. Whether she had wounds to attend to or if she had a problem to solve. She had thought of how he was always there for her like a second brother. Just like Kouryuu… She smiled at the thought. But sometimes, she felt like they could be more than just friends. She shook the thought away. She knew that Hakkai would never look to her as more than just a friend. Because of his past. Because of Kanan. Gojyo had told her one time about Hakkai's love affair with Kanan. And Gojyo… he was just like Hakkai. Always there to cheer her up when she was down. And, of course, Goku. He was like a friend and a little brother. His smile always won over her sadness. His concern for his friends was unimaginable. He always cared a lot for everyone. And always wanted to see to it that they were happy and feeling okay.

Just then, she felt a tap on her back. She looked behind her and saw Goku. It was very unusual because he was always the one who woke up last. "Goku, why're you up so early?" she asked. "I saw you from my room and I just thought that maybe you wanted some company." Goku said. "So, are you okay now? How's your leg?" he asked. "Oh, it's just fine." Shiey replied. Then, there was a moment of silence. "Goku," Shiey said, interrupting the silence. "Yeah?" Goku replied. "I was just wondering, how'd you meet Sanzo?" she continued. "Oh, he took me out of my prison. He took me out of Mt. Gogyou, and that's how I met him." he said as he looked at the now-rising sun. Shiey smiled, then ruffled Goku's hair, causing him to smile and start laughing. "Shiey," he started. "Yeah?" Shiey asked. "I'm hungry. Maybe we can go get breakfast." Goku finished. Shiey smiled and they both went back to the inn, "Sure, call the others. We wouldn't want them to miss breakfast." She said as Goku ran up the stairs.

Shiey went over to the waiters and asked them for a menu for breakfast. Meanwhile, Goku went upstairs to start waking the others. First, he went to Gojyo's room. He knocked on the door, and when nobody opened it, he invited himself in. "GOJYO!" he yelled. "It's time for breakfast!" he said as he started shaking Gojyo awake. Gojyo struggled not to wake up, but Goku's constant yelling did otherwise. "Alright already! I'm awake! Now go away!" Gojyo yelled back. "Shiey says that you should go down already. You wouldn't want to miss breakfast." Goku said as he got out of Gojyo's room. Gojyo looked surprised when he heard that Shiey was already awake, "Shouldn't she still be resting? Especially because of her left leg." He said, then went downstairs. Goku's next stop was Sanzo and Hakkai's room. Goku knocked on the door several times. "Come in." came Hakkai's voice. Goku entered the room and told them the same thing he had told Gojyo. "Shiey's up? This early?" Hakkai questioned. "Yeah. She said she was feeling fine. And that her left leg was fine as well." Goku answered. "Oh, I see." Hakkai replied as Goku went downstairs to join Shiey and the Gojyo for breakfast. "We better go downstairs too, Sanzo." He said, looking at Sanzo who was smoking a cigarette. "Yeah." Sanzo replied.

As soon as they finished eating their breakfast, they set of again to continue their journey west.

The jeep and its five passengers were passing through a rocky terrain. And as usual, Gojyo and Goku were at it again. But after a couple of minutes of fighting, they were surprised that Sanzo hasn't threatened them with his paper fan or his gun. "Hey Hakkai, what's up with Sanzo?" Goku asked. Hakkai looked at Sanzo, then back to the road, "I don't know, Goku. He must be thinking of something." Hakkai replied. Shiey looked at Sanzo and was wondering if he was thinking about last night. And coincidentally, she was right. Sanzo was thinking about nothing else than what happened last night. About what Shiey had showed him. He was clearly confused. But, this helped him. He had come to the conclusion that Shiey was his sister. He was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts when Hakkai came to a sudden stop. "Hakkai! What the?" Sanzo exclaimed. "It seems like we have company, Sanzo." Came Hakkai's reply. Sanzo looked ahead of the jeep and saw no other than Kougaiji and his companions. "We've come to take the sutra and your little friend over there." Kougaiji remarked as he pointed to Shiey. "Sorry, but we can't let you have either." Gojyo replied. "Then, I guess we'll have to take them by force." Kougaiji said as he prepared to attack. "Bring it on." Goku said as he summoned his almighty staff. And so, the battle began. Lirin vs. Sanzo, Dokugakuji vs. Gojyo, Yaone vs. Hakkai and Kougaiji vs. Goku. Shiey was left inside the jeep. "This is getting us no where." Kougaiji thought as he dodged Goku's moves. Just then, he summoned a demon to keep Goku occupied as he went straight to Shiey. Shiey saw it coming and jumped out of the jeep, just in time to transform into a celestial maiden and block Kougaiji's attack. "Just what I need." Kougaiji smirked. Shiey narrowed her eyes. "Yaone!" Kougaiji yelled. "Yes, my Lord!" answered Yaone as she dropped her bombs, causing one big blast and then, a big cloud of smoke, thereafter. "Is everybody alright?" Hakkai said, as he started coughing. "Yeah." Gojyo and Goku replied in unison. "Sanzo?" Hakkai yelled. "I'm right here." Sanzo replied as the smoke began to disappear. "Where's Shiey?" Hakkai questioned, looking around. "Shiey?" Gojyo and Goku yelled. "Maybe she was taken by Kougaiji." Gojyo remarked. "I'm right here!" Shiey answered. "Shiey! We thought you were taken by Kougaiji." Hakkai said. "Well, that's what he thought as well, but I was able to conjure up a spell to create my double. It'll be a while until they realize that they only took a puppet and not me." Shiey said. "Wow! Cool!" Goku said. "Let's go." Sanzo's voice broke the chit chat. The four followed him back to the jeep.

They stopped in a town to catch lunch, then they continued traveling. Now, the jeep was passing through a desert. It wasn't so hot, considering that winter was drawing close. The five passengers looked very tired but nonetheless, they kept traveling. Just then, the jeep came to a stop again. "What is it this time, Hakkai?" Sanzo asked. Hakkai pointed in front of the jeep and there, ahead of them, were Homura, Shien and Zenon. "We've come to claim the sutra." Homura said. "How many times do I have to tell you? I won't hand over the sutra." Sanzo said. "Very well then, prepare for battle." Homura said as he took out his sword. "Bring it on, Homura!" Goku said as he ran towards Homura. "Homura?" Shiey thought as she looked over at Homura, "I think I've seen him somewhere before, but… where?" she finished. They all got out of the jeep and Hakuryu transformed back into a dragon. "Shiey, take care of Hakuryu for a while." Hakkai said. "Sure." Shiey replied, as Hakuryu perched on her shoulder. The battle started, Goku vs. Homura and Gojyo and Hakkai vs. Shien and Zenon. Sanzo stood by Shiey and watched and so did Shiey. "Shouldn't you be helping them, Sanzo?" she asked. "They don't need my help." He replied. Shiey looked at him, confused. Meanwhile, As Goku and Homura were fighting, something caught Homura's attention. "Could it be her?" he thought, looking over at Shiey. "Hey Homura! Over here!" Goku said as he kept attacking Homura. Homura smirked, as he dodged Goku's attacks and at the same time, looking at Shiey, "I finally found her." Just then, Homura punched Goku hard in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Then, he headed straight for Sanzo. Shiey noticed it and hurriedly blocked Sanzo before he could get slashed with Homura's sword. And of course, if Sanzo didn't get hit, Shiey did. Homura backed away and said, "You're lucky that this girl blocked the hit, Konzen. Next time, it'll be you." Homura said as he vanished, then was followed by Shien and Zenon. Gojyo ran to Goku and Hakkai ran to Shiey. Sanzo was already kneeling beside her. "She still has a pulse, Hakkai." Sanzo said. "Yes, but we have to stop the bleeding." Hakkai said. The wound that was left by Homura's sword stretched from Shiey's left shoulder down to the start of her cleavage. "We have to stop by a town, Sanzo." Hakkai said, as he brought Shiey to the now-transformed jeep. "How's Goku?" Hakkai asked. "Just fine." Gojyo said as he brought Goku to the jeep as well. "Man, that was too much for one day. First, Kougaiji and his group pay us a visit, and now Homura shows up." Gojyo remarked. "Yeah. We better get to a town soon so that we can attend to Shiey and Goku." Hakkai said as he started driving.

Pretty soon, they reached a town. They rented 3 rooms and Hakkai hurriedly healed Shiey's wound. He had to pull down her shirt a little so that he could heal her wound all the way. "If she keeps getting hurt like this, her body won't be able to take it, even though she is a celestial maiden." Hakkai thought as he finished healing her and then pulled up the covers.

"She has to rest for a couple of days. At least for a day or two." He finished telling Sanzo. "Sure, we can stay here for a day or two. Just as long as she'll be fine." Sanzo replied, obviously worried. "Yes." Hakkai answered. Then, everything was quiet. Hakkai looked over at Sanzo. "_He's changed a lot since Shiey joined us. I guess he's finally showing." _Hakkai thought. "I'll be in Shiey's room if you need me." Hakkai said as he walked away from Sanzo. "Hakkai," Sanzo started. "Yes?" Hakkai asked. "tell Shiey… never mind." He finished. Hakkai smiled and then went up the stairs.

He went to Goku and Gojyo's room first, to see how they were doing. He entered to see that Goku was still asleep on the bed and Gojyo was sitting by the window, smoking a cigarette. He smiled then turned to leave.

His next stop was Shiey's room. He went in and sat on the chair by her bed. He looked at Shiey's wound across her chest. He closed the wound and bandaged it well enough, but he was still worried about all blood she lost before they got to the inn. He didn't want to lose anyone close to him again. Not after losing his lover and older sister. It looked like she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Hakkai reached over the bed and touched Shiey's hand. It was warm and he could feel her pulse, but it was slow, very slow. _"I like your hands, Gonou. You're fingers are so long and pretty."_ He remembered Kanan's words. _"My hands are stained with blood. What's so beautiful about having blood-stained hands?" _he thought. Then, he let go of Shiey's hand and made his way through the door. Just then, he heard a voice, "Hakkai, thank you." He looked back at Shiey and saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled and murmured, "You're welcome."

Dinner wasn't looked forward to. Considering that Goku and Shiey weren't there. Everybody was quiet. Meanwhile, in Goku's room, the door that was once closed, flew open. Shiey made her way to Gokus' bed. She placed a hand on his forehead and suddenly, he woke up. "Shiey?" he said. "Go downstairs, Goku. You're gonna miss dinner." She whispered. Goku's eyes widened, "No way!" he said, making a run for the door. Just then, he remembered Shiey. "What about you Shiey? You should go down, too…" but when he looked back, she wasn't there anymore. He blinked in confusion. Then he shrugged and went downstairs.

"Hey guys!" he yelled as he entered the dining area. Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo were surprised to see him, He made his way to the table where his companions were and sat down on one of the chairs. "You're supposed to be resting, Goku." Hakkai said. "But I'm feeling much better now. Last thing I remember, my head hurt so bad, but then, Shiey came, placed her hand on my forehead and then I felt better. Like magic or something." Goku explained as he took a bite out of everything on the table. Gojyo got mad and started fighting with him. "Hey monkey! Don't finish all of it!" he yelled. "Yeah, but injured people need to eat a lot so that I can get my strength back." Goku protested. And so, a fight began and then ended when Sanzo fired his gun and told them to, "SHUT UP AND DIE!" The two settled down and so did Sanzo. Then, Sanzo looked over to Hakkai, who hasn't touched his food since Goku came. "Hakkai, are you okay?" Sanzo asked. "I'm fine, Sanzo." He replied. _"Shiey healed Goku? But, she's supposed to be in her room, resting." _Hakkai thought as he went back to eating.

As soon as they finished eating, they went to bed, except for Hakkai who went to check on Shiey. He entered her room and saw that she was still asleep. So, he closed the door and went to the rom that he shared with Sanzo and went to bed.

The next day, Hakkai woke up early to check on Shiey. He was kind of surprised to see that she was already sitting up in bed. He walked to her bed and sat down on the chair. "Good morning." He said. Shiey smiled at him and replied, "Good morning." "We missed you yesterday at dinner. How're you feeling now?" he asked. "I'm feeling better. But my wound still hurts." She said as she placed her hand on the wound across her chest. "It's gonna take time." Hakkai said. But was corrected when he saw that Shiey was already using her powers to heal it. "There. Much better." She announced. "You got us worried, Shiey." Hakkai said. "Sorry." Shiey replied. "Hakkai," she started. "Yes?" Hakkai asked. "Tell me what you know about Homura." She continued. "Homura? All I know is that he's a god and wants to steal the sutra from Sanzo." Hakkai replied. "Why?" he added. "I… feel like I've seen him somewhere before. Like… I've known him before, I just can't remember." Shiey answered. Hakkai looked at her, puzzled. "You want breakfast?" Hakkai asked. "Yeah. Sure." Shiey said as Hakkai led her downstairs and they waited for the others to come down as well.

Author's note: Hey guys! Here's chapter 5. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Please read and review! I'd appreciate it if you did! Thanks!


	6. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Saiyuki. They all belong to Kazuya Minekura.

Author's note: Hey! Thanks for everybody who reviewed! Please keep supporting my story! Thanks! Read and review!

**Chapter 6: Heart to Heart**

And so, they traveled once more. Earlier that day, Hakkai had told Shiey that they should stay in town first because she needed time to rest. But Shiey protested, saying that she was fine and that it would be okay if they traveled on. A quarrel between Hakkai and Shiey took place, but of course, Shiey won. Hakkai ended up losing and being taunted by Gojyo that he was really such a worry wart and that what had happened between him and Shiey was called a 'lovers' quarrel'. Hakkai and Shiey, of course didn't end up not talking to each other. After their so-called 'lovers' quarrel' Hakkai went to Shiey and apologized for being so impolite. And of course, Shiey apologized as well. And now, they were on the road again. Sanzo and Gojyo were sleeping, Goku was staring blankly into space and Shiey kept on thinking. _"Homura? Where have I heard that name before? I'm pretty sure I've known him before. But… where?" _Shiey thought.

They stopped at a town to eat lunch and decided to rest there until the next morning since Hakuryu was in pretty bad shape. After eating their lunch, they went to an inn and rented 3 rooms. Shiey decided to go out with Goku while Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo were talking in a bar. (Which was also in the inn). "Sanzo," Hakkai said, breaking the silence. "I think Shiey knows Homura." Hakkai said. Sanzo and Gojyo looked at him. "She said she knows him from before. But, she can't remember clearly." Hakkai explained. Sanzo furrowed his eyebrows. And Gojyo took a sip of his beer. "Where did those two run off to?" Gojyo asked. "Two?" Sanzo asked. "Shiey and Goku!" Gojyo replied. "I think they went out to buy some meat buns. They said that they would be back right after that." Hakkai said. "Right." Sanzo said, as he took a gulp of his beer.

"Shiey! Shiey! Over there!" Goku said as he pointed to a stall of meat buns. Shiey smiled and walked towards Goku. "One dozen meat buns, please!" Goku exclaimed at the man who was selling them. The man handed him his meat buns as Shiey payed for it. "Thanks, Shiey!" Goku yelled as he stuffed his mouth with meat buns. Shiey smiled at him, "Sure, no problem."

Houtou Castle, India…

"What the?" Kougaiji yelled. "You weren't supposed to send out assassins!" Kougaiji yelled. "Calm down, at least they lived for a reason. And besides, I didn't send out assassins, I sent Tsu-rai, you know, the master of tricks. He can make someone remember his or her past. Or something they aren't sure of." Gyoukumen Koushu replied. "And who did you send him after?" Kougaiji demanded. "Oh, you know, the girl with the Sanzo party. She's needed for the revival of Gyumao, you know." Gyoukumen Koushu said. "Damn!" Kougaiji said as he punched the wall hard. "Oh yes, and if you have somewhere to go to, see to it that Lirin stays inside the castle. I wouldn't want her getting hurt." Gyoukumen Koushu instructed. Kougaiji left the room, angrily.

Back in the bar…

The three boys were quietly discussing something. And Gojyo, obviously getting bored, decided to go out and date some girl. He stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. "Since everything's taken care of, I'll just go do the one thing I do best." He said, "See ya later, guys." Just then, the bar's doors came flying open, to reveal a panting Goku. "Stupid monkey! You could at least walk in just like any other person. Why do you have to run over the whole place!" Gojyo yelled. "Shiey…" Goku muttered. Hakkai stood from his seat and said, "What is it, Goku? Did something happen to Shiey?" "I…Just one second… need to catch my breath." Goku said. "One. Now, tell us." Sanzo demanded. "Okay! All right already! I was standing by the meat buns' stall and when I looked beside me, Shiey wasn't there anymore. I searched all over town, I can't find her anywhere." Goku narrated. "Are you sure?" Hakkai asked. "Yeah." Goku said. "Shoot, just what I need…" Sanzo thought. "Go and look for her. I think she's in trouble." Sanzo said as he made his way to the door. "Fine." Gojyo said, also going out. "Okay. I just hope we find her before she gets in trouble." Hakkai said. "Goku, stay here, just in case Shiey comes back, okay?" Hakkai said. Goku nodded. Hakkai ran out and started looking for Shiey.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with long, blonde hair and blue and brown eyes?" Hakkai asked. The man shook his head. Hakkai was getting worried. What if she was badly hurt? What if somebody took her and did who-knows-what? Hakkai became more worried. "I have to find her before she gets hurt." Hakkai said. Just then, he felt demonic aura coming from the outskirts of town. He went to where the aura was coming from, guessing that it might lead him to Shiey.

Meanwhile, Gojyo had already returned to the inn. "Did you find her?" Goku asked. "What do you think, bonehead? Is Shiey with me?" Gojyo said. "What about Sanzo and Hakkai? Did they find her?" Goku asked. "Don't ask me. We all went our separate ways." Gojyo said. "I'm going." Goku said as he was about to go out and look for Shiey. But, Gojyo grabbed his collar. "No way, monkey. We stay here just in case Shiey comes back." Gojyo protested. "But this was all my fault! What if Shiey gets hurt? This is my entire fault! I was supposed to be watching her." Goku said. "Don't worry, I'm sure either Sanzo or Hakkai found her." Gojyo reassured. Goku looked outside the window. "I sure hope so." Goku said.

Shiey felt herself being drowned, and she couldn't do anything about it. Someone was holding her from the surface of the lake. Just then, she felt her memories flooding back and she completely passed out.

Flashback 

_She was sitting in the woods, by the clearing. It was nighttime already and she hadn't had a bite to eat. She was 19 years old and had her back leaned against a tree. She had spent 16 years in that forest. She had lost all hope of ever finding Kouryuu. She lost all hope of ever being loved again. She looked up at the stars. She had thought that if she died, everything would be better. That if she died, she didn't have to suffer anymore… She closed her eyes. She didn't have anything to eat for that whole day. And besides, what use were her celestial powers if she didn't know how to use them? She stood up from the tree that had given her shelter and she walked to the cliff. She wanted to end her life now. No one would save her anyway. She would just keep falling. No one was there to break her fall anyway. No one was there to care for her anyway. Life wasn't worth living. It was all one, huge hellhole. She closed her eyes once more as she remembered the face of Kouryuu and her mother. Tears flowed out from her eyes. She missed Kouryuu and her mother so much. She raised both her arms to her sides and leaned forward. Just when she let go of the ground she was stepping on, let go of all her fears, her sadness, her anxiety and her life, she felt someone catch her. She felt two strong arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes and looked behind her, to see who had stopped her from ending her worthless life. She saw a man with black hair and a pair of blue and gold eyes. "Let go of me!" she demanded. "Why?" the man asked. She looked at him, startled at the question. "So that you can end your life?" he said once again. She furrowed her eyebrows and tears escaped from her eyes once again, "Yes! There's nothing in my life worth living for. I lost everything! No one cares! They all just care about themselves! They're so selfish! Now let go of me!" Shiey shouted in desperation as she fell on her knees. "Nothing is worth living for! What use is it to be alive if you're not happy? I don't feel alive anyway." She said as tears escaped her eyes. The man kneeled down beside her. "I lost someone important to me, too." He said. Shiey looked up, her eyes welled with tears. Then the man stood up once again, "But I'm still living, and you know why? Because I know someday things will be better if you do something about it." Shiey looked at her, with her two swollen eyes. "Come with me," the man said as he reached his hand out to Shiey, "Come with me. I'll teach you everything you need to know. We can live our life together, so that we won't be lonely." The man said. Shiey looked at him, was she making the right choice? Should she go with this man? She extended her hand to touch the man's and the man took it and helped her up. "My name's Homura." The man declared. "I'm Shiey." She answered._

_And so, a friendship began. Homura and Shiey found shelter in an old log cabin, and everyday, Homura would teach Shiey how to use her powers. (Since Shiey had already told him). And he also taught her how to fight in close combat. They lived happy together. But one day… that all changed. _

_One rainy day, Homura and Shiey were inside the cabin. Just then, Homura stood up. "Homura?" Shiey asked, but no reply came from Homura. He just kept clutching on his chest and breathing heavily. "Homura, are you okay?" Shiey asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, Homura slapped her hand away. "Homura?" she said. Homura yelled, "Get away from me!" and he brought out his sword and started hitting Shiey with it. "Homura! What's wrong with you!" Shiey exclaimed. But Homura just kept sending blows to her. So, she fought back with a power blast, which sent Homura falling to the ground. She ran to him and said, "Homura, are you okay?" her body was bruised badly, and she was bleeding all over. Just then, Homura grabbed her hand and pinned her down to the floor. Then, he started kissing her. Shiey struggled to break free, but he was too strong. He eventually placed his hand inside her shirt and traveled upwards and met her bra. Then, he proceeded to unbuttoning her shirt. Shiey realized this and closed her eyes tightly and she suddenly turned into a celestial maiden. She broke free from Homura's grasp and sent a power blast to him, crying in the process. Then, when he was about to stand again, she ran. Ran out the door, as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but she kept on running. Eventually, she stopped and fell to the ground, tears in her eyes. She thought she had finally found love. Finally found someone who would care for her. Finally found someone and something worth living for… but that's where she went wrong. She was soaked in the rain, and she didn't care. If a bolt of lightning should strike at her, then let it be. She lay there, on the cold, wet ground for a couple of minutes. Then, she passed out. _

Suddenly, she ran out of breath and the demon, Tsu-rai took her and carried her and was about to bring her to Houtou Castle when suddenly, Hakkai attacked from behind him and he disintegrated. Hakkai caught Shiey and brought her to a cave nearby, since it started raining anyway. He was patting her back, hoping that she would spit out all the water she swallowed. When it didn't work, Hakkai was about to use CPR, when suddenly, Shiey coughed up all the water she swallowed. Then, she looked up at Hakkai, "Hakkai?" she said slowly. Hakkai smiled and replied, "Yes. Now rest for a while." Shiey passed out and Hakkai knelt beside her. "We might be here a while." He said as he began gathering firewood.

Sanzo arrived at the inn all wet. "Sanzo?" Goku asked worriedly. "No." Sanzo replied, "Didn't find her." "She might be hurt already, and we're just sitting here!" Goku said. "Calm down, monkey boy. I'm willing to bet that Hakkai found her." Gojyo announced. "What do you think, Sanzo?" Gojyo added. "Probably… maybe they're just waiting out the rain." He replied.

Shiey opened her eyes and saw Hakkai beside her. "Oh, you're awake. How're you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine." She replied as she sat up. She looked outside the cave and noticed that it was raining. She also noticed the bright, warm fire that was in front of her. "What were you doing in the woods?" Hakkai asked, breaking the silence. "Oh, I went for a walk. Didn't Goku tell you?" she asked. "I guess he missed that detail." Hakkai said, scratching his head. Shiey sat by the fire and began warming herself. Suddenly, she started sneezing. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hakkai asked. "Yeah." Replied Shiey. "You got us worried, you know." Hakkai said. "Sorry. I did it again." Shiey replied. "No matter." He answered. "Thanks for saving me from whatever that was that had me." Shiey said. "If I'm not mistaken, I'd say he was a demon sent by Kougaiji's side." Hakkai explained. "I remember now…" Shiey said. "Huh?" Hakkai asked, clearly confused. "I remember about Homura." She said. "Would you mind telling me?" Hakkai said. "Sure…" Shiey replied. "I met him when I was alone in the forest. I almost took my own life away. But he stopped me and told me that he would help me. So, we lived together for a while. But then, one day, he just went mad and started hitting me. He even tried to rape me. So, I ran away and I never saw him since." Shiey narrated. "I see." Hakkai replied. And then, silence came over. For a while, all you could hear were the raindrops. "But, he did leave me with one useful lesson." Shiey said. "And what is that?" Hakkai asked. "It's not worth it to end your life. Because things will be better if you do something about it." Shiey said. Hakkai smiled. "Sanzo said something like that." Hakkai said. _"You can choose to die, you can choose to run, but dying alone won' change a thing. Trust me on that one. If you really want things to change, you're going to have to live."_

"Hey Hakkai," Shiey said. "Yes?" Hakkai asked. "Can I ask you something?" she continued. "Sure." Hakkai replied. "Do you miss Kanan?" she asked. It hit Hakkai like a bomb. His eyes widened in surprise. "If you don't want to answer then that's just fine. I understand." Shiey said. "Yes. Sometimes, I do miss her." Hakkai said. "Oh… okay." Shiey said. "Why do you ask?" Hakkai asked. "Um, nothing." She said.

A while later, it was getting dark and cold. The sun had set and it hasn't stopped raining yet. "Sanzo's gonna be in a bad mood again." Hakkai said. Shiey looked at him. "Sanzo's always in a bad mood when it rains. It has something to with his past" Hakkai said. "It's getting cold, isn't it?" Shiey said. "Yes, it's nearing winter, that's why." Hakkai said. Shiey started shivering. "Shiey, are you sure you're feeling just fine?" Hakkai inquired once more. "Y-ye-yeah." Shiey said, as she stuttered. Hakkai went beside her and placed a hand on her forehead. "You have a fever. We have to get you to the inn soon." Hakkai said. Shiey smiled at him faintly. Just then, they heard growls coming from deep inside the cave. Hakkai and Shiey stood up. Then prepared to fight. A whole group of demons came attacking at them. "If my hunch is correct, I'll guess that these men were with the demon I killed earlier." Hakkai said. "Yeah… I think you're right." Shiey said as they started taking out demons.

After killing every last one and making sure that they fully disintegrated, they rested once again. "That was a good form of exercise, wasn't it?" Hakkai said, turning to look at Shiey. "Shiey!" he yelled as he saw that Shiey had collapsed against the wall of the cave. He ran to her and quickly placed his hand on her forehead. "We have to get out of here the soonest time possible. You're fever's growing worse." He said. Suddenly, Shiey opened her eyes and sat up. "Hakkai," she said. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine." Hakkai said, looking at her worriedly. "Hakkai, I feel cold." She said in almost a whisper. "Shiey, just hold on a little while longer, the rain will stop soon." Hakkai said. "I… feel… so weak. Hakkai…" she said slowly. "What is it, Shiey?" Hakkai asked. "Are you there?" she asked. "Yes, I'm here, Shiey. Stay with me." He said. Shiey smiled and held his hand. "We'll make it, won't we?" she asked. "Yes, just a little more longer, Shiey. The rain will stop soon." Hakkai said. "It hurts, Hakkai." Shiey said. "What?" Hakkai said in a surprised tone. Shiey's breathing was heavy and ragged. Suddenly, Hakkai spotted a huge wound on the left side of her stomach. Just when he was about to heal it, he noticed that there was poison in it. "Shiey, we have to get you a doctor." He said. "I can't see anything, anymore." Shiey said, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Shiey… stay with me." Hakkai said. "I'm right here, Hakkai." She said in a whisper. "The world's turning black." Shiey said. "Hakkai…" she said. Hakkai was now holding her in his arms. "Stay conscious, Shiey." Hakkai pleaded. "I can't." Shiey said. "Thank you…" Shiey said as her eyes closed and she fell into darkness. "Shiey…" he said as he hugged her tight. It was such a sight to see. Shiey lay there, unconscious. While Hakkai was hugging her tightly. And the rain was still pouring. Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo were still in the inn worried sick about the other two.

"Shiey…" Hakkai said. "I…" he said as he hugged her tighter. "I won't let you down." And so, he held Shiey in his arms, keeping her warm as he waited for the rain to stop.

Author's note: Well? What do you think? I did what you guys told me! I put Hakkai instead of Gojyo? So? How as it? Espescially about the past thing with Homura in it? I just kinda conjured that up… anyway… hope all you readers out there REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS A LOT!


	7. True feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Saiyuki! They all belong to Kazuya Minekura! The only one I own is Shiey…

Author's note: Hey guys! It's me and I'm back with chapter seven! So, what did you guys think of chapter six? Well… here's chapter seven! Read and review!

**Chapter 7: True feelings**

Shiey woke up a few days later. The sun was bright and the birds were singing. It was, nonetheless, a beautiful day. She looked beside her bed and saw Hakkai sitting on a chair, still asleep. She smiled and then she tapped Hakkai on the shoulder. Hakkai woke up and smiled at her. "How're you doing?" he asked. "Better than ever." She replied. He smiled and said, "That's good." Then, Shiey looked outside the window. "You've been asleep for 4 days already." Hakkai said. "It's been 4 days?" Shiey asked as Hakkai nodded. "Sanzo was really worried when he knew that you got hit by poison." Hakkai said. "Hey Hakkai," Shiey said. "Yes?" he asked. "How'd we get out of that cave?" Shiey asked. "Well, after you fell unconscious, I had to wait for the rain to stop. And when it did, I carried you back to the inn. We called a doctor and he said that you had to stay here for at least five days. He says that in five days, the poison will have no effect on your body anymore." Hakkai explained. "What's the effect then?" Shiey asked. "I think there's one part of your body that you won't be able to move." Hakkai said. "Yeah." A voice came. Shiey looked up to see who the owner of the voice was, for it certainly wasn't Hakkai's. "Hey," Gojyo said. "Hi, good morning." Shiey said. "How ya feeling?" Gojyo asked. "Just fine." She replied. "I see you guys are having a talk." Gojyo said, looking at Hakkai. "Well, just wanted to let you know that Sanzo says breakfast is ready." Gojyo said, going out the room. "Thanks, Gojyo." Hakkai replied. "So, shall we go down for breakfast?" Hakkai asked. "Um, sure." Shiey said as she stood up from her bed, but fell down again. "Are you okay?" Hakkai asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Shiey replied. Thus, she tried to stand up once again, but then, she fell… again. "I think I know the body part that was affected by poison." Shiey said. Hakkai smiled at her. "My feet." She added. "That's okay. I'll just bring you breakfast." Hakkai said as he walked to the door. "Thanks." Shiey said.

A few minutes later, Hakkai came back with a tray full of food. Shiey smiled at him. "Have you eaten your breakfast?" Shiey asked. Hakkai nodded a yes. Then, he walked to the chair beside her bed and sat down there. Then, he gave her the tray and she started eating. As she did, he was looking at her. Shiey felt it though. She looked up at him and said, "What is it? Is there something on my face?" Hakkai was shook out of his thoughts and replied, "Uh, n-no." "So, how're the other guys?" Shiey asked as she finished her breakfast. "They're fine." Hakkai smiled. Shiey smiled back. "Hakkai, thanks for everything." She said. "No problem." He replied. "Shiey, something's been bothering me." Hakkai remarked. "What is it?" Shiey questioned. "No, never mind." He added. "Please tell me. It'll be bothering me the whole time if you don't tell me." Shiey said. "This might sound stupid, but back in the cave, when you were stung by poison, why didn't you even shout or at least react?" Hakkai asked. "Well, I didn't get poisoned when we were in the cave." She informed. "What?" He asked, confused. "I got poisoned when I was in the woods. The demon picked me up and threw me to the ground, then he pierced me right in the stomach with his claws. I'm willing to bet that his claws have poison." Shiey said. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Hakkai's tone of voice changed. Shiey looked away. Hakkai regained his composure and said, "I'm sorry, Shiey. I lost myself. I was just worried about you." He said. "No, I'm sorry. You were right, I should've told you." Shiey paused, then continued, "I-I just didn't want to get you worried." Shiey said as tears started forming in her eyes. Hakkai sat beside her on the bed and wiped away the tears. "It's okay, Shiey. At least you're alright." He said, reassuring her. She smiled at him and hugged him… tight. "Thanks, Hakkai." She said. Just then, Gojyo came in. "Sorry to disturb the loving, but Hakkai, I think something's wrong with Hakuryu." He said. "Oh, is that right? Well, I'll be back later Shiey. Gojyo, please watch her for me." Hakkai said as he left the room. "Yes, sir." Gojyo replied as he sat down on the chair beside Shiey's bed. "So, what happened?" Gojyo said, his eyes wide, as if interested to hear something from her. "Didn't Hakkai tell you?" Shiey asked, confused. "Not about what happened to you. What happened between you and Hakkai?" Gojyo asked. Shiey blushed violently. "What do you mean! Nothing happened between us. We just talked." Shiey clarified. "Yeah, right. We all know that you two went there to obviously do something." Gojyo said, raising an eyebrow. "NO! That's not true!" Shiey yelled. "Okay, okay! No need to get all violent!" Gojyo said. "But you started it!" Shiey remarked. "Fine, I'll stop. Calm down." Gojyo said. "He loves you, you know?" Gojyo said. Shiey looked away, wishing it were true. "He can't be. He loves Kanan. And besides, why would he love a girl like me?" Shiey asked. "He just doesn't want to admit it to himself, but he's starting to fall for you." Gojyo said. Shiey didn't reply. "Well, if things don't turn out for the both of you, you can always come to me." Gojyo said, smirking. "No, thanks." Shiey said. "Your choice." Gojyo said, shrugging.

A little while later, after sharing some chitchat, Gojyo left and it was Sanzo's turn to watch over Shiey. Shiey smiled when he entered the room. "I'm only doing this coz they told me to." Sanzo said as he grabbed the chair and placed it by the window, then he sat down and began smoking a cigarette. It was silent. "Don't do that again." Sanzo said, looking at Shiey. "I won't." Shiey answered. "Hey Sanzo," Shiey started. "What?" Sanzo asked, not looking at her. "I found this in my jeans' pocket. It's really weird. After all these years, I didn't know I still had it." Shiey said, handing him a crumpled picture. His eyes grew wide when he saw it. It was a family picture. Their family picture. Kazuma and his mom were there, and so were he and Shiey. He had his hand behind Shiey's back and Shiey had her hand in the same position as well. They were smiling. He was smiling. "You can have it if you want." Shiey offered. Sanzo threw back the picture to her, "I don't want it." He said, looking a little mad. "Sanzo…" Shiey whispered. The awkwardness was broken by Goku who came bursting in, asking Sanzo for money so that he could buy some meat buns. He was answered with a twack on the head with Sanzo's paper fan. Then, Sanzo left the room, leaving Goku with Shiey. "What happened? What's up with him?" Goku asked. Shiey managed a forced smile, "He's not in a good mood right now, Goku." Shiey answered. "Oh. Hey, how are you, Shiey?" he asked. "I'm fine." Shiey replied. "I'm sorry that I didn't look after you when we were in town." Goku said. "It's okay, Goku. It's not your fault. I'm the one who told you I was going on a walk, right?" she said. "You did? Oh! So that's what I forgot to tell the others! Hehehe. Never mind." He said, sweat dropping. "Where's Hakkai?" Shiey asked. "He went to the market to buy some food." Goku replied. "Oh." Shiey said. "So, Shiey, are you sure you're fine?" Goku asked. "Yeah, but my feet are a little stiff." Shiey managed to say. "Oh, is it because of the poison?" Goku asked. "Yeah." Shiey nodded. Goku looked at her. "Can I get you anything?" Goku asked. "No, thanks." Shiey declared, so Goku walked to the door. On his way out, Shiey called him, "Goku," she called. Goku turned around and faced her. "Yeah?" he asked. "Here." She said, extending an open hand to Goku, which contained money. Goku beamed. "Really? Thanks, Shiey!" Goku said, skipping out the room to go to town. Shiey smiled as she looked out the window. The sun was up, but the breeze was cold. She smiled and closed her eyes as she remembered that day in the cave. She remembered Hakkai's warmth, which was the only thing she could feel at that moment. Then, she remembered what she had asked Hakkai in the cave…

"_Do you miss Kanan?" she asked._

"… _Yes, I do miss her…" he replied._

_"That's right, I almost forgot…" _Shiey thought as she closed her eyes. Then, she ventured inside her thoughts and stayed there for a while.

Lunch came quickly. Hakkai went upstairs to Shiey's room and knocked. But, he didn't hear a reply from her. So, he came in… and saw that she was asleep. He smiled and walked over to her. Then, he pulled the covers up and walked to the door. Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice… "Gonou…" the voice called. He looked behind him, but saw nobody else in the room, besides him and Shiey. _"It can't be… she's dead…" _he thought as he went downstairs and joined the others for lunch.

"What's wrong, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked as he turned and looked at Hakkai, who hadn't touched his food since he came down. "Nothing." Hakkai replied as he faked a smile. Goku who was currently eating, stopped, and looked at Hakkai, "Hey Hakkai," he said. "Are you gonna eat that?" he continued. Hakkai looked at Goku, "Here you go, Goku." Hakkai smiled as he pushed his plate of food to Goku. "Thanks!" Goku replied. "Hakkai…" Sanzo muttered. "I'll be upstairs in Shiey's room." Hakkai declared as he started up the stairs. Gojyo and Sanzo looked at each other.

Hakkai pulled a chair beside Shiey's bed. _"It couldn't have possibly been Kanan…" _he thought. Just then, Shiey moved uneasily and she woke up. Then, she turned to face Hakkai. "Hey Shiey," he said. "Are you hungry?" he asked. Shiey sat up, "No," she replied. "Do you need anything?" Hakkai asked her. Shiey shook her head. Silence occurred. A long and awkward silence. Just then, Hakkai noticed something on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. Then, he looked at it and smiled. "I believe this might belong to you." He said as he handed the picture to Shiey. Shiey reached out and took it. "Yeah, thanks." Shiey replied as she stuffed the picture inside her pocket. "You look really happy in that picture." Hakkai remarked. Shiey managed a forced smile, "Yeah, I was. That was the time when I was happy, together with my mom and Kouryuu. But, Kazuma came along and ruined that happiness. He ruined everything for me. He took away my mom and Kouryuu. And for that, I can never forgive him. But most of all, I can never forgive myself for being so weak, and not being able top do anything to stop him." She explained. Hakkai looked at her for the sudden outburst that had just happened. "I'm sorry… it just slipped out." Shiey apologized. "Don't worry 'bout it." Hakkai insisted. "I feel somewhat the same." Hakkai confessed. "When Kanan killed herself, I couldn't help but blame myself for not being able to stop what she did. I blamed myself for not being strong. And for that, I admit, I hate myself." He said. Suddenly, Shiey placed her hands on Hakkai's. "It's okay, Hakkai. We can move on now… that's all in the past. I'm sure Kanan would like you to move on as well." Shiey smiled as tears started forming in her eyes and it started to flow down her cheeks. "Shiey…" Hakkai whispered. Her grip on Hakkai's hand tightened. "It's okay…" Hakkai said as he embraced Shiey and Shiey embraced him back. She started crying more… trying to hold back sobs that wouldn't stop. Hakkai embraced her tightly and made sure everything was okay. Outside Shiey's room, somebody was watching… A smirk formed across his face as he ran a hand through his golden hair and he started walking away.

After dinner…

Hakkai made his way to Shiey's room. He knocked on the door a few times. "Come in." Shiey's voice came from the door. Hakkai came in and made his way to sit on the chair beside her bed. "The others went to town to enjoy the festival." Hakkai informed. "Really? What about you?" Shiey asked. "It's okay. I decided to stay here with you." Hakkai convinced. "Thank you." Shiey replied. Hakkai smiled at her. "We'll be on the road again tomorrow, are you sure you're feeling fine?" Hakkai asked. "Yeah, the effect of the poison is fading. I can move my feet a little." Shiey said. "That's good." Hakkai agreed.

"Hakkai…" Shiey's voice came. "Yes?" Hakkai answered. "I was just wondering…" she continued. Hakkai looked at her. "If you wanted to see Kanan again." She finished. Hakkai looked at her in awe. "Well, yes, if I could." He remarked. "Well then, take my hands." Shiey offered as she extended both her hands for Hakkai to take. "Wh-what do you mean?" Hakkai asked. "I can summon Kanan. I will use my powers… as a god and a celestial maiden. I'm pretty sure I can do it." Shiey said. "But Shiey, what if it has a side effect?" Hakkai asked. "No, there's none. Now please, take my hands." Shiey pleaded. Hakkai reached and took her hands. "Now, close your eyes." Shiey instructed. Hakkai slowly closed his eyes. Then, Shiey closed hers as well and started chanting…Just then, a big cloud of smoke appeared and took Shiey with it. "Now open your eyes." A familiar voice said. Hakkai opened his eyes and was surprised to see who was in front of him. "Kanan?" he asked. "Yes Gonou, it's me." Kanan replied. Hakkai looked at her, a look of surprise and confusion.

"It's me, Gonou." Kanan insisted. Hakkai looked at her, then he extended a hand to touch her hand. And when it didn't go through, he was convinced. "Kanan! It's you!" He said, hugging her. "Yes Gonou." Kanan replied, returning his hug. "But—how?" Hakkai said in confusion. "Shiey brought me here. She summoned me. She told me that you wanted to see me." Kanan said as she smiled. "She's a very considerate person, Gonou. She kept on pleading me to come here." Kanan remarked. "Where is she now?" Hakkai asked. "She replaced me for a while. Right now, she's in oblivion." Kanan told him. "Will she be alright?" Hakkai asked. "Yes." Kanan nodded. "Gonou, please don't blame yourself for what happened to me. It was my choice." Kanan convinced. "But, if I was there to protect you, none of this would've happened." Hakkai said. "Yes, but if none of this had happened, then you wouldn't know Shiey, now would you?" she asked. Hakkai stopped. Kanan was right… "Everybody has a past that they regret having. Everybody has a painful past. But, that painful past is sometimes what leads you to where and what you are now." Kanan said. Hakkai looked at her. "You're right, Kanan."

It was a long time since Kanan got to the inn. And she and Hakkai had talked for a long time. "Gonou, I want you to move on. Move on with your life." Kanan advised. Hakkai looked at her. "If you feel like you love someone else then please don't hesitate to love that person back. Especially if that person loves you as well." Kanan said. "And you know what, I'll let you in on a little secret. Shiey loves you, Gonou. By her actions, it shows." Kanan insisted. "Really?" Hakkai asked. Kanan nodded. Just then, a big cloud of smoke started to appear around them, "It's time, Gonou. I have to go." Kanan said. "Okay, good-bye Kanan. And by the way, I changed my name to Hakkai." Hakkai informed. Kanan smile, "Yes, it sounds much better." She said as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Shiey appeared once again. Hakkai caught her in his arms. "Shiey…" he said, he looked down at Shiey and found out that she was asleep. Hakkai smiled. He pulled her closer to him, into a tight embrace.

"Shiey…" he started as he looked down at Shiey. "…I love you…" he finished as he closed his eyes and laid her down on her bed. Then, he turned to leave. Little did he know that Shiey was actually awake…

Author's note: Hey! Thanks for all those who reviewed! It means a lot to me! Hope you like chapter 7! Read and review! Thanks!


	8. Powers Have Gone

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody in Saiyuki!

Author's note: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Specifically Princess of the Shadow Land! Here's chapter 8! Hope you like it! Please read and review!

**Chapter 8: Powers have gone**

The next day, they continued their journey westward. They had rested for 5 days and they were all missing the action. With the exception of Shiey. "You think we'll run into demons today?" Gojyo asked. "I sure hope so!" Goku strongly agreed. "Now, now. Be careful what you wish for." Hakkai warned. "Tch." Sanzo groaned. Shiey managed to giggle at their remarks.

It wasn't such a lovely day. The breeze was cold and the sky was starting to get dark. It was strange, since the day before, the weather was absolutely remarkable. "We better find somewhere to rest." Sanzo demanded. "I think that's impossible, Sanzo. According to this map, we won't be reaching a town in at least 2 days." Hakkai informed. "What!" Gojyo and Goku exclaimed in unison. "What about food?" Goku asked. "Yeah, and what about pretty girls?" Gojyo asked. "Well, that'll have to wait." Hakkai said as he continued driving. "Um, guys, we better hurry up finding that place we can rest in because it's starting to rain." Shiey informed. "I guess we'll be camping out tonight." Hakkai remarked as he turned and entered a forest.

It was only noon, but the sky sure was dark. It had already started raining and Sanzo wasn't in such a good mood. They had set up 3 tents and Hakkai started cooking their lunch. Goku and Gojyo were in their tent, keeping each other busy with a card game, Sanzo was in a tent, together with Hakkai who was cooking. And Shiey was in her tent, alone.

"_I wonder how the other's are doing. Especially Sanzo. Hakkai said he hates the rain and it takes him back to a memory in his past that he can't forget. I hope he's okay." _Shiey thought as she looked outside the tent. It was too foggy to see the distance. All she could manage to see was the fire of Hakkai's cooking and all she could hear was Gojyo and Goku's shouting. Then, her thoughts went back to the rain. She and Sanzo were not the same when it came to rain. She loved the rain. She loved how it cleansed everything. She had spent years being soaked by the rain. It was the rain that had given her comfort. It made her feel cleansed. But, Sanzo didn't think the same. Everything about the rain made Sanzo feel moody and uneasy. She held out her hand outside the tent, feeling the raindrops hit her hand made her feel at ease. She didn't know why Sanzo hated the rain. She didn't know what past deeply troubled him the most. All she knew was that Sanzo hated the rain. That was it. She knew he was her brother. But she felt like she didn't know much about him anymore. Well, compared to when they were still young. She missed those days… When they would just lay under the stars, sharing their thoughts with each other. The days when they would go to the park together and play. The days when life was easier… for both of them. Suddenly, her thoughts went back to yesterday. When she summoned Kanan, all she remembered was being trapped in darkness. She remembered being there for a long time. There was not even a ray of light. But she was happy that she summoned Kanan, for Hakkai's sake. She knew that only Kanan could help Hakkai lessen the guilt he carried on his own for all these years. Then, she remembered what Hakkai told her before he left that night.

"I love you…" 

These three words echoed inside her mind. She loved him… she admitted it to herself. But, when she heard Hakkai tell her that he loved her as well, she felt all warm inside. Could this really be love? How would she know? She had only experienced love once. And it didn't even work out. Her eyes started becoming teary as she remembered Homura. "Homura…" she whispered. Just then, Hakkai called her from his tent. "Shiey! Goku! Gojyo! It's time to eat!" Hakkai called. Shiey wiped away the tears and got out of the tent to go and eat.

"Hakkai, what about Sanzo?" Shiey asked as she looked over at Sanzo, who was looking outside the tent, at the rain. "She'll be alright Shiey. I left some food for him just in case he might want to eat." Hakkai said. Gojyo and Goku didn't seem to mind them because they were busy eating. After a while, they finished eating. Gojyo and Goku went to go and explore the woods. It stopped raining, but the fog was too thick to travel in. So, they decided to stay there until the next day.

"Mind if I join you?" Hakkai asked, looking at Shiey who was sitting by a clearing. "Sure." Shiey smiled at him. Hakkai sat down beside her. "How's Sanzo?" Shiey asked. "He's fine. The rain stopped so I guess he'll be feeling much better." Hakkai declared. "Okay." Shiey said. Silence took over for a while, but was broken by Hakkai. "Thank you Shiey. Thank you for giving me a chance to see Kanan one more time." Hakkai said. "Well, it was the least I could do for you. You saved my life a couple of times already. I can't thank you enough. And you're always there to help me with my problems. Thank you." Shiey replied. Hakkai smiled at her. Shiey blushed at his charming smile and returned it with another smile. Just then, Shiey started rubbing her hands together. "What's the matter, Shiey?" Hakkai asked. "I-I'm just cold. It is getting pretty cold, right?" Shiey answered as she hugged herself. Just then, she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She was surprised to see Hakkai hugging her. "Hakkai…" Shiey said, blushing. Hakkai didn't respond for a while, but he did. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just lost myself there." Hakkai said, pulling away. "No," Shiey said, her bangs covering her eyes. "It's okay. I kinda like it." She said, taking Hakkai's arms and wrapping it around her. Hakkai blushed, but smiled. They were in that position for quite some time. They were enjoying each other's company. And they surely felt warm, together like that. Shiey closed her eyes and smiled. She might just get another chance in love. Just then, her eyes flew open and Hakkai let go of her. "What is it, Shiey?" Hakkai asked. "I smell blood. Where exactly did Gojyo and Goku go?" Shiey replied. "They went in that direction." Hakkai pointed to somewhere to the right. "We have to go find them. I'm afraid there's trouble." Shiey said as she stood up and ran to where Sanzo was. "Sanzo, we'll just be looking for Gojyo and Goku, okay?" she said. Sanzo didn't even look up from the paper he was reading. Shiey smiled and joined Hakkai as they went in the forest.

Several moments ago…

"Hey Goku! Look! It's some kind of fruit! Wanna eat it?" Gojyo asked. "Yeah! Yeah!" Goku exclaimed, taking the fruit from Gojyo's hand. "How does it taste?" Gojyo asked. "Bleck! It tastes awful!" Goku replied, sticking out his tongue. Just then, they heard rustling in the bushes. Goku and Gojyo got ready to fight and brought out their weapons. Just then, demons started attacking from everywhere. But of course, they were no match for Goku and Gojyo. They all died. "No chance!" Gojyo yelled as he killed the last one. "You got that right!" Goku agreed. "But that made me hungry. Gojyo! I'm hungry!" Goku said. "Shut up, monkey." Gojyo said as he hit Goku on the head. "Hey! What was that for!" Goku yelled. "For being a stupid monkey. Oh, I'm sorry I hit you! It's not your fault that you are a stupid monkey!" Gojyo teased. "Stop calling me a stupid monkey, you pervy water sprite!" Goku yelled back. "Why you!" Gojyo said. And thus, a quarrel began. Just then, a demon came from behind Goku and took of his coronet. Gojyo saw the demon, but it was too late, he had already taken off Goku's coronet. Goku kneeled on the ground and began screaming and holding his head. Then, his ears started to grow long and so did his fingernails. He also grew claws and fangs appeared. "Oh no." Gojyo remarked as Goku turned into his demon form.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai yelled as they started looking for their two companions. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream. "Over there." Shiey pointed. She and Hakkai ran to where the scream came from and they saw Gojyo and Goku. "Gojyo, are you alright?" Shiey asked. "I'm fine. But maybe that'll change for all of us." Gojyo said as he pointed to Goku who was smirking at all of them. "What happened!" Hakkai asked. "A demon took off his coronet." Gojyo explained. "What? I don't get it." Shiey asked. "You see, Goku has to wear a coronet or a power limiter to prevent him from reverting back to his demon form." Hakkai narrated. "Oh." Shiey answered. "We have to get Sanzo!" Gojyo said, "And fast. He's starting to make his move." He added as Goku started attacking them. Gojyo and Hakkai were managing to dodge his moves. "Shiey! Go and get Sanzo! Tell him that Goku's in trouble!" Hakkai yelled. Shiey looked at him and Gojyo, worry in her eyes, "Okay! But promise that you two will be okay until I come back with Sanzo." Shiey said. "Okay. Now go!" Hakkai yelled as he blocked Goku's kick. With that, Shiey ran off to go and get Sanzo. "Goku! Stop this nonsense right now. You might hurt yourself." Hakkai said. "Don't you mean he might hurt us?" Gojyo asked. "That too." Hakkai replied as they dodged Goku's moves. Just then, Gojyo didn't manage to block Goku's kick so it sent him flying to the ground. "Gojyo!" Hakkai yelled, looking at Gojyo on the ground. And since Hakkai wasn't paying attention to Goku, he got hit too. And was also sent flying to the ground. "Shiey better hurry up!" Gojyo remarked.

Shiey ran through the forest as fast as she could. After a while, she reached their camp. She ran to Sanzo's tent. "Sanzo! Gojyo and Hakkai need your help. They said something about Goku's coronet falling off. So now he's in his demon form. You better hurry! They might get hurt!" Shiey said, panting as she told Sanzo everything. Sanzo furrowed his brows. "Show me." Sanzo said as he and Shiey ran to where the other three were.

"Hey, stop this now!" Gojyo demanded. He already had wounds on his arms. "Goku, please stop!" Hakkai said. He was hurt as well. The bad part was… both he and Gojyo were already tired. And it didn't seem like Sanzo and Shiey were coming anytime soon. Goku made another attempt to bruise Gojyo and Hakkai. He jumped high and landed back on Gojyo and Hakkai, who both fell on the ground. Then, Hakkai made a power blast go straight to Goku. Giving them a chance to stand up. "Man, I'm getting tired." Gojyo said. "Just a little more, Gojyo." Hakkai said. Just then, Goku disappeared in front of them and appeared behind them. Giving them a kick in the stomach. Gojyo was the one who took the hit. It looked like he broke some of his ribs. Goku smiled and looked at Hakkai. Hakkai's eyes widened, "Goku, stop this now." Hakkai said. Goku just smiled at him and vanished, appearing behind him. Hakkai turned around and saw Goku behind him, _"I was too slow."_ Hakkai thought as Goku punched him in the stomach. Blood escaped form his mouth and he fell to the ground. Goku smiled and was about to start punching him non-stop when he suddenly heard a gun shot. He looked up and saw Sanzo and Shiey standing in front of him. "Stupid monkey." Sanzo said as he placed his hand on Goku's forehead and began chanting. After chanting, Goku had a new coronet placed on his head and he fell to Sanzo, sleeping. Shiey was kneeling beside Hakkai and Gojyo, trying to heal their wounds. "Hurry up and heal them. Then, we'll have to carry them back to camp." Sanzo said. "You go ahead." Shiey said, looking at him. Sanzo carried Goku back to camp, leaving Gojyo and Hakkai to Shiey. Shiey placed her hands on Hakkai's wounds and was about to heal it. After she successfully healed Hakkai, she went to Gojyo and healed his wounds. Gojyo and Hakkai woke up, "Thanks, Shiey." They both said in unison. Shiey smiled and closed her hand so that the yellow light from her hand would go back in, since she finished healing both of them. But when she did, she suddenly felt weak. Like a huge source of energy was drained from her. "Shiey! What's the matter!" Hakkai asked. Shiey closed her eyes and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Shiey woke up inside her tent. It was already dark outside. "What happened?" she asked. "Well, after healing us, you fainted. I'd like to ask you the same question." Hakkai said, smiling. "All I remember after healing you and Gojyo was that everything went black. I felt so weak and it was like I lost a lot of energy." Shiey explained. "Maybe it's just because of stress." Hakkai answered. "Yes, maybe." Shiey replied. "Come, join us for dinner." Hakkai offered as he took her hand and led her outside the tent and to where the others were.

The night sky was a pretty sight. There were so many stars and the moon was shining at it's brightest. Under the stars, there was a bonfire. And around the fire were five people. Sanzo, Hakkai, Shiey, Gojyo and Goku. They were eating their dinner in silence. Just then, "Hey guys, I'm sorry about today." Goku said, looking at Hakkai and Gojyo. Hakkai smiled at him. Gojyo looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "You're such a stupid monkey." "Don't call me that, you red cockroach head!" Goku teased. "What did you call me!" Gojyo yelled. "If you're not a cockroach, then why do you have antennas?" Goku asked. And so, Goku and Gojyo started fighting. "Will you shut up!" Sanzo yelled, firing his gun in the air. Gojyo and Goku stopped fighting and continued eating. Shiey and Hakkai looked at each other and laughed.

They all slept early that night, since they were all tired. Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo were already asleep. They thought Shiey was too, but she wasn't. She was sitting by the clearing, looking up at the night sky. She remembered what happened to her when she healed Hakkai and Gojyo. _"Why did I faint?" _Shiey asked herself. _"It's just stress." _Shiey convinced herself. Then, she went back to looking at the sky. She pulled her knees close to her chest and laid her forehead on her knees. Just then, she remembered the inscription she had on her arm. It was only half way to completion. She didn't know when it would be complete. And she didn't want to. Because she knew that if it were already complete, she would lose herself and end up hurting those she cared for. She didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to hurt Hakkai, or Sanzo or Goku or Gojyo. They all meant so much to her.

Just then, somebody tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, it's getting late. Don't you want to go to sleep yet?" Hakkai asked, sitting beside her. Shiey shook her head. "Well, I guess I'll have to stay with you." Hakkai said. "No, you can go to sleep already. You don't have to wait for me." Shiey said. "It's okay. I couldn't let you stay out here all alone." Hakkai insisted. Shiey smiled and went back to looking at the stars. "The stars are so pretty." Shiey said. "Yeah." Hakkai replied. Just then, something bright appeared behind them. Shiey and Hakkai looked behind them and saw a beautiful woman. She was glowing all over, her hair was purple and her eyes were blue. Shiey looked at her in shock. "Hello Shiey." The voice said. "Ciara?" Shiey asked. Hakkai looked at her. "Shiey, who is she?" he asked. "She's the celestial maiden I saw in the forest." Shiey explained. Then, she looked back at Ciara. "Ciara, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Shiey, I'm here because I thought you might want to know why you fainted earlier. When you tried to heal these men's wounds." Ciara said. "Yes. Why did I faint, Ciara?" Shiey asked. "I'm afraid to say, but Shiey, your celestial powers are weakening for some sort of reason. I'm sorry, but as of now, you do not have your celestial powers." Ciara said. "But Ciara, why? Why are my powers weakening?" Shiey asked, clearly confused. "I'm sorry, Shiey. But you have to find that out for yourself." Ciara said as she vanished once more, leaving Hakkai and Shiey alone. "My celestial powers are w-weakening?" Shiey kept telling herself over and over. "Shiey, it's okay." Hakkai reassured. "Hakkai," Shiey said, "How will I be able to help you guys now?" Shiey asked. "I feel so useless. I won't be able to help you guys fight anymore." Shiey said, tears forming in her eyes. "Shiey," Hakkai said, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "It's okay, Shiey. Don't worry about it. Everything will turn out fine." Hakkai said, hugging Shiey tightly in his arms. Shiey hugged him back. Suddenly, Shiey felt Hakkai lean down and kiss her. Her eyes widened in surprise. Then, she returned his kiss. After a while, Hakkai pulled away. "I love you, Shiey. I want you to know that." Hakkai said, hoping it might make Shiey feel better. "Hakkai…" Shiey started, as she hugged him once more, "I love you, too." Hakkai smiled down at her. "Everything will be okay… I promise." Hakkai said, placing his hand on her left cheek. Shiey closed her eyes once more and hugged him again. _"I got another chance in love because of you… thank you, Hakkai." _ She thought. Just then, she fell to the ground, clutching her left arm. And then, she remembered the inscription that the demon gave her. Then her eyes suddenly widened in shock. Hakkai knelt beside her, "Shiey, what is it?" he asked. "Hakkai, I already know why my powers are weakening." Shiey said. "Why?" Hakkai asked. "It's because of this." Shiey said, pulling up the left sleeve so that Hakkai could see the inscription. "It's halfway through." Hakkai said. "That must be it. Since the power of this inscription is getting stronger, my celestial powers are weakening." Shiey said. Hakkai's eyes widened in surprise, "Yes. That must be why." He said. "Then that means I'm nearing the stage of turning into a demon…" Shiey said, looking at Hakkai who looked back at her. Then, silence took over.

Author's note: Halo There! What did you guys think? Well, that was chapter eight! I'm working on chapter nine! Please read and review! Please and Thank You:)


	9. Christmas is here once more

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Saiyuki! They all belong to Kazuya Minekura! Hear me? They all belong to her! I only own Shiey!

Author's note: Hey guys! Here's chapter nine! Hope you liked chapter eight! I kind of conjured up this chapter because I saw a picture of the Saiyuki guys wearing Christmas outfits. Well hope you like chapter nine! Please read and review! Thanks!

**Chapter 9: Christmas is here once more**

A month passed, and finally it was the day before Christmas Eve. But our heroes, nor Shiey knew it was. They were still out on the road, looking for somewhere to rest. It was noon and there wasn't any sign of a town for miles. "I guess we'll have to stop by the forest first, so that we can start eating our lunch." Hakkai said. So, Hakkai pulled over and everybody got off the jeep.

And so, they stopped by the forest and started eating lunch. After eating lunch, they proceeded to travel once more. They were traveling in the mountains, hoping that they might find a town soon. "Hey," Gojyo started as he looked at Goku. Goku, on the other hand was just staring ahead. Gojyo went closer to Goku. "How weird is this?" Gojyo said. "What is?" Shiey asked. "The monkey's sleeping with his eyes open!" Hey! What is wrong with you?" Gojyo yelled as he started shaking Goku. "Shut up or I'll kill you!" Sanzo's voice said. "Even Sanzo's talking while sleeping." Hakkai said, looking at Sanzo. "Really?" Shiey's voice came again. "Yeah, isn't that wei-" Gojyo said as he faced Shiey. "What the!" Gojyo screamed. "What is it?" Hakkai asked. "She's asleep, too. How weird is that?" Gojyo replied. "She's asleep, too, huh?" Hakkai said as he started chuckling.

It was almost sunset when they reached the nearest town they could find. The town was very cheerful and festive. Everybody was happy and there were decorations all over town. "Is there some kind of festival?" Goku asked. "Well, let's ask someone, shall we?" Hakkai said as he tapped someone's shoulder. "Um, excuse me, miss, but, why are there a lot of decorations? Is there a festival?" Hakkai asked. "Um, not really a festival. But, it is the day before Christmas Eve, so the whole town's celebrating." The girl said. "It's Christmas?" Gojyo asked. "It must be, the whole town is celebrating for that, right?" Goku said. "I guess." Gojyo replied.

Pretty soon, they arrived at an inn and they started eating dinner. "Hey guys," Shiey's voice interrupted. "What's Christmas like?" she asked. The four boys looked at her. "You don't know what Christmas is like?" Goku asked. "Well, I kind of forgot. I only celebrated Christmas when I was a kid. And since I was abandoned in a forest, I hardly know what Christmas is like anymore." Shiey explained. "Oh." Gojyo's voice answered. "Well, maybe we can go out in town later and see what they're doing to celebrate Christmas." Hakkai offered. "Yeah!" Gojyo and Goku answered. "Right, Sanzo?" Hakkai said, looking at Sanzo. "Whatever." Sanzo replied. "Okay then, so it's settled. After eating, we go to town." Hakkai said. And so, after they ate their dinner, they went out to town and joined in the festival.

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Can we stay here until Christmas day?" Goku asked. Sanzo didn't reply at first. "Please Sanzo. So that Shiey will know what it's like." Goku pleaded. "Yeah, Sanzo. It is Christmas." Gojyo said. "Can't argue with that." Hakkai added. "Yeah, Sanzo. Please?" Shiey joined in. "Fine. I can't win over your foolishness anyway." Sanzo said. "Yay!" Goku shouted in pleasure. "Shiey! Come on! Let's go buy some meat buns!" Goku said as he dragged Shiey into the crowd and they started looking for a meat bun stall. Meanwhile, the other three headed back to the inn. "What do you think, Sanzo?" Hakkai said. "Yeah, we can make it a surprise for Shiey." Gojyo added. "Okay, fine. But, nobody should let her find out until tomorrow night." Sanzo agreed. "Okay, now, we just have to tell Goku." Gojyo said.

"Thanks for the meat buns, Shiey!" Goku said, stuffing his mouth with more meat buns. "Sure, Goku." Shiey replied, smiling at him. "Should we go to the inn, now?" Shiey asked. "Let's go back later! Let's have fun at the festival first!" Goku offered. "Well, okay." Shiey said as she and Goku went to the festival.

Houtou Castle, India…

"Kougaiji, why haven't you taken the girl yet?" Gyokumen Koushu asked. "I'm working on that." Kougaiji replied. "Well, hurry up. We can't continue the fourth phase of the resurrection of Gyumao without that girl." Gyokumen Koushu said. Kougaiji turned to leave. "Dokugakuji, get the flying dragons, we're going after the Sanzo party." Kougaiji said. "Right away." Dokugakuji replied. "Kougaiji! You're leaving without me again! Why won't you let me come with you?" Lirin exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Lirin. But Gyokumen Koushu told me to let you stay inside the castle at all times." Kougaiji said. "But!" Lirin protested. "Okay, I'll just bring you back something tasty." Kougaiji said. "Okay!" Lirin replied as she smiled. Kougaiji patted her head and turned to leave.

"Where have you been?" Gojyo asked. "We were just in town, enjoying the festival." Goku replied. "Yeah, why?" Shiey asked. "Nothing. Um, Shiey. Do you mind? We need to talk to Goku alone." Hakkai asked. "Um, sure. I'll just be in my room, okay?" Shiey said. "Okay." Hakkai smiled. Shiey went out of the room and proceeded to her room. Making sure that she was gone, Gojyo locked the door. "Hey monkey, we have to tell you something." Gojyo said. "What?" Goku asked.

Shiey headed back to her room and closed the door. Then, she sat down on her bed. _"What is Christmas like?"_ she thought. She could hardly remember her celebrating Christmas when she was a kid. Then, she remembered… they didn't have enough money to celebrate Christmas. She lay down on her bed. All this time, she had always wished to celebrate Christmas with her mom and Kouryuu. But seeing that her mom was gone and Kouryuu would obviously not celebrate it with her, it would be useless thinking of things like that. Then, she smiled. She compared her lifestyle before with her lifestyle now. Now… she had friends. Friends who cared a lot for her. And she found her brother. What else could she ask for? She was contented with just what she had now. And who knows? Maybe one day, something good might happen. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of breaking glass. "Take her." A low voice stated. "She's alone… good." The voice said again. "Who are you?" Shiey asked.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" a voice screamed. The four boys in the other room were disrupted. "Hey, that voice sounded a lot like-" Gojyo started. "Shiey's!" Hakkai finished. They all ran to Shiey's room and saw that Kougaiji and Dokugakuji cornered her. "Hey, we didn't say that you could take her just like that." Gojyo remarked. "Is that right?" Kougaiji asked. "Well, pardon me, would it be okay if I take her?" Kougaiji asked. "Sorry, but, we can't let you do that." Hakkai said protectively. And so, they started fighting. Sanzo walked over to Shiey and started untying the ropes on her arms and legs. Suddenly, Kougaiji's voice interrupted, "Why do you want her! Isn't she just a nuisance!" Kougaiji shouted. Sanzo looked at Shiey, she had tears in her eyes. "Yeah, she may be a nuisance…" Sanzo said. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku looked at him, surprised. "But she's still my sister." Sanzo finished. The other three boys looked at him, kind of surprised that he said what he just said. But, it was okay. "What!" Kougaiji asked. "Yeah, that's right. So, why don't you just leave right now?" Goku said. Kougaiji gritted his teeth in anger. "Fine, we will retreat for now, but next time-" Kougaiji said. "Yeah, yeah. We know already. We're tired of hearing it." Gojyo said. And with that, Kougaiji and Dokugakuji left. "Are you okay?" Hakkai asked, running to Shiey. "I'm fine." Shiey said, looking at Sanzo. "What?" Sanzo asked. "Nothing." Shiey replied as she smiled. _"Thank you…" _she thought.

After that incident, they all went to their respective rooms to rest. Shiey was on her bed, sitting down. _"Yeah, she may be a nuisance… but she's still my sister." _These words kept replaying itself inside Shiey's head. She smiled. Coming from Sanzo, that meant a lot to her. He finally acknowledged her as his sister. She may not be able to celebrate Christmas, but knowing that her friends were always there to make her day, it was enough of a Christmas present. She lay on her bed, thinking. She was so lucky to have come across the paths of these four. They certainly changed her views in life. Just then, a bright light came from the right side of her bed. She turned to see what it was. And was surprised to see that it was none other than Homura. "Homura?" she said. Homura smirked. She sat up and was about to run to the door when Homura caught hold of her wrist. She was starting to get tears in her eyes. "Please… don't hurt me." Shiey pleaded. Homura's eyes widened. "Who said I wanted to hurt you?" Homura asked. Shiey's eyes widened. "I just wanted to give you this," Homura said, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Shiey was shocked, she couldn't move. "Merry Christmas." Homura said as he vanished. Shiey stood where she was for a while, not moving. Did Homura do what he just did? It couldn't be possible. Shiey made her way to her bed and lay down again. She touched her lips and remembered what Homura said, _"Who said I wanted to hurt you? I just wanted to give you this… Merry Christmas." _And with that, she fell asleep.

The next day was Christmas Eve. Shiey woke up with snow falling on the ground. She went downstairs to the restaurant and saw that the four boys were there already. "Hey guys," she said, sitting on one of the chairs. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked. "Oh, uh…" Goku started. "We figured that maybe you wanted to rest more." Hakkai finished. "Yeah." Gojyo and Goku agreed. "Is there something you guys don't want to tell me?" Shiey asked. "No, of course not!" Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo answered in unison. "You guys are too obvious." Sanzo muttered. "What?" Shiey asked. "Oh, nothing. That was nothing." Goku said. "Okay then… we should start eating breakfast." Shiey offered. "Yeah! Food!" Goku cheered.

After eating breakfast, Hakkai and Gojyo went to buy supplies. Sanzo stayed in the inn. And Goku and Shiey went around town. "Goku," Shiey said. "Yeah?" Goku asked. "Is there something I should know about?" Shiey asked. Goku felt uneasy for a moment, but replied, "Okay… Gojyo has this really bad infection in his butt and he doesn't want you to know about it. He's afraid it will gross you out." Goku covered up. "Yeah, he was right. It is grossing me out." Shiey replied. "So, you want to go to a noodles stall?" Goku asked. "But, we just ate breakfast." Shiey protested. "But I'm already hungry." Goku explained. "Fine… let's go." Shiey said.

"You think Goku's doing a good job hiding the surprise?" Hakkai asked. "Knowing him, I don't think so. But, he better keep it a secret." Gojyo said. "Yeah." Hakkai said. "So, is that all we need to buy?" Gojyo asked. "Yes, that's all of it." Hakkai said. "Okay then. Let's go back to the inn so that we can start decorating." Gojyo said.

Konran Tower…

"Why didn't you take her?" Shien asked. "It's not yet time." Homura replied. "But, what did you do there last night then?" Zenon asked. "I gave her something she'll never forget." Homura answered, a smirk across his face.

It was already nearing sunset, and it was starting to get cold. Obviously… snow was falling. "Goku, we better go back to the inn." Shiey said. "Okay." Goku said. "But, can we stop by the meat buns stall before we do?" Goku asked. "Fine." Shiey replied. "Yay!" And so, they started looking for a meat buns stall. "We'll take one dozen meat buns please!" Goku said. The man got his order and handed it to Goku. Shiey payed for it and then, they went back to the inn.

"Hey Goku, are you sure that Gojyo has an infection on his butt?" Shiey asked as they started to climb the stairs of the inn. "Uh—yeah." Goku said. "Okay, then." Shiey said. "Here we are." Goku said. "But this is Sanzo and Hakkai's room. My room is over there." Shiey pointed. "Yeah, but the guys said they wanted to give you something, so we should stop by here first." Goku said. "Okay." Shiey said as she opened the door. She turned on the switch of the light. Just then, two men jumped up saying, "Merry Christmas!" "What the!" Shiey yelled. Hakkai walked over to her. "We figured that since you didn't know what Christmas is like, maybe we'd celebrate together." Hakkai said. "Yeah, now come on, let's celebrate!" Gojyo yelled. Shiey looked around the room. It was decorated with streamers that were color green and red. And there was a table filled with all kinds of food. And of course, there was a tree decorated with Christmas lights. "Thank you so much, you guys." Shiey said. "Oh yeah, just so you know… this was kinda Sanzo's idea." Gojyo whispered. Shiey looked over at the tree and saw Sanzo sitting there with a Santa Claus outfit. She tried not to laugh at him. "You just try and laugh, I swear, even though it's Christmas, I'm going to kill you." Sanzo said, pointing his gun at Shiey. Shiey smiled and walked over to the tree.

"Open my present first, Shiey!" Goku exclaimed as he handed Shiey a box wrapped in gold. "Thanks, Goku." She said as she began unwrapping the gift. "Oh, it's cute. I love it." Shiey said, hugging Goku. Goku blushed a little, "Sure!" Goku said. "Here, open mine next." Gojyo said, handing Shiey a tiny box wrapped in red. Shiey smiled, "Thanks a lot, Gojyo." She opened it and it revealed a white hankerchief with a blue lace trimming. Shiey smiled and hugged Gojyo. "What? No kiss?" Gojyo teased. Shiey smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Here." Sanzo said, tossing her a tiny box, wrapped in purple. "Thanks, Sanzo." Shiey said, as she opened the box. "Oh, it's beautiful." Shiey said, taking the hair clip. It was a purple hair clip with a purple crystal on one end. She immediately clipped it onto her hair. "Shiey, do you mind helping me with the food?" Hakkai asked. "Sure, why not." Shiey said, standing up and following Hakkai into the kitchen. "Shiey," Hakkai started. "Here." Hakkai said, giving her a small, green box. Shiey smiled and opened it. Her eyes grew wide when she saw what was inside. It was a silver necklace with a green emerald as a pendant. "Oh, it's beautiful. Thanks, Hakkai." Shiey said. "It was also my first gift to Kanan." Hakkai said, smiling at her. Shiey's jaw dropped. "Here." Shiey said, giving it back to Hakkai. "I can't have that. That's Kanan's." Shiey said. "You can keep it." Shiey said. Hakkai looked at her and approached her, "Shiey, it's okay. I want you to have it." Hakkai said. "Really?" Shiey asked. Hakkai smiled and nodded. Then, he unclasped it and put it around Shiey's neck. "I love you, Shiey." Hakkai said, smiling at Shiey. "I love you too, Hakkai." Shiey said. And then, they shared a kiss. Shiey pulled away. "Merry Christmas, Hakkai." Shiey said. "Merry Christmas, Shiey." Hakkai said. And they made there way back outside with the tray of snacks in their hands. It truly was a Christmas to remember… to cherish… and of course… a Christmas to love.

Author's note: What do you think? Please review! Thanks!


	10. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Saiyuki! They all belong to the famous Kazuya Minekura!

Author's note: Hey guys! It's me again! Hope you like my story so far. Thanks for all the reviewers! Here's chapter 10! Hope you guys like it. Read and review!

**Chapter 10: Captured**

A month passed since Christmas. And now, we find our heroes driving through the plains. "Hakkai, are we almost to the next town?" Goku asked. "Um, actually… it's gonna take three days until we find the next town." Hakkai replied. "What!" Goku yelled. "What about our food?" Goku asked. "We'll have to bear with what we have." Hakkai remarked. "You can't be serious!" Goku protested. "Will you shut up already!" Gojyo remarked. And so, they started fighting. "You stupid monkey! All you think about is food!" Gojyo said as he hit Goku on the head. "Don't call me a monkey, you stupid, pervy water sprite!" Goku remarked. "At least I don't have a stomach for a brain!" Gojyo yelled. "Well, at least, I'm not in heat every single day of my life!" Goku yelled back. "Are you asking for trouble?" Sanzo asked, pointing his gun at them. "We'd rather live a little longer." The two replied in unison.

It was still a little cold, but it was bearable. The only trouble they had was the weather. It was certainly not good, considering that the sky was dark and it was only noon. "Hey Hakkai, we better find a place we can stop for the night soon enough. If we want to be spared from this rain." Gojyo said. Shiey, on the other hand, was examining her surroundings. _"I know this place…" _she thought. "Hakkai," Shiey said. "Yes?" Hakkai asked. "Let Hakuryu transform back into a dragon." Shiey instructed. Hakkai nodded and Hakuryu turned back into a dragon. "What are you doing Shiey?" Goku asked. "I think I have an idea on where we can stay tonight." Shiey said as she led the way inside a thick forest.

Konran Tower…

Homura stood up from his seat. "It's finally time, right?" Zenon asked. "You're going, am I right?" Shien asked. Homura smirked. "Yeah… see you guys later." Homura said as the doors leading out of Konran tower opened. "It's finally time…" Homura whispered to himself.

Shiey stopped in her tracks. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" Gojyo asked. "Yeah." Shiey nodded. "Have you been here before, Shiey?" Goku asked. "Yeah… I lived here before." Shiey replied as she began walking again. Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku had no idea what Shiey was talking about. While Hakkai, on the other hand, knew exactly what she meant. _"If I'm right, it's this way… I hope it's still there." _Shiey thought.

It started raining, and Sanzo was in a bad mood again. Pretty soon, they arrived in front of an old log cabin. It was kind of hard to see through the fog, but they managed. "Here. I hope this place is okay." Shiey said. "Anywhere's okay. Just as long as we get out of the rain." Goku remarked as he walked inside the cabin, followed by Sanzo and Gojyo. Hakkai walked over to Shiey. "Shiey, is this?" he asked. Shiey looked at him, "Yeah. This is it." She replied. "This is the forest where I met Homura." Shiey said.

Inside the log cabin, you could hear the raindrops. Gojyo started the fire as the others gathered around it. Shiey sat in between Hakkai and Goku. "Hakkai, is Sanzo going to be okay?" Shiey asked as she looked at Sanzo who was sitting by the window, looking outside. Hakkai smiled, "He'll be fine when the rain stops. Don't worry, Shiey." Hakkai remarked. "So, how come you said you know this forest?" Goku asked. "I lived here once before." Shiey replied. "Really? Out here? All alone?" Gojyo asked. "No…" Shiey said, looking away. "I lived here with Homura." Shiey managed to say. "Homura!" Gojyo and Goku yelled in unison. It also caused Sanzo to look their way, but only for a moment. "Yeah, I know it's unbelievable. But Homura and I used to live here." Shiey said. "Hakkai, you know about this?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai nodded, then he looked at Shiey. Shiey smiled at him and nodded. And so, he told them the whole story. The whole story of how Shiey knew Homura. "I'm gonna kill that sick punk!" Goku yelled as Hakkai finished. "Calm down, Goku." Hakkai said. Shiey looked at them with a fake smile. "Don't worry about it. It's in the past. What's done is done." Shiey explained. "Well then, shall we have lunch?" Hakkai announced. "Yeah!" Goku exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. Shiey smiled and helped Hakkai with the food.

"Shiey, can you please give this to Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, handing Shiey a tray with a bowl of rice and a few spring rolls. "Sure." Shiey replied, smiling at him. Shiey took the tray and walked over to where Sanzo was. He was sitting on a large box, looking out the window. "Sanzo, here's your lunch." Shiey said. Sanzo didn't even look back at her; he just stared at the rain. "Please eat, if not, you might become weak." Shiey said. When Sanzo didn't look at her, she took a smaller box and placed the tray on it. "Please eat. I'll leave your food here." Shiey said as she walked back to where the others were. Sanzo was taking a trip down memory lane again. And nobody could prevent him from doing so. Not even his sister. He was stuck in his past right now. And nobody could do anything about it.

"Are you sure he'll be alright, Hakkai? What if he doesn't eat?" Shiey asked worriedly. "He'll be fine, Shiey. We can't do anything if he doesn't want to eat. Whether we like it or not, Sanzo will be this way until the rain stops. And we won't be able to do anything about it. It's just the way he is." Hakkai said. "I hope he'll be fine when the rain stops." Shiey whispered. "Will we be here until tomorrow, Hakkai?" Goku asked. "Probably. If the rain doesn't stop, we have no choice but to stay here." Hakkai replied. "Great, we're stuck inside this log cabin with nothing to do." Gojyo remarked. Hakkai and Shiey smiled at each other and started eating.

After eating their lunch, Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai decided to play cards. "Are you sure you don't want to play with us, Shiey?" Goku asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Shiey replied. And so, the three boys started playing. Shiey, on the other hand, sat by the fire and warmed herself. Then she looked at Sanzo. _"I sure hope he's okay. He must be in a really bad mood." _She thought. Then, she looked at the tray of food that Sanzo left untouched. She stood up from where she was and approached Sanzo. "Are you sure you're not hungry, Sanzo?" Shiey asked. No reply came from Sanzo. "I'll be taking this, okay?" Shiey said, smiling. But Sanzo still didn't remove his eyes from the rain. Shiey's smile vanished. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Sanzo. She wanted to help him badly. She wanted to ease the pain he was feeling. But she didn't know how. She tore her eyes away from Sanzo and took the tray by the fire. Not even a single bite was taken from it. Then she looked at the other three. "Hey! You cheated, you unfair water sprite!" Goku yelled. "I did not cheat! And besides, you're not even winning!" Gojyo yelled back. "Well, you're not doing a good job as well are you?" Goku said. "Hakkai's beating you in every game!" Goku teased. "Why you…" Gojyo said as he started an argument with Goku. Hakkai was looking at them, chuckling. Shiey giggled a little and decided to play with them as well.

Outside…

Homura stood in the distance. He smirked. _"Should I go in there and start a racket? Or should I wait until tonight?" _he asked himself. Then, his gaze stopped on Shiey. "I will get you back, Shiey. Even if it means taking you by force and hurting those you care a lot for." Homura said as he vanished.

"You're good at this, Shiey." Hakkai complimented. "Not as good as you… you beat us in every single game." Shiey replied. "Hey, this is getting boring. Is there anything else to do around here?" Gojyo asked, smoking on a cigarette. "I'm afraid there's nothing more to do." Shiey said. "Hey Hakkai, maybe we could go out for a walk." Gojyo said. "In this condition?" Shiey asked. "Yeah, let's see if there's anything else to see out there." Hakkai remarked as he took two umbrellas. "Will you two be okay?" Hakkai asked Goku and Shiey. "Yeah, we'll be fine." Goku answered. "Okay then, we'll be back later." Gojyo said as he and Hakkai went out of the cabin.

"Hey, since when have you known that Shiey and Homura used to live here?" Gojyo asked Hakkai. "Well, it's been some time now." Hakkai said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Gojyo asked. "I'm afraid that Shiey wasn't ready to tell you guys yet." Hakkai replied. "What else do we have to know about her?" Gojyo asked. "Well, I think that's about it." Hakkai answered. "Okay then, the fog's too thick to travel in, so I guess we'll be leaving tomorrow, right?" Gojyo asked. "Yeah, and in Sanzo's current condition, we're not likely to travel." Hakkai replied. "Rain. What's wrong with it?" Gojyo said. "I don't know with Sanzo. But I kind of like the rain." Gojyo added. "And it was in the rain that I found you three years ago. So, I have nothing against the rain." Gojyo finished. "Well, it's kind of different with Sanzo." Hakkai said.

"Hey Goku, you must know what Sanzo thinks about when it rains." Shiey asked. Goku shook his head, "Nope. I don't know anything. Sanzo won't tell me." Goku replied. "Hey Shiey," Goku began. "Where did you get that necklace?" Goku asked as he looked at the necklace around Shiey's neck. "This? Oh, Hakkai gave it to me for Christmas." Shiey said. "Wow. He gave you that? He must really like you." Goku said. Shiey blushed.

"So, have you told her you love her yet?" Gojyo asked. No reply came from Hakkai. "I'll take that as a yes." Gojyo replied. "Its good to know that you're not thinking of it as betrayal against Kanan." Gojyo said. "Well, we kind of worked that out." Hakkai said. "What do you mean by 'worked that out'?" Gojyo asked. "Well, Shiey summoned Kanan and she and I talked for a while. Well, basically it's like that." Hakkai explained. "Shiey summoned Kanan? For you?" Gojyo said. "She must be really persistent." Gojyo said. Hakkai looked at him. "Don't take it the wrong way." Gojyo said. "We should probably be getting back." Hakkai said. "Yeah." Gojyo replied as they walked back to the cabin.

Shiey and Goku were sitting by the fire, silently. Just then, Goku noticed the food that Sanzo left untouched. "Hey Shiey, can I eat that?" Goku asked, pointing to the tray of food. "Sure, Goku." Shiey replied. "Yahoo! Food!" Goku yelled as he started eating it. Suddenly, Shiey's eyes widened at the thought that had just entered her mind. _"That's right! Why haven't I thought of it before?"_ Shiey thought as she stood up and made her way to Sanzo. Then suddenly, she stopped. _"I almost forgot, my celestial powers are weakening. How am I going to do this?" _Shiey asked herself. Just then, she looked at Goku. Then, she approached him. "Goku," she said. "Yeah?" Goku asked. "I was wondering if I could take some of your power. It's for something important…" Shiey said, her bangs now covering her eyes. Goku looked at her, surprised. Then, he smiled and replied, "Sure." Shiey looked at her, startled that he said yes. "Thanks so much, Goku." Shiey said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. And slowly, she could feel power surging through her veins. When she pulled her hand away, Goku fell on the ground, dizzy. "Goku, are you okay?" Shiey asked, worriedly. Goku smiled at her, "I'm fine, Shiey." He reassured. Shiey smiled and made her way to Sanzo. Then, she stood behind him and began chanting something. Then, she placed her hand on Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo was about to slap her hand away when a bright light suddenly appeared all around Shiey. Shiey was now inside Sanzo's thoughts… inside his past…

Flashback 

_"Kouryuu, master Sanzo wants to see you. I'm coming in." Shuei said as he entered Kouryuu's room. He was surprised to see Kouryuu sitting on the window, looking at the moon. "Sorry, I must've spaced out there, say it again?" Kouryuu asked. "Master Sanzo wishes to see you." Shuei said again. "Of course." Kouryuu said, climbing down from the window. He walked over to Shuei and stopped in front of him. "Here, I want you to have this." Kouryuu said. "Are you sure? These were the beads they found on you when you were just a baby." Shuei said. "I'm sure. And since I haven't given anyone anything before, it's kind of a collector's item. Guard them well." Kouryuu said as he made his way to his master's room. _

_Koumyou Sanzo now lay dead on the floor, blood was everywhere. And not far from him, Kouryuu was kneeling down, blood covered his robes. "I couldn't protect him." He said over and over. Blaming himself for the death of his master._

_End of flashback_

Sanzo snapped back to reality and saw Shiey still standing behind him, her arm still on his shoulder. "Sanzo, I'm sorry." Shiey said. Sanzo narrowed his eyes. Then, he slapped her hand away. "Get out." Sanzo ordered. Shiey's eyes widened. "Why are you still here? I told you to get out. I don't need your sympathy." Sanzo demanded. Shiey started getting teary eyed. Then, she ran to the door. She opened it and saw Hakkai and Gojyo standing outside. "Shiey." Hakkai said. Shiey ran outside, she ran as fast as she could. Tears flowed behind her. "Shiey!" Hakkai yelled. Hakkai and Gojyo ran inside. "Goku, what happened?" Hakkai asked. "Sanzo got mad at her and told her to get out. I'll find her." Goku volunteered as he stood up and left. "Shiey…" Hakkai whispered.

Shiey ran as fast as she could. Tears flowed behind her. She ran to a place that only she knew of. Pretty soon, she got to that place. It was near a waterfall and there was a lake as well. She kneeled on the ground and started crying. "Shiey, why are you all alone?" a voice came. Shiey looked above her and saw Homura. "Homura…" Shiey said. "Why are you crying?" Homura asked. "Had a fight with your brother?" Homura asked. "Go away!" Shiey said as she tried to slap Homura. But Homura caught her hand before she could even have the chance to. Shiey was about to scream when Homura's lips collided with hers. Then, he pulled away. "You're coming with me." Homura said as he took Shiey in his arms. Shiey struggled to break free but he was too strong. Finally, she gave up and fell unconscious. Homura smiled and was about to leave when Goku suddenly appeared. "Son Goku… tell Konzen that if he wants his sister back, he should go to Konran tower. I'll be taking her with me." Homura said as he kissed Shiey on the cheek, and they both vanished. "Bastard! Come back here!" Goku yelled.

Goku ran back to the cabin. "They got Shiey!" he yelled. "Who has Shiey?" Hakkai panicked. "Homura does! He says that I we want her back, we should go to Konran tower. We have to get her back! Who knows what Homura might do to her!" Goku panicked as well. "You're right, Goku." Hakkai agreed. "Just great, the fog's not lifting. We'll be stuck here all night." Gojyo remarked. Then, they all looked at Sanzo. "Sanzo?" they said in unison. But Sanzo didn't respond. He only looked at the rain… and thought about what he had told Shiey.

Author's note: What do you think? I'm sorry if there was no Shiey and Hakkai interaction. But, I promise that there will be! Please review! Thank you!


	11. Saved

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Saiyuki! They all belong to Kazuya Minekura!

Author's note: Hey! It's me again! How was chapter 10? Hope you guys liked it! Well, I'm proud to present chapter 11. Please read and enjoy this chapter then review afterwards, 'kay? Thanks!

**Chapter 11: Saved**

_"Sanzo…Sanzo…Sanzo…"_ a voice called. Sanzo was pretty sure it was Shiey's. He could hear it again. He was hearing voices again. Just like that time when he found Goku in Mt. Gogyou. It was midnight and Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo were asleep. Sanzo was still sitting on some boxes by the window. He couldn't help but remember what he had said to Shiey earlier that night. _"Get out. Why are you still here? I told you to get out. I don't need your sympathy."_ She wasn't supposed to be poking her nose in other people's business anyway. But he couldn't help but feel guilty about what he did. He stood up from the boxes and went outside the cabin. It stopped raining, but the fog was still there. He walked for some time, until pretty soon, he reached a clearing. He sat on a rock and took out a cigarette. Then, he lit it and started smoking. _"What have I done?" _he asked himself.

Konran tower…

Shiey woke up and found out that she was chained against a wall. She tried desperately to break free, but the chains were too heavy and she was feeling very weak. "Are you awake?" Homura asked. Shiey looked up and saw Homura walking to her. "Let me go!" Shiey demanded as she tugged on the chains. "I can't do that." Homura said as he lifted Shiey's chin so that she was facing him. "What do you want with me?" Shiey asked, tears gathering in her eyes. "Now, now." Homura started, wiping away her tears, "If these tears are for your brother, Konzen, then don't worry. I'm pretty sure that they'll be here in a matter of days." Homura replied. "Konzen?" Shiey asked. "Your brother… Sanzo, I mean." Homura stated. "Don't you dare touch any of them!" Shiey yelled. "Watch your temper." Homura said, smirking. "You know you're a heretic, Shiey. Other people despise you. That's why you cling to Sanzo and his friends, because they look at you as an equal. Because they don't care if you're a heretic or not. You look to Sanzo as someone very important to you. But, does Sanzo see you the same way you see him? Does he look to you as more than just a heretical being that lives in this planet? Looks at you than more just a mere nuisance?" Homura remarked. Pictures of Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo ran through Shiey's mind. "But you're forgetting something. There is someone else who sees you as an equal, as the person you really are. Someone who acknowledges your strengths and limitations. Someone who loves you the way you are." Homura said. Shiey looked up at him. "Me." Homura said, tracing Shiey's lips with his finger. Shiey looked away, tears in her eyes. Then, she looked back at Homura. "I swear, if you touch any of them, I'm going to kill you!" Shiey yelled. Homura just smirked. "We'll see about that." Homura said, as he turned around. Just then, he turned back at Shiey and punched her right in the stomach. Shiey screamed in pain as blood escaped from her mouth. And then, she fell into darkness.

Back at the cabin…

Hakkai woke up early. The fog had lifted and the sun was out. He was about to turn and greet Shiey good morning when suddenly, he remembered that she was with Homura. He walked out of the cabin and sat by the clearing. "Shiey…we'll get you back." Hakkai whispered. "Please be alright. I promise I will do anything in my power to get you back. I won't lose anyone I love anymore. Not again." Hakkai said. "Don't worry, we'll get her back." Gojyo said as he sat beside Hakkai. "Gojyo…" Hakkai said. "I'm sure she's alright. All we have to do is go to Konran tower, fight Homura and his minions, and then we get her back, right? Piece of cake." Gojyo remarked. Hakkai smiled.

Konran tower…

Shiey woke up, there was a trail of blood from her mouth. Her stomach still hurt and she felt like her left arm was broken. Homura must have hit her while she was asleep. "Sanzo…" Shiey whispered. "Good morning." Homura remarked. Shiey didn't reply. Homura stood in front of her, a handkerchief in his hands. Shiey recognized it and remembered that Gojyo gave it to her for Christmas. "Give that back!" Shiey yelled. "I'm just using it to wipe the blood off your mouth." Homura said as he started wiping off the blood. "There you go." Homura said, then he put back the handkerchief in Shiey's pocket. And when he was about to leave, he caught sight of the necklace Shiey was wearing. He pulled it off Shiey's neck. Shiey's eyes widened in shock. _"Here, it was my first gift to Kanan. I want you to have it." _"Please, give it back. Homura, please, give it back to me." Shiey pleaded. "Where did you get this?" Homura demanded. "Hakkai gave it to me." Shiey replied. "And I bet it's really special to you." Homura declared. "Yes." Shiey replied. "Here, you can have it back. It means nothing to me." Homura said placing it inside Shiey's pocket. Then, suddenly, he kissed Shiey on the lips. And while he was, he also took off the chains that kept her against the wall. Homura pulled away and Shiey landed on the ground with a thud. "Why?" Shiey asked. Homura faced her, "I want you to fight with me." Homura announced as he brought out his sword. "But…" Shiey protested, but Homura started attacking her. She dodged his attacks, until, she fell weak and Homura successfully slashed her sleeves off, revealing the inscription left by the demon. "What is that?" Homura asked. Shiey recovered and covered it with her hand. "It's nothing." Shiey replied. Homura walked over to her and grabbed her hair, "Tell me what it is." Homura demanded. "It's an inscription. If it becomes complete, I'll turn into a demon." Shiey explained. "Is that so?" Homura said, letting go of her hair. Shiey looked at him, "Why don't you just kill me?" Shiey asked. "That's what you want to do, right?" Shiey said. Homura kneeled beside her. "And what makes you say that?" Homura said, moving closer to her. "I'm simply going to use you as bait." He finished.

Hakkai and Gojyo went back to the cabin and saw that Sanzo was awake. "Good morning." Hakkai greeted. Sanzo frowned and stood up to leave. "Wake up the monkey. We're going." Sanzo said. Gojyo and Hakkai looked at him, and smiled. Sanzo made his way outside and Gojyo went to Goku to wake him up. "Hey, Goku. Wake up you stupid monkey." Gojyo said, shaking him awake. Goku blinked his eyes and sat up. "Breakfast already?" he asked. "No, stupid. We're going to Konran tower to get Shiey back." Gojyo replied. Goku lit up. "If that's the case then let's get going!" Goku said, standing up and running outside. Gojyo shrugged and followed him outside. Hakkai followed afterwards, since he had to fix their stuff.

"Sanzo, do you think Shiey's okay?" Goku asked. No reply came from Sanzo. "I'm sure she's fine, Goku." Hakkai replied, with a smile on his face. _"Please be alright, Shiey. We're coming." _Hakkai thought.

Back at Konran tower…

Shiey stood up. Blood was rushing out from her wounds and she could hardly stand. She wasn't used to head on head combat. She always relied on her powers to help her. But now, since her powers were weakening, she had no choice but to fight. "Come on, Shiey. I'm not even half way through." Homura said, he hardly had a scratch on him. Shiey tried her best to stand, but she just fell back to the ground. After a few minutes, Shiey gathered up her strength to stand up. She ran to Homura and was about to kick him when he disappeared and appeared behind her. He grinned at Shiey and slashed her back. Shiey fell on the ground in pain as blood escaped her wound. "This simply won't do." Homura said. He knelt beside Shiey and grabbed her by her left arm. Shiey winced in pain. "This is going to hurt." Homura said as he did his best to fix Shiey's arm. "There you go. Feels better, doesn't it?" Homura declared. Shiey opened her eyes and was surprised to feel that her left arm wasn't broken anymore. She stood up once again and tried her best to attack Homura… successfully. But she kept on missing. "We're going no where." Homura said. Shiey furrowed her brows as Homura walked to her. She backed away, but Homura appeared behind her. "I'll take this." Homura said, taking something from her pocket. Shiey's eyes widened when she realized that what he took was the necklace Hakkai had given her. "Homura, give that back!" Shiey pleaded. Homura smirked and kept it in his pocket. "I'll be holding onto it for a while." Homura said, grinning. "You jerk!" Shiey yelled as she ran to Homura, ready to make an attack. Just then, an orange-haired man appeared in front of Homura. "Back away, lady." Zenon said, aiming at her with his gun. "Zenon," Homura interfered. "Yup?" Zenon asked. "Put the gun down." Homura ordered. Zenon had a puzzled look on his face, but he put the gun down. "Shiey, I'd like you to meet Zenon." Homura said. "What's up?" Zenon asked. And out of nowhere, a man with green hair appeared. "And this is Shien." Homura said, pointing to the green-haired man. "My pleasure." Shien said. Shiey was confused. Why would Homura be introducing her to his minions? "Shiey, I have an offer to give you." Homura said. "Join me. Together, we'll create a new heaven and earth. We'll live in it together… without restrictions." Homura said, reaching his hand out to Shiey. Shiey's eyes widened in shock. "No way in hell! I wouldn't join you! I'd rather die!" Shiey said. "If you wish." Homura said. "Zenon, Shien." Homura said. Zenon and Shien walked toward Shiey. Shiey backed away as Shien and Zenon were getting closer. Just then, Zenon appeared behind her and took her arms and tied it together. Shien approached her and placed his hand on her forehead and began chanting something. And after Shien finished his chanting, Homura stepped forward and kissed her. Shiey tried and struggled to break free, but to no avail. Just then, she began to feel sleepy and she passed out. "You did it, right?" Homura asked. "Yes." Shien replied. "It will take a while before the curse is complete. After a while passes after she sees them, then it will take it's effect." Shien declared. "Good." Homura said, smiling. "Well, that's over with." Zenon said. "Yes, now all we do is wait." Shien said as they all looked at Shiey who lay on the ground.

Hakkai stepped on the breaks. "Hakkai, what's the problem?" Gojyo asked. It took a while for Hakkai to reply. "N-nothing." Hakkai replied. _"At least, I hope it is."_ Hakkai thought. Then, he began driving again. _"Shiey? Is that you? Why am I having a feeling that something bad is happening to you? Please be alright, Shiey." _Hakkai thought.

Sunset came, and they decided to stop in the forest they were in, since it was getting dark. Hakkai and Goku set up camp and Gojyo and Sanzo were inside the tent. Pretty soon, it started raining. Gojyo looked at Sanzo, who was, as always, looking at the rain. Hakkai and Goku came in and they decided to eat dinner. "Hey Hakkai, is Sanzo okay? I haven't heard him say one thing for the whole day." Goku said. Hakkai looked at Sanzo. "He's okay, Goku." Hakkai replied. Sanzo was looking at the rain while the others started eating. _"Great, now I have two things to remember when it rains." _Sanzo thought.

Konran tower…

Homura got up from his chair and walked to Shiey. "Going somewhere?" Zenon asked. Homura smirked as he took off Shiey's chains and carried her. "Yeah, don't wait up for me." Homura teased. Zenon replied, "We won't." And Homura and Shiey vanished.

The rain stopped and Sanzo was recovering from it. "Hakkai, how long is it until we reach Konran tower?" Sanzo asked. Hakkai was surprised. "Maybe a day or two." Hakkai replied. Sanzo got up and started eating dinner. "Sanzo, why were you mad at Shiey?" Goku asked. Suddenly, Sanzo hit him on the head with his fan. "That's why." Sanzo said, eating once more. "I don't get it." Goku said. "You shouldn't be poking your nose into other people's business, stupid monkey!" Gojyo teased. "I told you a thousand times not to call me that, you stupid water sprite!" Goku teased back. "Oh yeah, stupid monkey. I forgot, you know why? Because I always keep remembering that your name is stupid monkey." Gojyo yelled. "Oh yeah? Well, you're not a stupid water sprite, but a red cockroach head!" Goku yelled back. BAM! BAM! "Will you two shut up!" Sanzo said as he began shooting. Goku and Gojyo settled down, but only for a while. Just then, Sanzo heard it again. _"Sanzo…Sanzo…Sanzo…"_ It was Shiey's voice. She was calling out to him. Sanzo stood up and ran out of the tent and deep into the forest. "What's with Sanzo?" Gojyo asked. "I think we should follow him." Hakkai said as they ran after Sanzo.

Sanzo ran as fast as he could. _"Sanzo…" _ The voice was getting louder. Shiey must be in the forest. Upon reaching a clearing, he saw a silhouette of a girl leaning against a tree. He walked to her and knelt beside her. "Glad to see you came, Konzen." A voice said. Sanzo looked up and there, leaning against a tree, was Homura. "Homura, you prick!" Sanzo said. "Came for your sister, didn't you?" Homura said. "And what if I did?" Sanzo spat back. Sanzo began to untie the ropes that tied Shiey to the tree. "I can't allow you to do that." Homura said as he brought out his sword and was about to slash Sanzo, when Sanzo suddenly jumped out of the way. Just then, Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo came. "Homura!" Goku said, summoning his nyoi-bou. Goku started attacking Homura, non-stop. Gojyo was about to join in when Zenon and Shien appeared in front of him. "Mind if we join in?" Zenon said. "Not at all. The more the merrier." Gojyo said as he started attacking. "Sanzo, I'll take care of Shien. Go and help Shiey." Hakkai said. Sanzo ran to Shiey and was about to free her when Homura came and blocked his way. Sanzo took out his gun and started shooting, but it had no effect on Homura. "Get out of the way, Sanzo!" Goku said as he hit Homura with his staff. Homura slashed Goku with his sword and Goku fell to the ground. "Goku!" Sanzo yelled. "Get out of my way, Homura!" Sanzo yelled. "No way." Homura said.

"Get ready!" Zenon said as he started shooting Gojyo. Gojyo managed to dodge every single one. But, he was suddenly caught off guard and Zenon's bullets hit him. Gojyo yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "Gojyo!" Hakkai yelled. Shien took the chance, he tied Hakkai's arms together with his whip and Zenon started shooting. Hakkai screamed as well and fell to the ground. Zenon and Shien smirked at each other and went to join Homura.

"You stupid bastard!" Sanzo yelled, shooting continually. Homura just smirked and stood there. Then, he took out his sword and slashed Sanzo from his chest down to his stomach. Sanzo fell to the ground, but stood up again and continued fighting Homura.

Inside Shiey's thoughts…

"Shiey… wake up." A voice called. Shiey woke up and looked around, all she could see was darkness. "Shiey… wake up. They need you." Kanan said. "Kanan?" Shiey called. "Yes, now go. Your friends need your help." Kanan said, and Shiey suddenly woke up.

Shiey woke up and saw what happened. Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai were lying on the ground. And she saw Sanzo with wounds all over, and blood was rushing out from those wounds. Shiey was about to stand up and run to him when she realized that she was still tied against the tree. "Sanzo!" Shiey screamed. Sanzo looked in her direction. "Shiey…" Sanzo said, then he fell to the ground. "Sanzo! Sanzo! Please wake up! Wake up, Sanzo!" Shiey repeated over and over. "I'm sorry you had to miss the fight, Shiey." Homura said as he walked towards Sanzo and took the sutra. "I'll be taking this if you don't mind." Homura said. "Homura! You stupid, arrogant jerk!" Shiey continued yelling. She kept on trying to break free from the ropes, but she had lost all her strength. Just then, she felt a great energy surge through her body and she felt like it would explode if she didn't let it out. "Homura!" Shiey yelled as she broke free from the ropes and ran straight to Homura. She started attacking him. Then, she kicked him so hard that he fell to the ground. After which, she took back the sutra and dug in his pocket to get her necklace. Then, she walked over to Sanzo and the others. Then, a very bright light came and they vanished.

They arrived back at the cabin. Shiey healed the wounds of Hakkai. "Shiey, you're okay!" Hakkai exclaimed as he hugged Shiey. "Hakkai, here." Shiey said, giving him the sutra. Then, she fell to the ground. "Hakkai, please heal Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo's wounds. I'm afraid all I can do is this. And… please thank him for me. Thank you…as well. And please…also tell him that…I'm sorry." Shiey said, then she let out a scream of pain and she fell unconscious. "Shiey…" Hakkai said. Hakkai looked at her palm and saw that she was holding the necklace he gave her. Then, he also saw all the wounds she had. Some were deep and they were still bleeding badly. "Shiey…" Hakkai said, grasping her hand tight. "I'll see what I can do." He finished as he hugged her.

Author's note: Hey! What do you guys think? Was it too much? Please tell me! Anyway, thanks for all your support! Please review! Lots of thanks!

animefanatic19---


	12. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Saiyuki! They all belong to Kazuya Minekura.

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm back! I missed you all! I am SO SORRY if I haven't updated for such a long time. Our computer broke down twice and we had to get it fixed…so there goes all my files! Everything was gone! My documents, pictures and most of all my fanfic! Well, hope you guys aren't too mad at me! Gome! Gome! I am so mad at myself though… anyway… here's chapter 12 and I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! Its been a while…

**Chapter 12: Hope**

Sanzo woke up ahead of everyone the next day. He sat up and looked around to see where he was. He was back at the cabin… with the others. Goku and Gojyo were sprawled on the ground, still fast asleep. Hakkai was sitting up, his back leaning on a few boxes, but he was also asleep. Then, he looked down. He saw himself covered in bandages. _"It must have been Hakkai…"_ he thought. Just then, he remembered what happened last night. Between him and Homura. He panicked as he looked around the cabin, but he quickly calmed down when he saw Shiey asleep on the ground not far from him. He walked over to her and sat there for a while. Her face looked peaceful, but if you looked at the rest of her, then you might change your mind. Her lavender top were torn in some places and her skirt was the same. Her arm was bandaged because of a few cuts. Her legs had black and blue bruises all over them. And just when Sanzo thought it couldn't get worse… it did. Shiey moved uneasily and lay on her side, her back now facing Sanzo. His eyes grew in shock at what he saw on Shiey's back. There was a huge wound that was neatly bandaged, but blood has already started seeping out of it. Shiey's top was held together by only a few more pieces of fabric on the bottom. "Homura…" Sanzo said in fury. Then, his features slightly softened as Shiey turned to face him again. "Shiey… What did he do to you?" he whispered. Just then, he saw Hakkai move from the corner of his eye. He turned to look at him. "Good morning." Hakkai greeted with a smile. Sanzo looked away and turned back to Shiey. "I'll have to change her bandages later." Hakkai said, approaching Sanzo. "How'd we get here?" Sanzo asked, not tearing his eyes away from Shiey. "If I'm correct, I think Shiey brought us here." Hakkai replied. "I thought her powers were weakening." Sanzo said. "Well, that troubles me as well. We'll just have to ask Shiey when she wakes up." Hakkai said. "So, did she heal us as well?" Sanzo inquired. "She was only able to heal my wounds. I think it was because she knew I could take care of you guys. And besides, I think she was tired from everything that happened." Hakkai answered. "We won't be traveling today, are we, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked. "No." Sanzo replied. "I suppose not." Hakkai added. A moment of silence occurred, but was broken by Goku and Gojyo who had just waken up. "What a beautiful day!" Goku remarked, stretching his arms. "When's breakfast?" he suddenly asked, causing Gojyo to sweat drop. "Is that all you ever think about, you stupid monkey?" Gojyo teased. "No, you stupid water sprite!" Goku yelled. "Okay, then give me something else you think about." Gojyo declared. "Okay! Um…" Goku started. "I knew it…" Gojyo said. "What do you mean by that!" Goku yelled. "Just the way I said it." Gojyo replied. And so, an argument began. "Now, now. Why don't you guys settle down and I'll make breakfast?" Hakkai said, attempting to break it up. "Yeah! Food!" Goku exclaimed.

Konran tower…

"Is it taking effect yet?" Homura asked. "It might be. She already saw them last night. And seeing that some of her powers have returned, it must be taking its course." Shien replied. "Good." Homura said. "What's the curse you put on her anyway?" Zenon asked. "The curse of Shizai. It is able to make a person forget every happy memory and leaves them only with the bad." Shien answered. "Harsh." Zenon remarked. "Exactly." Homura said, grinning in satisfaction.

"Hakkai, is Sanzo okay?" Goku asked. "He's fine, Goku." Hakkai reassured with a smile. "Will he be eating breakfast?" Goku inquired. "Maybe later." Gojyo replied. "When will Shiey wake up?" Goku asked again. "She might wake up soon." Hakkai stated. And so, they continued eating. Suddenly, Goku dropped his chopsticks and stopped eating, causing Hakkai and Gojyo to look at him in surprise. "Hakkai—will Shiey be okay?" Goku asked with a serious look on his face. Hakkai looked at him and smiled, "She'll be just fine, Goku."

Sanzo sat there, not taking his eyes away from Shiey. There was nothing to say. He closed his eyes for a second and looked away from Shiey, then he took out a cigarette from his pocket. He lighted it and started smoking. Shiey was just lying there, not moving. "Damn," Sanzo remarked. He once again rested his eyes on Shiey's sleeping form. "I hate it when I'm like this." Sanzo said to himself. He couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to Shiey. If he never got mad at her, none of these would have happened. She wouldn't have had to get hurt like this. She wouldn't have had to endure the pain. Sanzo gritted his teeth in anger. "Shiey… I'm sorry." Sanzo whispered.

Inside Shiey's thoughts…

Everything was dark. You couldn't see anything. Just then, the bright rays of the sun came emerging from the horizon. Shiey shut her eyes, the sun was too bright. Suddenly, out of nowhere, four silhouettes came from the sun. Shiey stood up and walked towards it. Just when she took her first few steps, she heard something break and she felt herself falling… fast. Suddenly, she heard voices from all around her. The voices sounded familiar. Just then, she landed on the ground with a thud. You couldn't see or hear anything. Just then, it started raining, and there, in the distance, was the bright moon. Shiey couldn't move… she was stuck. Suddenly, she opened her hands and was surprised to see a silver necklace with an emerald green pendant. She kneeled and examined it. "Hakkai… Hakkai gave this to me." She said slowly. "Shiey!" a voice called from the distance. Shiey looked up and was surprised to see Goku. She stood up and ran to him, "Shiey! Over here!" Goku called. But as soon as he appeared, he vanished. Shiey stopped in her tracks, when suddenly, she heard another voice call. "Hey, pretty lady… over here." Came Gojyo's voice. Shiey looked behind her and smiled. She made her way to Gojyo, but when she was about to reach to him, he disappeared. Her eyes widened in shock. Tears started to form in her eyes. "What's happening?" she asked herself. Just then, a familiar voice called, "Shiey, come here." The tone was rather cold. She looked beside her, and she was not mistaken. Sanzo was standing right there. "Sanzo!" she exclaimed, walking towards him. "What?" Sanzo asked. Shiey smiled an shook her head, "Nothing… I'm just glad to see you." But as soon as she finished her sentence, Sanzo was nowhere in sight. "Sanzo?" she called. But there was no reply. She could only hear the raindrops. Suddenly, she fell on her knees. Then, she started crying. "Why is this happening?" she asked herself, trying to hold back the tears that didn't seem to cooperate. She was wet. Nothing was spared. Even her underwear was wet. Suddenly, out of the blue, called an awfully familiar voice, "Shiey!" Shiey looked behind her and saw Hakkai. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "It's me." Hakkai said. Shiey stood up from the ground and continued looking at him. "I love you, Shiey." Hakkai said. Shiey shut her eyes, "No, you're going to disappear to! Just like the others!" Shiey shouted in disbelief. "I'll never leave you. I'll be with you always." Hakkai replied. Shiey opened her eyes and ran towards him. "Hakkai!" she exclaimed as she ran to him with tears still flowing from her eyes. Hakkai opened his arms to catch her, but when Shiey was about to hug him, he vanished. She fell on the ground and looked up. She was alone. No one was there. Not Gojyo. Not Goku. Not Sanzo… And not even Hakkai. She furrowed her brows and started crying. Scenes ran through her mind… It was the times that she spent with them. She cried uncontrollably. But no one was there to comfort her. No one…

Sanzo was taken by surprise when he saw Shiey moving uneasily. She looked like she was in pain. She started groaning. "Shiey…" Sanzo said. Hakkai, Gojyo and Gojyo ran to where Sanzo was and looked at Shiey. "What's happening to her, Hakkai?' Goku asked. "I don't know, Goku. It seems like she's in pain." Hakkai replied. "What do we do?" Gojyo asked. Hakkai took Shiey in his arms and started shaking her awake. "Shiey! Shiey! What's wrong? Wake up!" Hakkai said over and over. Finally, she stopped groaning and fell asleep once more. "Will she be okay?" Sanzo asked. "Yes, she must've had a bad dream." Hakkai reassured as he placed her down on the ground once more. Sanzo looked at her, worry in his eyes. Hakkai sat down beside him. "You don't have to worry, Sanzo. She'll be fine. She might be waking up soon." Hakkai said. "Yeah." Sanzo said in an emotional tone. "Just call me if there's trouble, I'll be preparing our lunch." Hakkai said, standing up to leave. "Yeah." Sanzo replied. Hakkai started walking, but stopped and looked back at Sanzo. _"I've never seen him this depressed." _Hakkai thought. Then, he looked at Shiey. _"Shiey… please wake up soon." _Hakkai thought.

Inside Shiey's thoughts…

The rain wouldn't stop. Shiey was kneeling on the ground, the silver bracelet still in her hand. Images of Gojyo, Goku, Sanzo and Hakkai entered her mind. She remembered all the things she did with them. Just then, her head started hurting a lot. She grasped it in pain. "What's… happening…?" she said as she tried to ignore the pain. "Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" she screamed in pain as she fell on the ground. Just then, the pain faded and she sat up again. She looked at her hands and saw a silver necklace, "What… is this?" she asked herself. Just then, an image of a kid with brown hair and gold eyes entered her mind. He had an innocent smile on his face. The next image was a man with scarlet red hair and wine red eyes. He looked cocky with a smug look on his face. "Who… are you?" she asked herself. That image was followed by an image of a man with golden hair and purple eyes. He looked lonely and distant. And the last image was a man with brown hair and emerald green eyes. He had a beautiful smile and he looked handsome. "Who… who… are you…?" she asked again. "Who are you!" she yelled, grasping her head in pain.

Suddenly, Sanzo heard Shiey breathe heavy. He looked at her in shock. "Hakkai!" he yelled, causing Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo to look at him. "Shiey's not breathing!" he yelled again. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku hurriedly ran to them and kneeled beside Shiey. "Will Shiey be alright?" Goku panicked. "Shut up, Goku." Gojyo yelled back, trying not to panic. "Shiey! Shiey!" Hakkai called repeatedly as he took Shiey in his arms. Suddenly, Shiey's body became heavy. Hakkai's eyes widened in surprise. He lay her on the ground and felt for a pulse. There was none. He placed his head close to Shiey's chest to listen for a heart beat. Nothing… She was gone… "She's… dead." Goku said slowly, tears in his eyes. "No way." Gojyo denied. Sanzo sat there, looking at Shiey's form, he was in shock. "She's dead." Hakkai concluded. "No way! No way!" Goku denied it over and over, he started crying. "No freaking way! She was alive just a minute ago! She can't be dead!" Goku denied as he looked at his friends' faces. They were serious. "But—no way! It can't be true!" he said. "Shiey! Open your eyes! Open them!" he said, shaking Shiey awake as his tears stated falling. "Goku, stop it." Gojyo said, pulling Goku away from Shiey. "She's dead, okay! Face it!" Gojyo said. "No… she's… she can't be…" Goku said, running out of the cabin. Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo looked at Shiey. She looked like she was just sleeping. Hakkai took her in his arms, "Shiey… wake up." He said. He couldn't believe that she was dead. It just couldn't be possible! Just then, he felt Shiey's heart beat. He looked at her in utter shock. Shiey suddenly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Shiey…" Hakkai said. "Gojyo call Goku." Hakkai stated. "O-okay." Gojyo replied as he ran out of the cabin to go and get Goku. Hakkai looked at Shiey… Suddenly, Shiey's eyes widened in surprise. "Let go of me!" she yelled as she pulled away from Hakkai. "Shiey…" Hakkai said. Sanzo looked at Shiey in disappointment. "Shiey, it's me." Hakkai said, approaching her. "Go away! I don't know who you are! Get away from me!" Shiey yelled. Suddenly, Gojyo and Goku came bursting in. "Shiey…" Gojyo said. "Shiey!" Goku exclaimed as he jumped to hug Shiey. "Shiey! You're alright!" Goku said. "Who are you! Get away from me!" Shiey said, backing away. "Shiey…" Goku said. Suddenly, Shiey's eyes widened. "What… what did you do to Homura!" she demanded. "What!" Sanzo yelled as he stood up. "Shiey, what the heck happened to you?" Sanzo asked. Just then, Shiey yelled in pain and collapsed towards Sanzo. Sanzo caught her in time and brought her to Hakkai. "Sanzo, what happened to her?' Hakkai asked. "I don't know, Hakkai." Sanzo said. Sanzo sat down beside her and held her hand in his. "Shiey… what did he do to you?" Sanzo asked himself. Suddenly, he felt Shiey's hand move and then, all he remember was falling into darkness and Goku's annoying yell.

Sanzo was in Shiey's thoughts. He saw what Homura did to her. He saw him hurting his sister. He tried so hard to control his temper. Then, he saw the answer he was looking for. He heard what Shien was chanting and after hearing it… his eyes opened wide in shock.

"Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku yelled. Sanzo woke up and hit Goku with his fan. "Shut up, Goku. I know what happened to Shiey." Sanzo said. "What?" Gojyo asked. "Shien cast the curse of Shizai on her." Sanzo said. "What's the curse of Shizai?" Goku asked. "It's a curse that erases the happy memories of a person and leaves him only with the bad. So, in short, I think Homura wanted to erase the times we shared with Shiey." Sanzo explained. "What! So, you mean… she doesn't know us anymore?" Goku panicked. "Yes. Sanzo concluded. "But… there must be a cure." Goku persisted. "I've read about that curse. According to many books… there is no cure." Sanzo said. "No way…" Goku remarked. "So, what do we do?" Hakkai asked. "We wait and see what happens." Sanzo suggested as he looked at Shiey.

Sunset came. Hakkai was preparing their dinner. It was unusually quiet. Goku and Gojyo were talking to each other and Sanzo was watching Shiey. Hakkai walked towards Goku and sat beside him. "Hakkai… what do we do?" Goku asked. "We have to try and start over." Hakkai concluded. "You mean… gain her trust and be friends with her… again?" Goku said. "Yes. That's the only way." Hakkai suggested. "If that's the case… that's fine and dandy with me." Gojyo remarked. "Okay… I'll do it." Goku replied.

After eating dinner, they all went to bed. Goku and Gojyo lay together, sprawled across the ground. Sanzo was by the window, his back against a few boxes. And Hakkai was near Shiey. "Shiey…" he said, holding her hand tight. "What happened to you?" Hakkai said, looking at Shiey's face. "Come back… Shiey. Please, comeback." He said.

Inside Shiey's thoughts…

The rain still wasn't lighting up. And Shiey lay there, on the ground. Wet… and cold. The silver necklace was still in her hands. "What is this doing with me?" she asked. Just then… a voice came. "Shiey…" it was a woman's voice. "Who are you?" she asked. "You don't need to know who I am." The voice said. It was Kanan. "Shiey… you have to go back." Kanan convinced. "Huh?" Shiey said. "The reason why you don't know who those people are is because of Homura. He did this to you." Kanan informed. "Homura?" Shiey asked. "Yes. Now… go. They need you. They've been calling out to you… HE's been calling out to you…" Kanan said as a bright light suddenly showed. And… Shiey woke up.

Shiey woke up. "Hakkai?'" she said. "Shiey?" Hakkai said, looking at her. "Shiey! It's you! You're awake!" Hakkai yelled. Waking everybody up. Goku woke up and came running to Shiey. Then, he extended his hand for Shiey to shake. "Hi, I'm Goku." He introduced. "Goku, I missed you." She said, hugging him. Goku's eyes widened. "Shiey? You're back!" he said, hugging her back. "Hey Shiey." Gojyo teased. "Glad you're back." Gojyo continued. Then, Shiey looked at Sanzo. "Sanzo…" she said. "Thank you…" she said. "For what?' he asked in a cold tone. "I heard you… all of you calling out to me." Shiey said. They all looked at her in confusion. "We weren't calling you." They all said in unison. Sanzo grinned. "Thanks… anyway." Shiey said, sweatdropping. And so, the next day, they continued their journey westward.

In Tenkai…

"My, my. What the power of love can do." Kanzeonbosatsu said. She stood up from her chair and walked towards Nataku. "You really are something Shiey…" she said. "So, what do you think Nataku?" she asked, looking at the puppet. "You're sister's grown, hasn't she?" she finished.

Author's note: Hey guys! That was chapter 12 Hope you enjoyed it! And I'm so sorry if I haven't updated in such a long time! Gomenasai! Well, please review!


	13. Just a kid

Disclaimer: Hey guys! Don't own anybody in Saiyuki!

Author's note: Hi! Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Especially Princess of the Shadowland and Gundamkiwi! Thanks for correcting my mistakes, Gundamkiwi! I owe ya! Oh, and Sapphire-Amethyst as well! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Chapter 13: Just a kid**

The green jeep drove through the hot desert on a sunny day. And as usual, Goku and Gojyo were fighting to keep themselves busy again. "Take it back!" Goku said. "No way. You take it back!" Gojyo said. "I said… take back what you said about me being a dried-out monkey, you dried-out kappa!" Goku yelled. "No freakin' way! Not until you take back what you said earlier!" Gojyo yelled back. They were immediately stopped by Sanzo, who had his gun pointed at both of them. "Do you guys have a death wish?" Sanzo asked irritably. 'W-we'll stop." Gojyo and Goku said, sitting down once more. "It's so hot… hey, Hakkai, how far is the next town?" Goku asked. "Just a little more farther, Goku." Hakkai said with a smile on his face. "I am so hungry! Hey Sanzo, when we get to the next town, will you buy me a meat bun?" Goku asked. "Stop complaining and shut up! Death seems preferable to you more and more each second." Sanzo said, hitting Goku on the head with his fan. "Okay, okay! I'll stop!" Goku said. "Hey Shiey, why don't we--." Goku stopped when he saw Shiey asleep. "Oh man, I'm so bored…" Goku said as he looked in Gojyo's direction. "I'm hungry…" he remarked. "Shut up, stupid monkey!" Gojyo said, hitting Goku on the head. "You should be the one to shut up, stupid pervy kappa!" Goku yelled. "Oh yeah? Okay then, Hakkai, stop the jeep! I'm taking this monkey out!" Gojyo said. "Fine! You want some of this? You can have as much as you want!" Goku argued. And so, they started fighting again until Sanzo stopped them once again with a gunshot. "SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled, firing his gun in the air.

They arrived at the nearest town before sunset. And since none of them has eaten lunch yet, they decided to go eat. "Ah, at last! FOOD!" Goku shouted. And so, they started eating, and after they did, they decided to stay at an inn until the next day. "Sanzo, I'm still hungry." Goku remarked. "We just ate, you stupid monkey." Gojyo said. "Yeah, but I'm hungry again." Goku said. "So far, we haven't been attacked by any assasins from Kougaiji's or Homura's side." Hakkai said. "Yeah, it's unusual." Gojyo said. "Maybe they decided to give us a break." Goku said. "Yeah, right." Gojyo said. Then, they all looked at Shiey. "Shiey, are you okay?" Hakkai asked. Shiey scrambled out of her thoughts and replied, "Uhm, yeah. I'm okay." Shiey replied, looking out the window once more. "We haven't heard you say anything until this morning." Gojyo said. But Gojyo's remark fell on deaf ears. Shiey didn't reply, or maybe… she chose not to.

She stood up from her bed and walked towards the door. "I'll be out for a while. You guys can eat dinner ahead of me." Shiey said, closing the door behind her. "She doesn't seem fine to me." Gojyo said. Sanzo managed to look up from the paper he was reading and said, "Leave her alone. She might just be thinking about something. Don't poke your nose into other people's business." He said as he started reading again. But although he said that… he, like the others, was also wondering why Shiey was acting that way. "Sanzo does have a point." Gojyo said. "Yeah." Goku replied. Then, they turned to Hakkai. "Hakkai?" Goku asked. "I'm sorry, Goku. I'll be back in a little while." Hakkai said, getting up to leave.

Shiey was walking through town. She didn't want to tell the others why she was acting this way. She didn't know why… but she felt like she's been to this place before. She walked and walked, but didn't know where she was going. Finally, she saw a bar and decided to stay there for a while. Meanwhile, Hakkai was looking for her. _"Shiey… where did you go?" _Hakkai thought. Just then, he entered a bar, and saw Shiey sitting on one of the chairs. He smiled and walked towards her. Then, he took a seat beside her. "Mind if I join you?" Hakkai asked. Shiey looked at him and smiled, "Sure." "So, are you sure nothing's bothering you, Shiey?" Hakkai asked. Shiey lowered her head, "To tell you the truth… something's been on my mind, and it's been troubling me ever since we got to this town." Shiey said. "What is it?" Hakkai asked. "I don't really know what it is, but I think I've been here before. This place seems so familiar to me." Shiey said. "I see." Hakkai said. "Why don't we go back to the inn?" Hakkai asked, a smile on his face. Shiey placed her hand on his and replied, "You can go ahead. I promise I'll be back by dinner time." Shiey said. "Okay." Hakkai said as he stood up to leave. "See you." Shiey replied as she continued thinking.

"So how was it?" Gojyo asked. "It's nothing to make a big deal of. Shiey says that she feels like she's been to this place before." Hakkai said. "Oh…" Goku said. "She'll be back by the time dinner starts." Hakkai said. "Okay then." Gojyo said. Sanzo couldn't help but listen to their conversation. _"She feels like she's been to this place before, huh? I think I know why…" _Sanzo thought.

After a while, Shiey decided to go back to the inn. As she was walking, she kept on thinking about that town. She kept asking herself why this place seemed so familiar. Her thoughts were interrupted when a girl, about ten, bumped into her. "I'm sorry." The girl said. "Don't worry about it." Shiey replied. Just then, the girl started crying. Shiey was surprised and she knelt down beside her. "What's the matter?" Shiey asked. "N-nothing. It's just that… you look so much like my mother." The girl said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Shiey's eyes widened in surprise. "Where's your mother?" Shiey asked. "I don't know. I'm trying everywhere to look for her, but I can't find her." The girl said. The girl had scarlet red hair, which was tied neatly into two braids, and scarlet red eyes as well. From Shiey's point of view, this girl was a taboo. But nonetheless, she was cute and she needed help. Shiey smiled at the girl and said, "What's your name?" The girl was surprised by the question. "I-I'm Dani." She said. "My name's Shiey. What do you say if I help you look for your mother?" Shiey offered. Dani beamed in happiness. "I'd like that very much." Dani replied with a smile. "Well, we better get a move on before the sun sets." Shiey said as she took Dani by the hand and they started looking.

Konran tower…

"Are you really sure this is going to work?" Zenon asked. "Yes, the goal is to break Shiey down, Zenon. And I'm pretty sure our little plan… not to mention our little apprentice, will be just the right thing for the job." Homura said with a sly grin.

"So, how did you lose your mom, Dani?" Shiey asked as they were walking. "A few months back, my mom got divorced from my dad and remarried. The man wanted my mother and only my mother alone. So, one day, when I was asleep, my stepfather took me to the woods in the outskirts of town and left me there. When I woke up and found myself there, I was scared at first, but after a while, I figured that I should go find my mother. And since then, I've been looking for her. Not to mention, life's been pretty hard on me. I can't get anything to eat because people think I'm bad luck and send me away." Dani said. Shiey was shocked when she heard Dani's story. It was so much like hers, and, like Dani, life's been pretty hard on her as well. She looked at Dani with pity, but there was one thing that was different between her and Dani. Dani had the courage to go and find her mom. The courage to start over. The courage… the courage that she didn't have. And because of this, Shiey was more determined to help Dani find her mother. "Okay Dani, what does your mom look like?" Shiey asked. "She has blonde hair, brown eyes and she stands just as tall as you." Dani remarked. "Okay, let's go find your mom." Shiey said as they started searching for Dani's mom.

Sunset came, and Shiey wasn't back yet. "Sanzo, I'm starting to worry." Hakkai said. "Shiey's not back yet. Should we go and look for her?" Goku asked. "Tch, fine. Do whatever you want." Sanzo said. "Aren't you coming?" Gojyo asked. "Stupid fool, who's going to be here in case Shiey comes back?" Sanzo asked. "Ease up, man. I was just asking." Gojyo said as he joined Hakkai and Goku to go and look for Shiey.

"It's almost dark, Dani. Do you want to get something to eat first before we continue?" Shiey asked. "Okay." Dani said, smiling at Shiey. And so, they went to a restaurant and started eating. "Are you sure it's okay for you to be doing this? I might be bothering you." Dani said. "It's okay. I'm sure my friends won't mind." Shiey said. "Thank you so much." Dani said. "What?" Shiey asked. "You should be thanking me later. We haven't found your mom yet." Shiey said. "Yes, I know. But, thank you for helping me look for her." Dani said. "Don't mention it." Shiey said. "You know, Dani, when I was a kid, I was just like you. My mother remarried another man and that man hated my brother and I a lot so he got rid of us. He dumped me in a forest as well. But, you know how you're different form me?" Shiey said. "How?" Dani asked. "I didn't have the courage to go and look for my mom. I admire your courage." Shiey said. Dani' eyes widened in shock and replied, "Thank you."

After eating, Shiey and Dani resumed their search. Dani and Shiey walked towards a part of town that wasn't so crowded. There were some houses and a huge meadow was not far. "You think we can find your mom here, Dani?" Shiey asked as she looked at Dani. "Maybe. This was where I used to live." Dani said. Shiey observed her surroundings well. And after which, her eyes widened in surprise. She was right all along. She knew this village… She used to live here before with her mom and Kouryuu when she was still a kid. "What's wrong, Shiey?" Dani asked. Shiey snapped out of her thoughts. "Nothing." Shiey replied. She didn't wan to tell Dani that she used to live in the same part of town. Dani brought her to a house. And Shiey wasn't mistaken. This used to be her house. This used to be where she and Sanzo would play. Dani lived in the very same house she did. "Nobody's here, Dani. Let's go." Shiey said, trying to hide the fact that she was about to cry. But when Shiey looked at Dani, she was caught by surprise. Dani had an emotionless face. "No, I don't want to go yet." Dani said. "But Dani, we have to find you mother." Shiey said. "No. Don't hide it Shiey. I know you used to live here." Dani said. "What do you mean?" Shiey asked, trying to hold back the tears. "I came here to make you remember." Dani said. "What?" Shiey remarked. "I came from Lord Homura. He told me to help you remember your past." Dani said. "No… no way. Dani… I know you're not really like this. You're just trying to hide the pain of losing your mother." Shiey said. "Shut up! What do you know about me! Lord Homura will get what he wants." Dani said as she took a gun from her pocket. "Dani!" Shiey shouted in disbelief.

Flashback 

_Dani was running home when she saw her mom tied with ropes around her hands and feet. "Mom!" Dani yelled. Just then, a man with black hair and gold and blue eyes appeared behind her mother. "Who are you?" Dani asked. Just then, the man brought out his sword and placed it just below her mom's neck. "What do you want?" Dani asked. "I am Homura. I will gladly return your mother back to you if you do what I tell you to." Homura said. "Anything! Just please don't hurt my mom!" Dani shouted. "Good." And so, Homura lowered his sword and walked towards Dani. "We have a lot to talk about." Homura said_

_End of flashback_

"Don't you get it! He'll kill my mom if I don't kill you!" Dani shouted. "I don't have a choice!" Dani yelled again. "No, you always have a choice. Now, please Dani, put the gun down." Shiey pleaded. "No! I won't!" Dani said, tears escaping from her eyes. "Homura will pay. I promise you'll get your mother back. Just, put the gun down." Shiey said, now, she was crying as well. "No! I won't do it!" Dani said. Shiey lost hope. "Okay then… if you want to kill me that bad… do it." Shiey said. Dani's eyes widened. "Come on, Dani. If it will get you your mom back, then do it. If it will make you happy, then do it." Shiey said. "Shiey…" Dani whispered. "Do it." Shiey said again. Dani closed her eyes and grasped the gun tight. Shiey shut her eyes and prepared for the worst.

BANG! The sound of the gunshot echoed in the air. But, it wasn't what she expected. Shiey opened her eyes and saw Dani lying on the floor, blood escaping from her chest. Shiey ran to her and kneeled beside her. "Dani! Pull yourself together! Hold on! Why did you shoot yourself?" Shiey said. Dani opened her eyes and smiled at Shiey. "Shiey… thank you… for helping me… y-you're right… I… always do have a choice…" Dani said, her breathing started becoming heavy. "Dani…" Shiey said, tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you…Shiey." Dani said. That was it. Those were her last words. Her heart stopped beating… and she died. "Dani… wake up. Dani… Dani!" Shiey exclaimed as tears fell down uncontrollably.

After a while, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku arrived where Shiey was. "Shiey, what happened? Why are you crying?" Hakkai asked. "N-nothing." Shiey said, as she knelt down by the ground where she buried Dani. "Shiey…" Hakkai remarked. "Why? Why do children have to die? What was their crime?" Shiey said, sobbing uncontrollably into Hakkai's chest. "What happened here, Shiey?" Gojyo asked. And so, Shiey told the about Dani. "So, this was Homura's doing?" Hakkai asked. Shiey nodded a yes. "I promise… I'll get him. He's gonna pay." Shiey said as she looked at Dani's grave. _"I promise, Dani." _She thought.

And so, the next day, they continued their journey westward. "So, you used to live here, Shiey?" Goku asked. "Yes, Goku. I used to live here with my mom and Kouryuu." Shiey explained. "Oh, I see." Goku said. "So, you're going to get back at Homura, right?" Gojyo asked. "Yeah, that's what I plan to do." Shiey said as she looked up at the sky. _"I won't let you down, Dani. I promise." _

Author's note: Hey! How'd you guys like it? Well, I hope it wasn't too bad for your taste. I'll let you decide. So, please review! Thanks!


	14. Opposite

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Saiyuki! They all belong to Kazuya Minekura!

Author's note: Hey! I'm really sorry if I haven't updated for a while. School started and I'm really stressed out almost everyday! I'm in the seventh grade and it's really hard! Well, hope you enjoy chapter 14! Read and review!

**Chapter 14: Opposites**

They continued traveling westward. Shiey had tried and tried not to remember what happened to Dani… but she couldn't help thinking that Homura was behind it. She was only a child and had no choice, it was do it, or Homura would kill her mother. She was almost like Shiey. Only… Dani was more courageous than Shiey. She had ventured out to find her mother all on her own. Shiey didn't do that… although many times, she thought about doing so, but… she just didn't find it right to leave and find her mother… or Kouryuu. Her thoughts were interrupted by Goku's snoring. Goku was sleeping contently in the jeep, Sanzo was enjoying the peace and quiet, Gojyo was looking at her, and when he recognized that Shiey was looking at him, he smiled and looked away. And Hakkai… he was driving. He took a quick glance at Shiey and gave her a smile. She smiled back at him and went back to her thoughts. That was right… if she had gotten out of the forest, he might never had the chance to see Kouryuu again, or meet Hakkai, Goku or Gojyo. Everything turned out for the best. But then, her thoughts went back to Dani. Homura would definitely pay for this… he would. _"I'll take care of it, Dani." _She whispered to herself.

They stopped at a town to catch some lunch. "Ms! I'd like everything on the menu please!" Goku exclaimed. The young waitress smiled queerly and nodded, then she went back to the kitchen to fetch their order. "Man, am I starving!" Goku remarked. "I can't wait to eat all of it!" Goku exclaimed. At this, Gojyo glared at him, "What do you mean eat everything! Save some for the rest of us!" he argued. "Sure, I will. But only for Sanzo, Shiey and Hakkai. I won't leave any for you." Goku teased. "Why you…!" Gojyo yelled as he plunged at Goku, hitting him a few times. "SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled as he fired his gun in the air. Everybody in the restaurant was silent. Goku and Gojyo sweat dropped, and knowing what to do, they sat down and waited for the food. Meanwhile, while Hakkai was chuckling, he noticed that Shiey wasn't reacting to anything. She just sat there and seemed as if she was deep in thought. He managed to guess right, that she was thinking about what happened to Dani. "Shiey, are you okay?" he asked. Shiey scrambled out of her thoughts and replied, "Y-yeah! I'm fine. I'm just thinking, that's all…" she explained. Hakkai smiled, "Don't worry about it anymore, Shiey." He reassured. Shiey smiled and nodded. There was nothing to think about anymore. She would definitely not worry anymore. Hakkai was right. It would heal in time. Their order came and they started eating. After eating their lunch, they proceeded to continue their journey.

While on their way, everybody was quiet, doing their own thing. Sanzo was asleep, and so were Gojyo and Goku. Hakkai was, of course, driving. And Shiey was just staring at the way. It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, it was windy, so it didn't seem that hot. Shiey was bored out of her brain. She knew that she shouldn't think about Dani anymore; because she'd end beating herself up in the end. "Hey Shiey," Hakkai broke the silence. "Yeah?" Shiey asked. "Nothing…" Hakkai knew that he had nothing to say, but he wanted to break the awkward silence. "It's already after noon and no assassins nor demons have attacked us yet." Shiey observed. Hakkai smiled, but then he stepped on the brakes and looked straight ahead. "What is it?" Sanzo asked, waking up. And pretty soon, so did Gojyo and Goku. "Shiey, I think you said that too soon." Hakkai remarked. And sure enough, ahead of them were a lot of demons. "Ready?" Gojyo asked. "Yeah, I need exercise too, you know?" Goku replied, summoning his weapon and running towards the demons, together with Gojyo. "Let's have a contest. The one who kills the most demons between the two of us wins." Gojyo offered. "No problem!" Goku yelled as he started attacking. Hakkai, Shiey and Sanzo joined them pretty soon to help. "I'm at 50." Goku said. "Too bad, monkey. I'm already on 80." Said Gojyo.

In Tenkai…

"Well, here's some fun I can watch for a while." Kanzeon said as she sat down. "It's been boring these past few days…" she commented. Then, she saw Shiey fighting. A sly grin appeared on her face as she thought of something that could give her entertainment for some time. "Let's see if you're strong enough for this challenge, Shiey." She said as she gave out a laugh.

"How many did you get?" Gojyo asked. "Ha! I got 120! Beat that!" Goku bragged. "Too bad, monkey. I got 150. Loser! Loser!" Gojyo teased. "No fair! You cheated!" Goku accused. "Hey! I didn't cheat, monkey loser! I won fair and square!" Gojyo defended. "Oh yeah?" Goku said "Yeah!" Gojyo yelled. "Shut up or I'll kill you!" Sanzo said, pointing his gun at the two. "I swear, someday I'm really going to kill you." Sanzo said, putting his gun away. "Well, since it's almost dark, why don't we camp here tonight?" Hakkai suggested. "Yeah, we better start preparing then." Shiey said.

And so, they started fixing their tents and Hakkai prepared their supper. Sanzo was out in the clearing, sitting by a huge rock. Shiey, who was helping Hakkai, looked in Sanzo's direction. "Hakkai," she said. "Is it okay if I go to Sanzo for a while?" she asked. "Sure." Hakkai said with a smile. So, Shiey made her way towards Sanzo. Sensing a presence, Sanzo took his gun from his pocket and pointed it at the suspected 'attacker'. "It's me! It's me! Shiey shouted. Sanzo looked at her and tucked it away once more. "What do you want?" he asked. "Well, basically, I don't know." Shiey said. "Then what did you come here for?" Sanzo asked. "Well, I'm having a feeling that someone's watching us. And they're pretty close by." Shiey said. "Could it be Homura?" Sanzo asked. "I don't know. But, I don't think that they're demons." Shiey clarified. Sanzo didn't respond. And for a while, there was silence. "Supper's almost ready. You better go back to camp." Shiey advised as she took her leave. "Yeah." Sanzo replied.

Then, they had their dinner. It was nothing fancy, and since they hadn't bought supplies yet, they were running low on food. "Hakkai, are there any more spring rolls? I'm still hungry!" Goku complained. "I'm sorry, Goku. But, I divided them equally among all of us. There're no more left." Hakkai replied. "Aw, man." Goku whined. Just then, a spring roll appeared on his plate. He followed the source and saw that it was Shiey. "Are you sure?" Goku asked. Shiey smiled and nodded a yes. "Thank you, Shiey!" Goku beamed as he ate the spring roll with eagerness. Hakkai managed to smile at what Shiey had done.

After supper, they decided to do whatever they wanted to do. Goku and Sanzo decided to go to bed early. While Gojyo, Hakkai and Shiey were still outside, sitting on the ground, looking up at the stars. "It's a clear night tonight." Gojyo remarked. "Yes." Hakkai agreed. "There are so many stars." Shiey observed as she wrapped her arms around her. "Shiey, are you cold?" Gojyo asked. "Kind of." Shiey replied. Just then, two strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm. She looked to see that it was Hakkai. Gojyo grinned, "I'll be leaving you two love birds alone now." He said as he went inside his tent. "Hakkai?" Shiey said, confusion in her tone. "What? Is it bothering you?" Hakkai asked. "No, it's just… never mind." She said as she enjoyed the closeness she and Hakkai were sharing. It had been a while since they were last alone. She smiled at the thought. Just then, Hakkai let go of her and their eyes met. She was looking deep at his emerald green eyes and he was looking at her warm brown and blue eyes. They lost themselves in each other's gazes and felt so overwhelmed by a feeling that seemed so unnatural to them: love. Hakkai leaned forward to kiss her and so did Shiey. Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. Shiey wrapped her arms around Hakkai's neck and Hakkai secured Shiey by holding her around her waist. After a while, they pulled away, looking at each other's eyes. Then they smiled at each other and Hakkai hugged her again. "I wish we could be like this forever…" Shiey said. "Me too." Hakkai agreed. They were in that position for quite sometime, then Shiey said, "We should go to sleep already, it's getting late." Hakkai agreed as they both walked back to their tents. "Good night." Shiey said. "I love you, Shiey. Good night." Hakkai said. "I love you, too." Shiey said as a smiled covered her lips.

Shiey woke up very early in the morning and knew that no one else was up yet. She went outside her tent and looked at the rising sun. Just then, she heard the sound of running water. And since it had been some time before she last took a bath, she decided to go and have one. She grabbed her backpack and followed the sound of water. She arrived pretty soon at a lake. The lake was beautiful. It had crystal blue waters and you could see the bottom. She took her clothes off and went inside the lake. She shivered, as the water was cold, but pretty soon, she got used to it. She scrubbed her body and then she went underwater to wet her hair. Just when she was about to go back to the surface, she felt a strong force from deep within the lake, pulling her down and trapping her there. She tried shouting, but she only swallowed more water. Shiey woke up after a while and saw that she was in a dark place that was lit by only one light bulb. It was enough to see her surroundings, but it wasn't that bright. She looked around and saw that there were mirrors of every sort hanging from the walls. "Hello?" she asked. Just then, a figure emerged from the darkness. And when she was able to see clearly what it was, she was utterly shocked. There, stood in front of her… was… basically…HER. Shiey was looking at herself. It was like a reflection, but real. She observed her carefully and saw something different. The face of the girl standing in front of her wasn't like hers. The expressions were different. She had a look on her face that looked like she was out to do something bad and terrible. "Who… are you?" Shiey asked. "I'm you." Answered the girl simply. "I'm the other side of you. The side that is locked deep inside you. I'm simply… you're opposite." Said the girl. "Why are you here?" Shiey asked. "I pity you. I'm going to replace you in this world and you can rot here forever for all I care." The girl said. "Replace me?" Shiey said. "Yeah. And there's nothing you can do about it. I'm the only one who can enter and exit this mirror of reflections." Said the girl. "What do you plan on doing?" Shiey asked, anxiousness in her eyes. "I'm going to ruin your life and lead the life I want. So, as of now, my name is Shiey. Shiey Tamaya. And you… you are an imposter. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." She said as she stepped out of the mirror and out into the world. "This can't be happening…" Shiey remarked.

Shiey! Shiey!" Goku called. They have been looking for Shiey the whole morning. Suddenly, something, or rather, someone emerged from the forest. "Shiey! It's you!" Goku yelled as he came to meet Shiey. "I just took a bath, what do you care? You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself." Shiey said in a voice they knew Shiey would never use. "Shiey…" Hakkai said. "So, what's for breakfast?" Shiey asked. "Um well, I still have to prepare." Hakkai said. "Well, hurry up!" Shiey yelled as she went inside her tent. "Sanzo." Gojyo said. "I know. Something's not right." Sanzo concluded.

Shiey tried and tried to escape the trap she was in, but it was useless. It was as if there was an invisible boundary that kept her from escaping. That so-called Shiey was out there doing things she knew wasn't pleasant. And she couldn't do anything about it. She felt so useless. Just then, it hit her, "If she is an exact reflection of who I am, then that means… she has celestial powers…" at the thought, Shiey broke down and cried. The ones she loved were going to die, and…she was the one who was going to kill them.

They started eating their breakfast. Everyone was silent. Just then, Sanzo spoke up. "You're not Shiey, are you?" he said. Shiey glared at him and replied, "And so what if I'm not?" she said standing up. "What did you do to Shiey!" Hakkai demanded. "Shush." She said as she placed her finger on Hakkai's lips. Then, she kissed him. Everybody was shocked. Including Hakkai. Hakkai caught her hand and pulled away. "What did you do to Shiey!" he asked again. "I wouldn't tell you. She's locked away right now." She explained. "What did you do to Shiey!" Goku said as he leapt up in the air and was about to punch her when Sanzo stopped him. "Goku, don't hurt her. If you hurt her, you'll also hurt Shiey." Sanzo said. "But, how will we get Shiey back?" asked Goku, worry in his eyes. "I don't have the slightest idea." Sanzo replied. "I can't believe you. Why don't you fight me? Fine, if you want it that way." She said as she attacked each one of them with a power blast, causing them to fall to the ground. "Sanzo, I don't want to keep losing like this. We have to do something." Gojyo said. "I know. But whatever it is we have to do, we can't hurt Shiey." Sanzo clarified. "You guys are pathetic excuses for men." She insulted. She attacked them once again, this time harder. "Sanzo, what do we do?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo didn't reply. "We have to wait, I'm sure Shiey will pull through this." Sanzo said.

Shiey was kneeling on the ground, crying. She was so stupid. Why did she go without telling anyone? She sat down, knowing there was nothing more she could do. She stared at the mirrors and stood up to see her reflection.

"I am you. I'm the other side of you. I'm your reflection…" 

Shiey couldn't forget those words. Then, it came to her. She knew how to defeat herself. Play fire with fire. She took a mirror from the wall and smashed it, breaking it to tiny little pieces.

"Sanzo, I can't hold this barrier any longer." Hakkai said. Just then, Shiey withdrew and just simply stood there. "I'll give you a chance." She said. "Attack me." She declared. Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku were speechless. "Fine, you don't want to? Then, it's my turn." Shiey said as she ran towards them, ready to kill them in one blow.

"I have to do this…" Shiey convinced herself. She took a piece of glass and held it in her hands. "It's the only way…" she said. And with those words, she plunged the piece of glass into her chest… straight into her chest.

Suddenly, the so-called Shiey stopped. She stood there and suddenly, a wound appeared on her chest, bleeding badly. "What the?" she exclaimed. "What did you do?" she yelled to no one in particular. Just then, another wound appeared on the left side of her chest. This one was bigger. Then, suddenly, she screamed and then she melted to the ground.

Shiey felt weak… she had managed to plunge two sharp pieces of glass through her chest. Right now, her whole body felt numb. And a lot of blood was escaping from her wound. Suddenly, she felt like the barrier in front of her smashed and freed her from her prison. She wasn't able to swim to the surface of the lake, because she passed out before she could do so.

The four men were bewildered. Just then, a figure emerged from the ground, a figure of a girl… It was Shiey. The four men ran to her and kneeled beside her. "This must be the real Shiey." Hakkai said. They looked at her. There were two pieces of glass that were still buried into her skin and she looked as pale as a ghost. Sanzo carefully took it off and threw it aside. "She hurt herself. Why?" Gojyo asked. "I don't know. But, we'll know when she wakes up." Sanzo said. "Who could've done this?" Goku asked. "Whoever it is… they sure had the nerve to mess with the Sanzo party." Sanzo said. "Sanzo, she's not breathing anymore." Hakkai declared. "What!" Sanzo yelled.

Just then, a bright light came from the sky. They all covered their eyes from the light. And when the light faded, a figure of a woman in a long ponytail emerged. "Sanzo… who's that?" Goku asked. "I have a hunch… but I hope I'm wrong." Sanzo said as the woman made her way to them. "Sheesh, what's all the trouble about?" she asked in a nonchalant tone. And when they finally saw her clearly, Sanzo closed his eyes in disappointment. "It's you again… what do you want this time?" Sanzo said in annoyance. "I say, I merely wanted to help you and your sister over here." Kanzeon said in a tone Sanzo hated so much. She walked over to Hakkai, who had Shiey wrapped around his arms. "Hand her to me." She said as Hakkai stood up and carefully placed Shiey in the care of Kanzeon. "Why do you want to help?" Gojyo asked. "Yeah." Goku agreed. No reply came from Kanzeon, she just gave them a sneaky look. "You were behind all of this, weren't you!" Sanzo yelled. "Oh, what the hell… all I wanted was to catch some fun." Kanzeon blurted out as she placed her hand on Shiey's chest. "She lost quite a lot of blood." Hakkai informed. "Don't worry 'bout it. Leave it to me." Kanzeon said as she walked towards Sanzo. "I'll just get some blood from a blood relative." She said as stopped right in front of Sanzo. Sanzo, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was going to do. "Don't you dare." He said, pulling out his gun. "I'm just messing with you." She laughed as she made her way towards Shiey again. Then, she placed her hands on Shiey's chest and then, a light appeared. After the light had gone out, Shiey was completely healed and she had her normal color again. And most of all… she was breathing again. "There. That should do it." Kanzeon said as she vanished into thin air. Hakkai and Sanzo ran to Shiey and looked at her. Hakkai took her in his arms. "We better get going." Sanzo said as he made his way to jeep. Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku followed shortly after. They drove on to a nearby town and stopped there to rest until the next day.


	15. Dream

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody in Saiyuki.

Author's note: Hey! It's been quite some time since I've updated! Well, hope you guys liked chapter 14. Okay… I kind of got the idea from Fushigi Yugi, so please, don't get mad… Anyway, here's chapter 15, hope you guys enjoy it! Read and review!

**Chapter 15: Dream**

_"Reija! Reija!" the voice of a young boy, about ten or eleven called. A teenager, about sixteen turned around to who was calling her. "Goku, what is it?" she asked. "Nataku and I want you to come with us." Goku replied. "Where?" Reija asked. "He just told me to bring you there…" Goku said, tugging on Reija's hand. "Alright, let's go." She gave up. _

"Nataku, what is it?" she asked. "Reija! Over here! Look!" Nataku yelled. "I'm coming…" Reija replied. She ran to him, Goku trailing behind. "What is it?" she asked. "I found this butterfly, but as soon as I caught it, it died. Can you bring it back?" Nataku asked. The girl with blonde hair had one eyebrow raised and she had a sly smile on her face. "Are you sure that's the case? Or did you kill it on purpose so that you can show off my powers to Goku?" she asked. Nataku had a sheepish grin on his face, "Fine, you caught me… but it was just because Goku wanted to see your power really bad." Nataku convinced. Reija smiled and took the yellow butterfly in her hands. "Goku, come on!" Nataku called. Reija made sure that Goku was watching when she brought back the butterfly. She closed her eyes and a bright light emerged from her palm.. And all of a sudden, the once dead butterfly flew once again. "Wow!" Goku remarked. Reija just smiled and ruffled her little brother's hair, "That's the last time I'll be doing that, got it?" she made sure. "Okay." Nataku smiled. "That was so cool, Reija! How'd you do that?" Goku exclaimed. Reija grinned and said, "It's magic…" then laughing afterwards. "Oh yeah, Goku. I think Konzen's looking for you." She added. "Uh-oh… I'm gonna be in trouble…" Goku sighed. "Well, see you tomorrow, Nataku!" Goku said, waving good-bye. "Bye!" Nataku waved back, then he turned to look at his sister.

"_Hey Reija," he started. "Hm?" she asked. "Thanks…" he thanked. Reija smiled and ruffled her brother's hair, "Anytime, squirt!" _

Shiey suddenly woke up. She was sitting up on a bed and the sun was up. She caught her breath and sighed. "Who was that?" she thought. There was a little boy with raven black hair and golden eyes. And there was another boy who looked like Goku when he was still a kid. And… a girl… who looked exactly like her. She was interrupted when somebody opened the door. "Good morning." The man greeted. She smiled and greeted him as well. "How was your sleep?" he asked. "Good. I hardly remember anything from yesterday." She remarked. "Well, we don't need to think about that now." Hakkai said, helping Shiey off the bed. "We better go downstairs. Breakfast is starting." He informed.

"Shiey! You're okay!" Goku exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm fine, Goku." Shiey replied. She sat down beside Gojyo and Hakkai and started eating. Then, she suddenly noticed Goku. She stared at him and remembered the little boy she had seen in her dream. "Shiey… Shiey! Are you okay?" Gojyo asked, waving a hand in front of her. "Y-yeah." She replied. And so, they finished eating their breakfast and headed west once more.

While they were traveling, Shiey stared at the distance, not letting anything bother her thoughts… not even Goku and Gojyo's bickering. When she felt her eyes becoming heavy, she didn't resist. She knew she was going to need all her strength back in case a group of demons show up.

_Reija made her way to the cherry blossom tree in one of the gardens. She sat down and began playing her flute. And then, all of a sudden, the scenery changed. It became a view of the sea. You could hear the waves crashing on the shore and the sunset was remarkable. Everything was peaceful… there was no sign of war… or in that case, any fighting at all. She was a professional illusionist… Whenever she played her flute, she could manipulate the enemy into thinking what she wants them to think. Her beautiful illusion was disrupted by a man's voice. "You haven't seen Goku, have you?" he asked in a very irritated tone. "Oh, um, I think he's playing with Nataku in the outer gardens." She replied. "Thanks. Sorry for the disturbance." He said. "No problem…" she replied, going back to playing her flute. It was Konzen… nephew of the Goddess of Mercy. She pitied him… He seemed really bored here in heaven. And his aunt gave him something to worry about… Goku. Goku told her one time that he referred to Konzen as his sun. When she asked him why, he told her, "It's because his hair was like the sun… the sun I so longed to stand in." She would never understand it… But, it wasn't her business anyway, so she dismissed the thought. _

"Shiey, wake up." Hakkai's voice called. She opened her eyes and met his emerald green ones. "Sorry to disturb you from your sleep but we have a minor disturbance ahead of us." Hakkai said. Shiey sat up and saw that ahead of them were a whole multitude of demons and the other three, Goku, Gojyo and Sanzo had already begun taking care of it. "Would you care to help us?" Hakkai asked. Shiey smirked, "Sure, no problem." She said as she and Hakkai ran to help the other three.

"What a work out." Gojyo remarked. "Yeah, I'm hungry already!" Goku interjected. "You're always hungry, you monkey with a stomach for a brain." Gojyo teased. "Stop calling me a monkey, you stupid, perverted water sprite!" Goku argued. And then, a quarrel took place, which was of course, ended by the sound of Sanzo's gun going off. "SHUT THE HELL UP OR I REALLY WILL KILL YOU!" he yelled, making the point clear. "Okay…" Goku and Gojyo both said in unison.

"Well, that was tiring, wasn't it?" Hakkai said as he looked over to Shiey. "Shiey!" he rushed to her. The other three looked in Shiey's direction and ran there as well. "Shiey, what's wrong?" Hakkai asked. Shiey was kneeling on the ground, her hands on the ground as well. "Shiey, get a hold of yourself!" Goku yelled. Shiey was panting and it was as if she was having a hard time breathing. "This doesn't look good…" Sanzo remarked. "Of course it doesn't! She can hardly breathe!" Gojyo said. "No… not that…" Sanzo said. "What is it then, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo pointed at Shiey's arm and there it was… the inscription… it was just a little until the completion… "What's to worry about? It's not complete yet." Gojyo said. "Yeah." Goku agreed. "That's just it…" Sanzo said. "Gojyo! Goku! Get away from her!" Hakkai yelled. Gojyo and Goku did as they were told and ran towards where Hakkai and Sanzo were.

Shiey held her head in pain and she started screaming. "No… please… not yet… I don't want to…" she said through screams of pain. All of a sudden, claws appeared and so did fangs. And when Shiey looked up, they were surprised to see a gold eye instead of a brown one. She had a deadly look on her face. She looked at the four men as if they were long awaited enemies that had to die…and they had to die now. She ran to them with great speed and power and attacked them. The first one she approached was Gojyo. "Gojyo! Don't attack her! If you hurt her then Shiey will get hurt too." Hakkai declared. "I know that, Hakkai!" Gojyo insisted. Shiey swung her claws at him and tried to injure him, but Gojyo was fast enough to block her attacks. "Shiey! Stop this right now!" he demanded. But, no words came through. She still had that smile on her face. And when she caught Gojyo off guard, she took the chance. She swung her claws at him and gave him a long gashon the chest area. Gojyo screamed in pain and flew to the ground, stopping when he hit a rock.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai called. But it was no use, Gojyo was unconscious and the slash was long and deep, he would have to heal it now. "Goku, please keep Shiey busy! I have to heal Gojyo." Hakkai instructed, "On it!" Goku said as he rushed to go and do what he was told. Hakkai mustered his chi and healed Gojyo's wound, being careful to close it as well. Meanwhile, Goku was keeping Shiey busy. "Shiey, please! If you can hear me right now, please stop it! You might do something you'll regret." Goku said. But, still, she couldn't hear his words. She kicked him hard in the stomach that he heard one of his ribs crack. He came crashing down on the ground, unable to move. "Shiey…" he said before he passed out.

"Please! Don't do this! Don't hurt my friends! They're all I have! This is enough!" she tried telling herself, but the demon just wouldn't stop. It was enjoying itself too much… way too much.

"Goku!" Sanzo yelled as he ran to him. "Sanzo, I'll keep her busy, please put Gojyo and Shiey inside the jeep, then we can take care of Shiey." Hakkai instructed. "Yeah." Sanzo said in a neutral tone. Hakkai stood in front of Shiey. "Shiey, please. Stop this nonsense right now. In the end, instead of hurting others, you might hurt yourself." Hakkai said. He tried one last time to get through her, but, as always, she just didn't listen. She ran to him and stacked him. She was about to punch him when Hakkai caught her hand. Shiey tried to break free from his grasp, but somehow… she couldn't. So, instead of punching him, she used her knee to kick him in the stomach as well, which sent him flying to the ground. "Shiey… stop it." He whispered. But Shiey just came lunging at him and attacked him more. He tried to block of her attacks, but he got hit again. "Hakkai!" he heard Sanzo yell. He stood up and he was determined to send her a power blast. He stood up and gathered his chi and let out a power blast to Shiey. She countered it and it went back to Hakkai. He fell to the ground and passed out, like Gojyo and Goku did. Sanzo was really pissed off right now. He ran to his sister and took out his gun. "You better be ready…" she said. She lunged at him and was about to bite him when he got hold of her head. "Shiey, I know you're in there. Come out." He demanded. But her demon form just struggled more to break free from his grasp. "I've had enough of your foolery." Sanzo said, chanting something as he held on to Shiey's head. When he finished, Shiey had returned to her normal form and fell on him. He caught her right before she fell to the ground and he carried her to the jeep and they went to the nearest town they could find.

"Where am I?" Hakkai asked. "You awake?" a voice asked. Hakkai sat up in bed and saw Sanzo sitting by the window. "About time you woke up." He remarked. "How're the others?" Hakkai asked. "They're fine. Goku and Gojyo have been treated by the doctor, and so have you." Sanzo explained. "Where's Shiey?" he asked. "In your room." Sanzo replied. "My room?" Hakkai asked. "Yeah. You and Shiey will be sharing a room tonight. We can't leave her alone, she might do something dangerous. Goku and Gojyo will be sharing a room as well. I am in desperate need of some alone time." Sanzo said. "Oh." Hakkai remarked. "Go check on her if you want." Sanzo said, taking a long drag from his cigarette. "Yes." He said as he stood up from the bed.

He opened the door and saw Shiey sleeping on the bed. He entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She was back to her human form again, and who knows what her reaction will be when she wakes up?

Reija was walking by the halls when she spotted a beautiful garden she's never seen before. Cherry blossom trees grew there and so did raspberry bushes and a clear, blue pond was visible as well. She was surprised to see her little brother Nataku and Goku playing there. She walked over to them and sat by a cherry blossom tree and started playing a beautiful melody on her flute. The scenery suddenly changed from the garden, to a beautiful meadow with lots of beautiful flowers and the clear blue sky could be seen so visibly. The birds were singing and a lot of butterflies were fluttering by. And little animals like squirrels and rabbits were hopping along. The sudden change of scene surprised Goku and Nataku. "Where'd the garden go?" Goku asked. "Who cares?' Nataku remarked. They looked around them and took in the beautiful scene. "It's beautiful…" Goku observed. "Yeah." Nataku agreed. The music suddenly stopped and the garden was back to normal. "What?" Nataku and Goku said in unison. Suddenly, they heard giggling from behind one of the trees. They went to see what it is, and was quite surprised when they saw Reija. "Reija, were you the one playing the flute?" Nataku asked. "Yeah! Did you see the garden become a beautiful meadow with flowers and lots of stuff?" Goku asked. "Yup." Reija replied. "I was the one who made the scene change." Reija convinced. "How?" the two boys asked, curiosity in their golden eyes. "Well, you see, I'm an illusionist. I play a melody on my flute and I can manipulate enemy's to think what I want them to think." Reija explained. "Ohh." The two young boys replied. "Really?" a voice of a man interrupted. The three looked to see whom it was and saw none other than Field Marshal Tenpo. "Ten-chan!" Goku called. "Hey, Goku." Tenpo said. "What're you doing here? Go along and play." Tenpo said. "Okay! Bye, Ten-chan." Goku said as he and Nataku resumed playing. Tenpo sat down beside Reija. "I hope it's okay if I sit with you." He said. "Yeah, it's fine." Reija replied. "I've read about illusionists, but I never knew we had one here in heaven." He said. Reija felt a slight tinge of pink come to her cheeks. "I'm Tenpo, and you must be Reija. Nataku's older sister and Li Touten's daughter." Tenpo concluded. "Um, yeah." Reija answered. "What is someone like you doing here? Don't you have work to do?" Tenpo asked. "Um, I kind of sneaked out." She explained. "Oh, is that the case?" he said. "Yeah, it's so boring up here." She declared. "You sound like someone I know." Tenpo said. "I know, Konzen, right? I pity the guy." She remarked. Tenpo chuckled. "Same here." He said, a smile on his face.

Shiey woke up and saw Hakkai beside her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Just then, Shiey remembered what happened earlier that day. "Hakkai! Are you okay? What about Goku and Gojyo! Please tell me they're fine." Shiey panicked. "Shiey, calm down. We're fine. It's okay now." Hakkai promised. "I'm so sorry… for what happened. I just felt something tugging me, and then everything went white. Then, I could see what happened to you guys. I don't want to do that anymore… I could've lost you." She said, as she started crying. "Sshh, everything's okay now. You returned to your human form right?" Hakkai said in a convincing tone. Shiey nodded. Then, she remembered her dream. And the dream she had while they were traveling. "Konzen…" she thought. He looked like Sanzo… except for the fact that he had longer hair and her dressed different. And the guy named Tenpo… he was so much like Hakkai… but, he also had longer hair and instead of a monocle, he had glasses, and he was wearing something different as well. Hakkai smiled and waved a hand in front of her. "Shiey, are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm f-fine." She replied. "Okay then. Let's go down for dinner." Hakkai said as he offered a hand to Shiey. Shiey took it and they went down to eat dinner together with the rest of the guys.

Author's note: How was it? Please tell me! I need feedback! I hope you guys liked it though… Stay tuned for chapter 16. I hope I can make it a soon as I can! Please review!


	16. The meaning of dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Saiyuki! They all belong to the praise worthy Kazuya Minekura!

Author's note: Hey! I'm back with chapter 16! What did you guys think of chapter 15? Anyway, thanks for all those who reviewed! It means a lot to me… Well, hope you like this chapter too. Read and review… please!

**Chapter 16: The meaning of dreams**

After eating their dinner, Sanzo and the others went to bed. Sanzo went to his room and enjoyed his time alone. Gojyo and Goku were in their room, complaining about how why they had to share a room. And Hakkai and Shiey were in the room they were sharing together. "No, really, I'll go get a mattress." Hakkai insisted. "It's okay! The bed is queen sized. We can both fit in it. And besides, I wouldn't want you sleeping on the floor. Your wounds are still fresh. It might hurt more if you sleep on the floor." Shiey explained. "But really—" Hakkai insisted. "It's really okay with me…" she said. Hakkai smiled and knew that he couldn't win over her 'convincing powers'. "Okay…" he complied. Shiey smiled. Suddenly, they heard Goku and Gojyo's argument through the wall. "I said I want the bed, so scoot over!" Goku yelled. "No way! You take the mattress, I was hurt more, so you sleep on the mattress." Gojyo quarreled. "No freakin' way!" Goku yelled. Hakkai and Shiey smiled at each other, "I guess we have to go help them sort this out…" they both said in unison, walking out of the room and into Goku and Gojyo's.

"Look, why don't you two just share the bed?" Shiey asked. Gojyo and Goku looked at each other. "Share a bed with this monkey! I might catch his fleas!" Gojyo yelled. "Oh yeah? Well, who would want to sleep with a pervy water sprite!" Goku yelled back. "Why you little monkey…" Gojyo said, knocking Goku one on the head. "Well, that's what Hakkai and I are going to do." Shiey slipped. She was just thinking that, but she was surprised when she said it aloud. Gojyo and Goku looked at Hakkai, then Shiey, then each other. "Woah, Hakkai! Score!" Gojyo said, raising an arm up in the air. Shiey felt a tinge of pink come to her cheeks. "I-I didn't mean it that way!" Shiey said, blushing violently. "Really?" Gojyo said, a sly look on his face. "You better tell me the details tomorrow, Hakkai. I don't want to miss out on anything." Gojyo remarked. Now, Hakkai as well had a light blush on his cheeks. And when they thought that things wouldn't get any worse… well, it did.

"Be sure not to hurt my sister, Hakkai. Be careful with her." Sanzo said from the doorway. Shiey and Hakkai both faced the door and saw Sanzo standing there, a cigarette between his lips. "We're you listening all this time!" Shiey asked. Sanzo smirked. "Sanzo! I didn't mean it that way! I just don't want him to sleep on the floor!" Shiey convinced, blushing violently. "Still, that's pretty much the same…Well, I'll be… the monk does have 'that' kind of side to him…" remarked Gojyo. "Do you have a death wish?" Sanzo asked, his gun pointed in Gojyo's direction. "No… not really…don't get so worked up about it…" he replied, both his hands up in the air. Goku laughed, seeing that Gojyo got into trouble. "You too, Goku. If you two don't stop whining and arguing… I swear I'll kill you." Sanzo said, returning to his room once more. Shiey and Hakkai turned to return to their room as well, but froze in their tracks when Gojyo remarked, "Have a GOOD night…" Shiey turned to face him, her face almost as red as a tomato. "I said… SHUT UP!" Shiey said, slapping Gojyo one in the face. "That felt better…" she whispered to herself as she walked with Hakkai back to their room.

Shiey and Hakkai entered their room and Hakkai closed the door behind them. For a while, both of them had nothing to say to each other. A slight breeze entered their room through the window. Shiey smiled and walked over to the window and sat on the windowpane. The stars were at their brightest and there sure were a lot of them tonight. The moon was there as well. The night sky was brilliant. Hakkai couldn't help but stare at her. The moon was creating a halo around her golden hair, while the wind was blowing it gently. Her eyes seemed full of happiness… and it had been such a long time since he last saw her eyes like that. She looked like an angel.

Suddenly, Shiey turned to his direction, and their eyes met. Shiey was the first to look away since she didn't want Hakkai to see that a faint blush was coming to her cheeks. "I really didn't mean it like that… It just slipped out…" Shiey apologized. Hakkai smiled and sat down on the chair near the window. "Forget about it." He remarked. Shiey looked at him and smiled.

/I miss you/

Shiey looked behind her and saw nobody. "Shiey, what is it?" Hakkai asked. "Didn't you hear it?" she asked. "Hear what?" Hakkai asked again. "A voice of a boy. It was calling out saying, 'I miss you'." Shiey explained. "I didn't hear anything. Are you sure you heard something?" Hakkai confirmed. "Just… forget about it." Shiey said, swearing to herself that she did hear somebody.

Hakkai looked at her and pulled her into an embrace. Shiey's eyes widened, then her lips curled up to form a smile. They looked at each other, melting into each other's gazes. Hakkai leaned forward to kiss Shiey and Shiey accepted it. After a matter of seconds, Shiey pulled away and hugged Hakkai, her head leaning on his chest. "I love you, Hakkai." She said. "Me too, Shiey. I love you too." He remarked, hugging her tighter. After a while, they decided to go to bed. Shiey was on the right side of the bed while Hakkai was on the left. Hey were both facing each other. "Good night, Shiey." Hakkai said. "Good night, Hakkai." She replied as she closed her eyes and smiled.

_Reija walked through the halls of heaven, bored out of her brain. There was nothing to do up here. Konzen was right; it was so damn boring up here. She sneaked out from an important meeting and, sad to say, she still had nothing to do. She figured she'd go to one of the gardens she'd been to earlier that day._

_She sat on the foot of the beautiful cherry blossom tree and hummed a tune she'd like to play on her flute. She forgot her flute in her room and was too lazy to go back for it. She was interrupted when a man jumped from the tree beside her. "Aaahhh!" she yelled, surprised by the sudden movement. "Does my face look that bad?" a guy with short red hair asked. "N-no. I was surprised, that's all." Reija explained. The guy sat beside her and introduced himself. "Hey, I'm General Kenren. Call me Kenren. You must be the girl Tenpo was talking to me about. Where's your flute?" Kenren said. "Um, I left it in my room. Tenpo told you about me?" Reija asked. "Yeah." Kenren replied. Just then, when Reija moved her hair to one side, Kenren noticed a scar on the back of her neck. "What happened to that?" he asked, pointing to the scar. Reija's eyes widened and answered, "Oh, it's nothing. Don't mind it." Kenren shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to Tenpo's. Wanna come?" he asked. "Um, come to think of it, I have to head back." Reija replied, standing up as well. "See ya around." Kenren said as he waved. "Yeah." Reija waved back. When he was out of hearing range, Reija sighed. "That was close…" she whispered. She lied about going back, it was just… well, it was just like that. She hadn't seen Goku around for that whole day. Nataku was summoned to subdue Gyumao, so he went down to the lower world. Sometimes, she wished she could see what it was like down there. But, she couldn't. _

_She stopped when she saw a field full of flowers. It was beautiful. She walked toward it and stood there for a while, just thinking about things. "You must be Reija." A voice disturbed her thoughts. She turned around to see Homura. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She said. Homura looked away and turned back, leaving Reija alone once more. Reija, on the other hand, had a puzzled expression on her face. She really pitied Homura. When the jade emperor found out that he had a relationship with Rinrei, well, let's just leave it at that. She never liked the jade emperor. Ever since she was a kid, all he ever did was order people around, just to know if they were still loyal to him. But meanwhile, her father was a total suck up to the jade emperor. "Stupid old people…" she thought. "Ms. Reija, your father is calling for you. Your brother, prince Nataku has returned." A woman in a pink robe said. "Ah, yes." Reija said, knowing that her father had to tell her something, and she wouldn't like a bit of it. Then again, she wanted to welcome her brother home. _

_She went to join her father meet Nataku. And when they got there, she was too shocked that words couldn't even describe it. Her brother was injured pretty badly, he was bleeding as well, but what surprised her was that the army that went with him didn't even had one single scratch. She looked at her father and saw that he had no reaction whatsoever to this. She was surprised when Goku ran up to meet Nataku, but Nataku on the other hand, collapsed in his arms. Reija ran to her brother and helped Goku. She was shocked when no on even bothered to help her. "What is wrong with all of you! Can't you see he's badly hurt!" she yelled. _

_No reply._

_She was so pissed; she looked at the jade emperor and said, "You worthless old man! Nataku did your dirty work for you; the least you could do is treat him with respect. But, in the end what do you do! You sit there as if he's just your killing puppet!" she exclaimed. She stopped at the thought. "That's right, isn't it? He's nothing more than a killing puppet to you…" she said, quite shocked. She took Nataku and carried him back to his room. "Thanks for the concern, Goku. I appreciate it." She said before she left. "Don't let her get away! Seize her!" the jade emperor yelled. "My lord, I shall make sure that Reija receives a corresponding punishment for her actions. I will be the one to deal with her," Li Touten assured. _

_"Stupid, arrogant bastards. I wish you would all rot in hell!" she said as she placed Nataku carefully on his bed. She took a warm towel and began treating his wounds. Nataku grimaced in pain, then he opened his eyes. "Reija?" he asked, his eyes half open. Reija smiled, "It's okay… you have to rest now." She said as she watched him close his eyes once again. She knew that she was going to get it from her father again, but she didn't care. This time, he's gone too far. They've gone too far. She was kind of used to it anyway. She knew she had no right o meddle with military affairs, but that didn't matter now. This was her brother… her little brother that used to smile and have fun a lot. And now… he was nothing more that a mere killing puppet? They must be joking. After finishing treating Nataku's wounds, she fixed up his room and was about to go outside when the door opened and in walked her father. "You must know what is to be done with someone like you." Her father said. "I don't care what you do to me. You've gone too far this time! He's your son! For goodness sake!" Reija said, although she knew that to her father, it made no difference. Li Touten grabbed her by her collar and threw her out the door. He pulled her from the floor and they walked, (well, Reija walked by force) to Li Touten's room and there… her punishment was going to be held._

_She couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears escaped from her eyes as Li Touten slashed her once again… Her clothes were torn in some places when he whipped her. And now, he proceeded to rape her. He took off her clothes and entered her. She yelled in pain. The scars of the whip were raw and bleeding. After he made sure that he had suffered enough, he got off of her from the floor, put his robes back on and walked outside. Reija struggled to stand up from the floor and put her torn clothes back on. It would be hard to explain if anyone would see her like this. She stood up from the floor and walked out the door and back to Nataku's room. She was quite surprised when she saw Goku there with him. She smiled and closed the door and proceeded to go to her room. "Reija, what happened to you?" Tenpo asked. Reija looked behind her and saw Tenpo standing there. Her eyes were wide in shock and she started crying as she ran inside her room, which happened to be just beside Nataku's room. She locked the door and broke down on the floor, crying. How would she explain this to Tenpo later on? It was going to be hard._

_"Konzen, are you sure I should've just left Nataku like that?" Goku asked. "Don't worry, Goku. I said someone is already assigned to take care of him. Not to mention his sister." Konzen replied. "That reminds me, I haven't seen Reija since Nataku's arrival, have you seen her, Konzen?" Goku asked. "What do I care? She must be in one of the gardens, playing her flute again." Konzen assured. "Maybe." Goku answered. When they arrived, they were surprised to see Tenpo and Kenren sitting on one of the chairs in Konzen's office. "What are you doing here?" Konzen asked. "Konzen, don't you find it troubling that Nataku was the only one with deep wounds and the army with him had none at all?" Tenpo asked. "It does get me thinking…" Konzen replied. "Yeah, I pity the poor little kid." Kenren remarked. "And his sister." He added. Tenpo, Konzen and Goku looked in his direction. "Reija?" Goku asked. "Yeah, didn't you see how she acted in front of the jade emperor earlier today? And Li Touten interjected that he would be the one to deal with her. I bet she didn't like even one bit of it." Kenren explained. "So that must be why Reija's clothes were torn when I saw her a while ago." Tenpo thought, not knowing that he also said it aloud. "You saw Reija?" Goku asked. "With torn clothes?" Konzen added. "Uh—yeah. I saw her a while ago, she just came from Nataku's room, and she seemed so shocked to see me that she ran into her room, crying." Tenpo narrated. Konzen thought for a while, then finally said, there's something else going on here." _

Shiey sat up in bed, panting. What were these dreams she was having? Why were they, as if, showing itself to her? "Shiey, is everything alright?" Hakkai asked, sitting up in bed as well. "Um, I-I'm fine." Shiey replied. "Another nightmare?" Hakkai asked. Startled at the remark, Shiey looked at Hakkai. He smiled, "That's the fifth time this week. Can you please tell me what the matter is?" Hakkai asked, his eyes showing a hint of worry. "Everything's okay. I promise. I'm sorry I waked you up. I just want to go back to bed. I just had a flashback, that's all." Shiey covered up, then showed Hakkai a fake smile. "All right." Hakkai gave in and slept once more. Shiey sank into bed as well and slept. Thus, taking her back to the land of dreams.

_Evening came, Reija was in no mood to eat supper. She was sitting on her bed, her legs near her chest. She was still crying until now… it was the tears… they just wouldn't stop. She didn't want to face the world. Not this time. The other times, when her father beat her up for no reason, she would be able to take it. But, this time was different. He even raped her. Her long, golden locks were a little tangled along the end and her blue and brown eyes were bloodshot from tears. Her mind was blank. She felt like dying that very minute. And she didn't want to explain to Tenpo about what happened earlier that day. At this, she cried more. She finally gathered the courage to go out of her room after a few minutes, she figured she'd go to Nataku's room._

_She entered as quietly as she could. Then, she kneeled down beside his bed and held his hands. Nataku stirred for a moment, then opened his eyes. "Reija…" he said, sitting up in bed. Realizing what happened to his sister's eyes, he remarked, "Reija, what happened to your eyes? Did you cry?" Nataku asked, his big, golden eyes full of concern. Reija smiled and replied, "No. Nataku. Nothing's wrong." She lied. Nataku smiled. "Are you hungry?" Reija asked. Nataku shook his head, "But I am still a little sleepy." He said. "Okay, go on then. I'll stay here until you fall asleep." She reassured. Nataku sank back into his bed, "Thanks, Reija." He murmured as he closed his eyes and retreated to silence. _

_Reija left Nataku's room when she was sure that he was already asleep. She crept to the door quietly and walked outside. When she stepped outside, a hand clamped over her mouth and led her to one of the gardens. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. When they finally reached the garden, the hand let go of her mouth. "What the?" she said. "Sorry." The voice apologized. She turned around and saw Tenpo. "T-tenpo." She said. "Look, I just wanna talk." Tenpo replied. Knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer, she complied and they went to her room and there, she explained everything._

_"He beat you up?" Tenpo asked. Reija nodded. "And raped you as well?" Tenpo clarified. "Yeah." Reija replied. "What a cruel thing to do. And to his own daughter as well." Tenpo said, pity in his green eyes. "My father doesn't know the meaning of mercy." Reija declared. "I'm so sorry." Tenpo apologized. "Please promise me you won't tell anyone. Not a single soul." Reija said. "I promise." Tenpo smiled. Then, he looked at Reija and saw that the whole time that evening, he hadn't seen her smile. Well, he couldn't blame her though. Who would smile after what she went through? But, a sudden urge deep inside him wanted to see her smile so bad. But instead of seeing her smile, he said the exact opposite. "Reija… you can cry if you want to. Crying makes you feel better." Tenpo said. Reija did exactly what he said. She hugged him and cried into his chest. She let it all out… Her pain and suffering. And Tenpo was there to hold her until she was done. "How do you feel now?" Tenpo asked. Reija smiled, "Much better." And for the first time that evening, Reija was able to give out a small, but real smile. "It's nice to see you smile again…" Tenpo remarked. Reija smiled again and hugged him, "Tenpo… thank you." She said, as she sat up straight on her bed so that her face was parallel to his. Then, she did the unthinkable. She planted a kiss on Tenpo's right cheek. Tenpo's eyes widened in shock. "I-I'm sorry…" Reija apologized as she blushed. But the response she got from Tenpo was different… One if his hands lifted her chin up and he kissed her on the lips. Reija closed her eyes as she responded to him. After a while, Tenpo pulled away. They smiled at each other and Tenpo got off the bed and walked towards the door. "Everything will be okay now… Just go get some sleep." He advised. Reija smiled, "Good night, Tenpo." She remarked. Tenpo smiled before closing the door "Good night, Reija." _

_And as the weeks passed, Tenpo and Reija got to know each other more. But they vowed not to let anyone know that they were having a relationship. And for a while, everything seemed to turn out fine. No one knew about their feelings for each other. Every night, as long as he could, Tenpo would come and visit Reija in one of the gardens, and they would talk there for hours… sometimes until dawn. But, as things were turning out good for Reija and Tenpo, it was the exact opposite for Nataku. He would always get called on to fight demons from the world below to bring peace that never existed. His wounds would not heal… whatever they did. Reija tried over and over to convince her father to stop this and allow her to fight in the place of Nataku. She was answered by a strong slap on the face and then that evening, another beating. Konzen was starting to get suspicious, seeing that every time he saw Reija, she either had a whip marks or black and blue bruises. So, he decided to confront Tenpo about it. _

_"Tenpo, do you have a minute?" he asked one day when Tenpo visited him in his office. "Sure, what is it?" Tenpo asked. "I'm going to go straight to the point, do you know what's been happening to Reija this past couple of weeks?" he asked. Tenpo glanced at the floor and answered, "I know I won't be able to hide anything from you, but please swear that what I am about to tell you will only be between us." Tenpo declared. "Sure, whatever." Konzen replied, coolly. "Whenever Reija tries to stand up to Li Touten for what he does to Nataku, that's when she gets it." He said. "Gets what?" Konzen asked. "Li Touten beats her up. Whips, swords… and one time even a gun. Mercy is not in his vocabulary." Tenpo explained. Konzen had no response to this. "Reija? Stand up to her father? It was simply impossible. But, she would know better than to stand up to Li Touten. After all, he is vindictive." Konzen thought. Tenpo smiled, seeing that his friend had no reaction to this. "Well, I'll be going now." Tenpo said, walking out of the office._

_And so, they went about their boring life in heaven… Everything stayed the same… Until one day, Li Touten heard about Reija and Tenpo's relationship. And being his spiteful and malicious self, he ordered Tenpo, along with his friends, Konzen, Kenre and Goku to be killed. How you ask? By beheading them. Reija could not stand this anymore, she had asked her father many times to not continue with this. That this was not Tenpo, or Konzen or Goku, or Kenren's fault. It was hers. But knowing Li Touten, he went on with it. After beheading Tenpo and the others, Reija felt lifeless. What was this life for anyway? She felt like they died because of her. They died at her hands. She had tried so many times to play her flute and make illusions of a happy world. Make illusions that Tenpo and the others were still alive. But, no matter how hard she tried, the illusions that would always come out of her flute were the scene of Konzen and the others being beheaded. She would take no more. One day, she finally made a decision. While Nataku was asleep, she would sneak into his room, take his sword and kill herself. Who would know the difference? Who would notice that she had died? So when the chance came, she took it and ended her life with much joy._

Morning finally came and ended Shiey's series of nightmares. She woke up and went down to join the others for breakfast. She hadn't said a word, let alone smile for the whole morning. She didn't even eat breakfast. "Shiey, is everything alright?" Hakkai asked. No reply. It was like she was not there. Like her mind was wandering somewhere else. And now, even Sanzo was worried. They left the inn and traveled to the west once more.

In Tenkai…

"Well, I can see that she's getting her memories from five hundred years ago back. Isn't that right, Nataku? The goddess of mercy said, looking at the lifeless puppet. "Well, she'll have to determine what her dreams really mean. If it's telling her what's going to happen in the future… or what happened in the past." She said, sitting on her throne once more.

Author's note: Hey people! Hope you liked this chapter! Watch out for chapter 17, okay? I'll promise I'll do I as soon as I can! Aw! Poor Reija! Well, please review!


	17. Clarity

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in Saiyuki!

Author's note: Hey people! I want to say THANK YOU for reviewing in the previous chapter. Hey, I have a question for you guys and I hope you guys know the answer… Do you know how many episodes there are in Saiyuki Reload Gunlock? And I kind of need the answer as soon as possible! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and review!

**Chapter 17: Clarity**

Shiey tossed and turned around on the bed. Hakkai looked at her with worry in his eyes. _'This has been going on for 3 straight weeks already. Why doesn't she tell us what's going on?' _Hakkai thought. It had been three weeks and Shiey was still having her series of endless nightmares. She wouldn't talk, eat or even smile. They were all worried about her, but if they asked what the reason was, she would just fake a smile and say that she's all right. But it was the total opposite. She had been running a very high fever since that morning and they booked the inn for the next four days. Hakkai was deeply troubled. Why didn't Shiey want to tell them what was going on? It was not like he was forcing her even if she didn't want to. He just wanted things to be clear. One more thing was, Shiey always said she could hear a voice. A voice of a young boy about Goku's age calling out to her. Gojyo would say she might just be hallucinating. That night, he agreed to stay and watch over Shiey while the others went to bed. Suddenly, Shiey moaned, making Hakkai look her way. He sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a cold, wet towel on her hot forehead. "Shiey…" he whispered.

In Tenkai…

"Just a little more…" Kanzeon remarked. "Only a little more, Shiey. After this, you can get rid of your nightmares." She mumbled, facing Nataku. She looked at his golden eyes that were used to be full of life. Just then, she was shocked to see what had happened.

_Blink. Blink._

"Nataku… are you…?" she whispered, looking at him with wide open eyes.

Shiey's dream

/I miss you/

_"Who are you?" she asked. A young boy with big, golden eyes and black hair was standing in front of her. "I'm Nataku." He replied. "Na-ta-ku." She spelled. The boy looked at her in confusion. "Reija… it's me." He said. "Reija?" Shiey asked. "Don't you remember? You're my sister." Nataku said. "W-what…?" she asked. _

_"I sentence Konzen, Kenren, Goku and Tenpo to be beheaded." Li Touten informed. "What!" Reija protested. Good thing Nataku wasn't there to see this… because who knows what he could've done. "Father, please. They have absolutely nothing to do with this! It's all my fault! Don't blame Konzen or Tenpo or Kenren and Goku. It was my fault!" she insisted. "That's why I'm giving you a bigger punishment. I'm going to spare you so that you can always remember that they died at YOUR hands." Li Touten emphasized. And that very day, they all gathered at the garden to start with the beheading ceremony._

_"Behead him first." Li Touten ordered, pointing at Tenpo. The guard took Tenpo and shoved him to the ground. Tenpo still had his glasses on, but his hands were tied behind his back. "Tenpo! Father! Please! I beg you not to push through with this!" she pleaded over and over again. But his father didn't react. In a moment, the sword of the guard was high in the_ _air, ready to cut off Tenpo's head. "Reija, don't look." He told Reija. Reija looked at his eyes and said, "Tenpo, I'm so sorry." Tears were already trickling down her cheeks. "Please, turn around and don't look." Tenpo said. Reija did as she was told. She turned around and closed her eyes, allowing more and more tears to escape from it. "I love you." Tenpo remarked. Reija only cried more and more while her hand was clamped over her mouth. And in a matter of a second, the sword ripped through Tenpo's neck and beheaded him. Reija ran over to Konzen and hugged him, crying onto his shoulder. "T-tenpo—I'-I'm so-sorry." She stuttered. Konzen looked at her, and for the first time, pity could be seen through his eyes. "Next." Li Touten ordered and the ceremony went as planned. Konzen, Kenren… and then Goku._

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Shiey yelled as she sat up in bed. "Shiey! What's wrong!" Hakkai asked, sitting beside the bed. She looked around her and saw that she was in a room… with Hakkai… "Shiey, are you all right?" Hakkai asked again. Then, an image of Tenpo replacing Hakkai entered Shiey's mind. _"Reija, are you okay?" Tenpo asked. _"Shiey… Shiey!" Hakkai called. Shiey snapped back to reality. "I-I'm fine." She covered up. Hakkai had a serious face on right now. He wasn't in the mood for jokes. He wanted answers. "Shiey, this is the third week in a row. What's the matter? I just want to help you." He said. Shiey looked at him and hugged him, crying. "Hakkai… why? I-I don't know what's happening. Why am I having these dreams?" she said. Hakkai looked at her and said, "Shiey, tell me… please. What are these dreams you're having?" Hakkai asked. Shiey wiped away her tears and explained everything to Hakkai.

"Me? In heaven? Who's Tenpo?" Hakkai asked. "It isn't clear to me too. But all of us have our counterparts in heaven. Konzen is Sanzo, Kenren is Gojyo, You're Tenpo, I'm Reija and Goku's still Goku." She said. "What does this have to do with you?" Hakkai asked. "I don't know. But what I want to know is… is this happening right now, as in the present? Or did it happen in the past?" Shiey asked herself. "Well, now that that's settled, why don't you go back to bed and we'll figure it out in the morning." Hakkai said, kissing Shiey on the cheek. Shiey sank into the bed once more and slept again.

_Reija walked through the corridors lifelessly. She didn't feel alive since the day Tenpo and the others were killed. Even Nataku was starting worry about her. Or… should I rephrease that correctly… ONLY Nataku was worried about her. She once again sat in the garden, playing a sad song on her flute. She tried conjuring up a happy time, when all of her friends were still alive. But, the illusions that came out of her flute was the scene of her friends being killed. She stopped and cried once more. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Why did she have to love? He didn't deserve her. And that very day, she knew how she could finally end her suffering. _

_That night, when everyone was fast asleep, she snuck into Nataku's room quietly. She kissed the young boy's forehead and then, proceeded to take the sword from his bed side. She took it and drew out the sword. She was ready to end her life now… and with much joy. Who would notice that she died anyway? No one. She lifted the sword and was about to plunge it through her chest when suddenly someone stopped her. "Reija… what are you doing?" Nataku asked. Reija looked up at her brother and cried, "Nataku, please let go of the sword. Please…" she pleaded. "No. I don't want you to kill yourself. What will Goku and the others say when they come back from the world below?" Nataku asked. Reija looked at him in awe. So, they lied to him too, huh? "Nataku, they're not coming back. They're dead." Reija explained straight forwardly. "What do you mean they're dead?" Nataku asked. "It's father's fault! He commanded them to be beheaded. No… actually it's my fault." She said. "Reija…" Nataku said. ""Nataku, please. I can't live like this anymore. Nothing good will happen again." She said. "No!" Nataku insisted, pulling the sword back. So, instead of pushing the sword into her body, she moved forward so that the blade of the sword went through her chest. Blood escaped from her mouth as she dropped to the floor. "R-Reija… Reija! Please wake up! Reija!" Nataku screamed, now crying. Reija lifted a hand to touch Nataku's cheek, "N-nataku… I-I l-love you…" she said slowly, then, just like that, she died. She died in the arms of her beloved brother. "Reija… hey. I know you're still alive. Wake up. Don't leave…" he pleaded, shaking her awake. But she just lay there, cold. "Reija!" he yelled. And that very night, he sealed himself. Nobody knows how. Nobody knows… But one thing's for sure… it was because of his sister's death. You know, Reija was wrong. Somebody would miss her after all… and that person was… Nataku. _

She woke up that morning feeling good. She knew she had already told Hakkai what was bothering her and she felt like some of the burden she carried on her own vanished. But, one thing still bothered her… who was calling put to her? Could it possibly be Nataku? But he sealed himself five hundred years ago. How could he call her? She shrugged and went downstairs to join the others for breakfast.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" she called out. The dining room was completely dark and it seemed like Sanzo and the others haven't come down yet. She walked up back to the stairs and thought she'd go to Sanzo's room and see for herself. When she was just a few inches away from the door of Sanzo's room, she heard a woman's voice talking. "Who?" she asked herself. She turned the doorknob and walked inside and saw the four boys with the infamous Kanzeonbosatsu. "I-it's you!" Shiey said, pointing a finger at her. "No need to point." Kanzeon remarked. Shiey put her hand down, "Sorry." She said. "Well, as I was saying, it'll only be a matter of days." Kanzeon finished. "And you're sure she'll be fine when she gets back?" Hakkai clarified. "Of course." The goddess answered. "Um, excuse me, what are you guys talking about?" Shiey asked, sweat dropping. "You better be sure about what you just said." Sanzo emphasized, not minding Shiey's reaction. "I already said yes." Kanzeon grinned, then she turned to look at Shiey, "I'll return her as soon as I can." "Wh-what? Where am I going?" Shiey asked as Kanzeon took hold of her wrist. "We're going to clear things up." Kanzeon answered her as they both vanished into air. Hakkai looked at their fading figures. "Shiey, please return safely." He whispered.

In Tenkai… 

"Here we are." Kanzeon announced as they reached their destination. "Where are we?" Shiey asked. "We're in Tenkai." Answered Kanzeon. Shiey looked around. This was the place she saw in her dreams. Not too far was the garden she loved to hang out in. The cherry blossoms were falling elegantly, as if welcoming her back. "Well, it would be nice if you could stay here longer, but I made a promise to your keepers that I'd give you back as soon as I can." The goddess muttered. Shiey grinned sheepishly, knowing that Sanzo wouldn't allow her. "So, why don't we go? Your brother's waiting for you." Kanzeon informed as she smiled and led the way. Shiey blinked a few times and followed her down the hall. She continued taking in her surroundings. She felt like until today, she still knew this place very well. Kanzeon led her to a room that seemed very familiar to her. "Well, I'll leave you alone with your brother." Kanzeon said as she walked back to her quarters. Shiey gulped and then opened the door…

"Reija!" a boy about eleven pounced on her. "I missed you!" he remarked. Shiey just stood there, staring at him. His black hair and big, golden eyes were full of life. "Reija? Are you okay?" Nataku asked. "U-um, yeah. Sorry." Shiey replied. "Are you sure? You seem distant and troubled." He declared, raising an eyebrow. "I'm fine…" Shiey insisted. Shiey went back to her thoughts… Nataku… he was her brother back then in heaven. And since she knew that she wouldn't be going back to Sanzo and the others for quite a while, she decided to enjoy her stay here. "Hey squirt, I missed you too." She remarked, causing Nataku to smile. "Come on, let's go to the garden and talk there." Nataku said as he grabbed Shiey by her arm and led her out.

"I really missed you, Reija." Nataku said, smiling at his sister. Shiey smiled back, "Nataku, I want you to call me Shiey from now on." "Shiey?" Nataku asked. "Yeah." Answered Shiey. "Okay! That's fine!" Nataku complied. "So, how were you these past… uh… years?" Shiey asked. Nataku looked away, "I've been really sad and lonely." He replied. Shiey was surprised at his reaction. "I sealed myself, Shiey. That night, when you killed yourself, I couldn't bare the fact that you wouldn't be here anymore, so there…" he said. "Well, that's in the past now, isn't it? I'm here with you right now, aren't I?" Shiey asked. Nataku looked up again and smiled, "Yeah." "How about you?" Nataku asked. "How have you been doing?" "Well, the first few years of my life were not so good. But, these past few months were one of the best." Shiey explained. "Really?" Nataku asked. Shiey nodded. "I'm traveling with Sanzo and the others to stop a demon named Gyumao." Shiey informed. "Gyumao! I thought I subdued him 500 years ago!" Nataku concluded. "Well, someone's conducting an experiment to revive him." Shiey answered. "Oh… so, who are you traveling with again?" Nataku said. "Sanzo and the others." Shiey answered. "Who are they?" Nataku asked. "Oh yeah, they're Konzen, Tenpo, Kenren and Goku." Shiey added. "Goku! He's still alive? Where is he?" Nataku asked. "He's in the world below." Shiey informed. "Can I go down there too?" Nataku asked. "Uh, I don't think so." Shiey grinned. "Aw, no fair!" Nataku remarked. "I'll just greet them for you." Shiey said. "Okay, that'll be nice." Nataku agreed. "This place looks better than before." Shiey said. "Yeah. I think it's because father's gone." Nataku said. "Father? Li Touten?" Shiey asked. Nataku nodded a yes. "I think he died in a battle. I heard Kanzeon say so." Nataku revealed. "Oh, that's why." Shiey replied. "So, Shiey, until when are you staying here?" Nataku asked. "Well, I'm not so sure. Kanzeon didn't tell me." Shiey replied. "Okay, so why don't we get something to eat? I'm starving." Nataku invited. "Sure." Shiey smiled and followed him.

Back to the guys… 

"Hey guys, what do you think Shiey's doing right now?" Goku asked. "I don't know." Gojyo replied. "Hakkai, I'm hungry. When's dinner?" Goku asked. "Just a few more minutes, Goku." Hakkai replied. "Okay. Should I call Sanzo now?" Goku asked. "Yes, thank you." Hakkai answered. Goku ran upstairs to let Sanzo know that it was almost supper. "Sanzo! Hakkai said supper's almost ready." Goku said. "Yeah." Sanzo answered, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Goku closed the door and ran back downstairs. Sanzo stood up from his seat and walked to the door. Then, he looked back at the window, "Shiey…" he remarked.

Tenkai… 

"Hey Shiey, what's it like in the world below?" Nataku asked. "It's okay. Sometimes it can be good, sometimes bad." Shiey replied. "I bet it isn't as boring as up here, huh?" Nataku questioned. "Yup." Shiey agreed. "Nataku…" Shiey said. "Yeah?" Nataku asked. "I love you…" Shiey remarked. "I love you, too, Shiey." Nataku said as they closed each other's eyes while they were still lying on the grass.

"Well, well, well, I guess she'll be staying with us for a while, huh?" Kanzeon said. "Indeed." Jiroushin replied. "It is something…" Kanzeon said, staring at the two who were lying in the garden. "It's been such a long time since they last did that." She said.


	18. Crimson Stains

Disclaimer: Do not own anybody in Saiyuki! All characters are from Kazuya Minekura… except Shiey…

Author's note: Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update! Well, how'd you like the previous chapter? Hope you liked it… I'd just like to thank everybody out there who have been reviewing and for some of the suggestions… Thank you! ) Please read and review! Thanks!

**Chapter 18: Crimson Stains**

Shiey awoke to a new and beautiful morning in Tenkai. She looked beside her and saw Nataku, still asleep. They were in her room and Nataku was lying beside her, curled like a cat. She smiled and got up, taking care not to wake him. It's been a week since she first got here. She sat by the window as she recalled the four guys she left in the world below. She quite missed them and she wanted to go back already, but a part of her kept on insisting that she should stay here with Nataku. If only she could bring Nataku with her, but she knew she couldn't. The day before, she asked Kanzeon about it, but the goddess replied saying that if Nataku did that, he would forever be cursed to a mortal life. Shiey didn't want that… She loved her brother, Nataku, as much as she loved Sanzo as a brother. She smiled and decided to stay here for a few more days or maybe a week more. She knew that the four could manage without her, like they always did in the past.

She was surprised when she saw that Nataku was up. "How was your sleep?" she asked, smiling. "Good. You?" he asked in return. "Great." Replied Shiey. "Are you thinking about them again?" Nataku asked, grinning. Shiey looked at him, surprised, then she smiled, "Yeah. I miss them." "I have an idea! Let's go to Kanzeon and ask her if we can see them." Nataku thought. "Okay, let's go!" Shiey said as she grabbed Nataku by the arm and they ran to Kanzeon's quarters.

"Kanzeon, may we see them?" Shiey asked in anticipation. "Sure." The goddess smirked. And in a second, the lilies in the pond parted and the image of Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo eating breakfast came into view. Nataku smiled, glad to see Goku again. Shiey, on the other hand, smiled as well, seeing that they were doing pretty fine. "Are those people Konzen, Tenpo and Kenren?" Nataku asked, pointing at the three older men. "Yes." Shiey replied. "Ohh." Remarked Nataku as he stood beside Shiey, watching their friends.

"Yes! Breakfast at last!" Goku yelled. "Shut up, you chibi chimp! It's so early in the morning!" Goyjo yelled in annoyance. "Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today. And besides, you're also yelling!" Goku protested. "What do you care! I can yell whenever I want!" Gojyo said. "Why? Just 'coz you're a dried out kappa doesn't mean you have the freedom to yell." Goku remarked. "I can yell because I'm an adult, bonehead! You're just a kid!" Gojyo pointed out. "What did you say? I can wipe you out anytime I want to!" Goku insisted. "Bring it on!" Gojyo replied, raising his arm up in the air. "Will you two just SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sanzo yelled, shooting two bullets in the air. "Well, it's shaping up to be another lively day, isn't it?" Hakkai remarked, chuckling while his companions were bickering. Then, he fell silent and found himself thinking of Shiey. He smiled, "Shiey, I hope you're doing fine." He thought as he dug into his food once more.

"Do they always bicker like that?" Nataku asked, sweat dropping. "I'm afraid so…" Shiey replied. "Well, I'm glad to see they're doing fine." Shiey remarked. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Kanzeon muttered. "What?" Shiey asked. "Noting! Nothing at all!" Kanzeon covered up. "Come on Shiey, let's go to the garden." Nataku invited as he and Shiey walked to one of the gardens. Kanzeon sighed as the pond showed another image of Homura and his men moving out of Konran tower.

"I enjoyed having you with me this past week." Nataku remarked. "Yeah, me too." Shiey agreed. Shiey couldn't disagree. They went around heaven, talking about how life used to be back then. The times when they would just laze around, bored out of their wits. The times when they had fun under the sun, just telling each other scary stories that made them jump, even in daylight. And not once did they mention about what happened to Reija back then and why Nataku sealed himself… no, that was never brought up again.

Just then, Nataku lay down on the grass, his head on Shiey's legs. "What happened? Why is your other eye gold, not brown like it used to be?" Nataku asked. Shiey looked away for a moment then explained. "When I was a kid, my stepfather abandoned me in a forest. That's where I spent my days while growing up. I knew nothing of love or joy. It did not exist in my world back then. Just a few months back, before Hakkai and the others found me, a group of demons attacked me and one of them cast a curse on me saying that if the inscription reaches it's completion, I will turn into a demon." Shiey declared, showing him the inscription on her left arm. "Rotten demons… I swear I'll kill them…" Nataku said, making a face. "It's okay. If that didn't happen, I would never have met Sanzo and the others. See, everything happens for a reason." Shiey informed.

She was surprised to find that Nataku sat up and frowned, "You're leaving pretty soon, right?" he said. Shiey looked at him and found no words to answer his question. "When you go back below, can you take me with you?" Nataku asked, hope in his golden eyes. Shiey looked away, "I'd love to…" she started. "Really!" Nataku exclaimed. "But…" she continued. "Kanzeon said that if you descend to the world below, you would turn mortal… I don't want that to happen." Shiey answered. Nataku looked at her, he saw the sadness in her eyes… the worry of losing someone close to her… He knew that look, for five hundred years ago, that look was in his eyes when Shiey was about to kill herself. But she didn't even thought of what he might feel when she left. He smiled and said, "Just promise me that you'll visit again if you find time…" Shiey looked at him surprisingly and hugged him, "I promise…" she said as tears escaped from her eyes. Nataku pulled away and said, "What're all the tears for? Don't worry, you still have three days left here." Nataku said. Shiey just smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Boss, why are going to attack Sanzo and the others if the girl isn't with them?" Zenon asked. "That's the point, Zenon. That's less things to think about in our case." Homura said. "And since we know that when Shiey sees that her brother is wounded by us, she'll come looking for us and then we'll take the chance and grab her." Shien added. "I have just one more question." Zenon said. "Yes?" Shien asked. "Where exactly is Shiey?"

Sanzo and company drove westward once more after finishing their lunch. "Sanzo," Goku started. "No." Sanzo replied curtly. "I haven't even said what I want to yet!" Goku whined. "Well, you always say the same thing over and over again, dork!" Gojyo teased. "Say that again!" Goku said. "SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOOT YOUR HEADS OFF!" Sanzo yelled before the fight grew worse. Gojyo and Goku backed down. "So, Sanzo, when is Shiey coming back?" Goku asked. "If I'm correct, the old hag should've returned her by now." Sanzo answered. "Ohh…" Goku remarked. "What's it like in heaven?" Goku asked, not knowing his remark fell on deaf ears. "I'm hungry…" Goku remarked. "SHUT UP!" Sanzo and Gojyo yelled in unison.

"Shiey…" Nataku said. "Yeah?" Shiey asked. "Do you still know how to play the flute?" Nataku asked. "Flute?" she asked queerly. "Yeah. This." Nataku said, holding out a flute in his hands. Shiey took it and examined it. "I'm not sure I remember." Shiey concluded. "Just give it another try." Nataku insisted. "Sure." Shiey smiled and started, but when she blew on it, no sound came out. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nataku laughed hysterically. Shiey just sweat dropped. "How come before you knew how and now you don't?" Nataku said. "Well, let me see… it's been FIVE HUNDRED YEARS since I last played it." Shiey said sarcastically. "Okay, I promise I won't laugh anymore. Give it one last try." Nataku replied. "Okay." Shiey answered. This time, when she blew on it, a beautiful, melodious and elegant sound spilled forth. It was like 'Reija' had possessed her because her fingers seemed to be moving on their own. Nataku sat in awe as he listened to the enchanting music that was being played. All of a sudden, the scenery changed. The garden with cherry blossom trees and a clear, blue pond was nowhere in sight. The scene of a beautiful prairie had replaced it with flowers in bloom. In the distance was the mountainside and the sound of rushing water filled the air, together with the song of the birds. "It's beautiful…" Nataku remarked. Shiey just sat there, playing the flute with both her eyes closed. When the song ended, the garden was there once again. Nataku shook himself awake and remarked, "You still have it in you… you're still an illusionist." Shiey just smiled and ruffled his raven black hair. She never expected for the scene to change. Nonetheless did she expect to play something that good.

"Here, I want you to have something." Nataku said as he took something from his robes and slowly placed it on Shiey's palm. Shiey opened her hand and saw a beautiful purple gem, shining brightly in the sunlight. "I-it's beautiful…" she said. "Thank you." Shiey replied, hugging Nataku. "Don't mention it." He replied, hugging his sister. "Anything for you…" he remarked.

They spent the entire afternoon in the garden, enjoying each other's company. "So Shiey, did that necklace come from Hakkai?" Nataku asked, pointing at the necklace dangling from Shiey's neck. "Uh-huh." Shiey replied. "So, he loves you just like five hundred years ago, huh?" Nataku assumed. "Yeah, what a coincidence, right?" she said. "No, I think it's called fate." Nataku declared. "And what about that clip?" Nataku asked once more. "It's from Sanzo." Answered Shiey. "Your brother in earth?" he asked. "Yup." She replied. Nataku was quiet for a while, then finally spoke, "So, do you love him more than you love me?" "No, of course not. I love you just as much as I love him." Shiey answered. Nataku smiled, "I love you, Shiey." He said. "And I love you too, squirt." She replied, putting arm around him.

They sat by the flowering trees as they watched the sun set. Hues of red, yellow and orange filled the sky. "It's been such a long time since I last saw the sunset." Nataku informed. Shiey just smiled, recalling what Sanzo said to them once, "As long as you're alive, there'll be plenty of sunsets for you to watch." Shiey rephrased. "You're right." Nataku said as he leaned his head on Shiey's shoulder. "Just promise me you'll stay alive, okay?" Nataku said, looking at Shiey. "Of course, I'll promise. Just as long as you promise me too." She promised as she raised one of her hands up. "I promise." Nataku replied, smiling. Upon this, they made a pinky promise. Then laughed after, remembering that they used to do that back then. "Promise me that you'll play the flute as well." Nataku remarked. Shiey thought for a while, and thinking that it could be a benefit for her, she agreed. "And I promise that I'll keep this safe no matter what." Shiey answered, holding the beautiful purple gem in her hand. Nataku smiled, knowing that she would keep her promises. "So, three more days and you go back to earth right?" Nataku asked. "Yup." Shiey replied. "I'll miss you… Take care of yourself, 'kay?" Nataku declared. "I'll take care of myself, don't worry. And I promise I'll find time to visit if I can." She said crossing her heart. "Okay. I'll hold you to it." Nataku said holding her hands in his.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you to promise me one more thing." Nataku remarked. "Anything. What is it?" Shiey asked. "Promise me that if you see me die… promise me you won't cry, no matter what." Nataku remarked, his expression far from joking. "W-what? Why? You're not going to die anytime soon, right?" Shiey concluded. "Its just that, last night I had a disturbing dream." Nataku declared. "What dream?" Shiey questioned. "I saw an image in my dream… The image was of a boy and a girl. The girl was on the ground, bruises all over her body. And someone was about to kill her. But the boy immediately blocked the hit and ended up being hit himself. He fell into the girl's arms, blood rushing from his wound in the chest area. The girl started crying and panicking, murmuring something that everything would be okay and that they would treat his deep wound. It ended there…" Nataku narrated. "What does it have to do with you dying?" Shiey asked. "They boy in my dream was me… and the girl…was you." Nataku answered. "You? M-me?" Shiey asked. Nataku nodded in agreement. "Shiey," Nataku said, approaching the place where Shiey was currently sitting. "Promise me… Promise me you won't cry if I die. Tell me that what happened in my dream about you crying is a mistake. Promise me that even if I die, you'll move on. Promise me." Nataku said, his golden eyes looking at Shiey's eyes. Shiey stared in awe for a while. She hasn't seen any kind of eyes like Nataku's before. Even Goku's eyes were different from his. Then, she snapped back to reality and smiled forcefully. "I-I'll do my best. I promise you." Shiey promised as she now smiled… a real smile. "Good." Nataku remarked.

"Greetings, Sanzo party." Homura greeted as he, together with his men, appeared before Sanzo and the others. "Well, you're early. What do you want?" Goku asked, standing up. "Seeing that there's one less thing to think about, we're here to take the sutra." Homura explained. "For the hundredth time…NO." Sanzo replied. "Then I guess we'll have to take it by force." Homura remarked, smirking. "Shien, Zenon." He said. "On it." The two men said in unison. Zenon fought with Goyjo, Shien with Hakkai, and of course, Homura with Goku. Sanzo stood by a tree as he watched the event take place.

"Shiey, you want to take another quick look at your friends before going to bed?" Nataku asked. "Sure, thanks for understanding, Nataku." She said, smiling warmly at him. They walked together to Kanzeon's quarters, hand in hand.

"Kanzeon, we were wondering if we could see what's happening to our friends." Nataku remarked. "Things don't look good." The goddess replied. "What!" Shiey exclaimed, rushing over to the pond to take a look. Her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth. "What's wrong?" Nataku asked, rushing to his sister. "I-its horrible." Shiey remarked, observing what she saw. Homura and his men were fighting with Sanzo and the others. And unfortunately, three men were already on the ground. Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai. They were bruised up pretty badly and had cuts that were raw and bleeding all over their body. "Homura! Shien! Zenon!" Nataku yelled. "Are they the bad guys? What are they doing!" "Homura wants to create a new world, Nataku. In order to do that, he has to take the sutra that every Sanzo carries." Kanzeon explained. Shiey had begun crying. It was too cruel. She had to do something to save Sanzo. Better yet, do something to stop this. "Kanzeon, may you take me to the world below?" Shiey asked, looking at the goddess. "Well, I can. Why don't you ask your brother?" Kanzeon pointed out. Shiey looked at Nataku. The tears continued trickling down her cheeks. Nataku looked at her, sadness in his eyes. He didn't want to see his sister like this. And he knew there was only one way to stop this… "Go and save your friends." He said with a smile on his face. Shiey looked at him in confusion. "I'll support you all the way." He remarked. "Nataku…" she said. "Hurry, they need your help." He answered. Shiey smiled and said, "Thank you." Then a white fog enveloped her and she disappeared.

"Hand over the sutra, Sanzo." Homura forced. "You already know my answer to that." Sanzo remarked. "Fine, you die." Zenon remarked. He fired his gun while Shien held sanzo still with his whips. Bullets buried into Sanzo's skin as he cringed in pain. He fell to the ground, his robes torn due to the bullets and Homura's sword slashes. "B-bastard…" Sanzo remarked before passing out. Homura grinned as he walked toward Sanzo.

"Hold it right there, Homura." A familiar voice came. Homura, Zenon and Shien looked behind them and saw Shiey standing there. "Where were you? Too bad you weren't able to see the torture we've inflicted on your friends." Homura grinned. "It's none of your business, where I've been. And if you mean to ask if I saw the torture you did inflict upon my friends, don't worry, I did. And I'm here to repay the debt." Shiey responded, taking out the flute from her pocket. Zenon and Shien moved aside, "This is your fight." They said as they made way. Homura looked at Shiey, surprised that she drew out a flute. "Don't tell me you're planning to use your illusion charms on me. Don't waste your energy. That kind of technique doesn't work on me." Homura said. Shiey closed her eyes, "Nataku, please guide me." She said as she began playing her flute. She played a beautiful melody as she closed her eyes. The scenery changed from a forest to the seaside. Shiey, who still had her eyes closed, thought it was working on Homura. When she opened her eyes to see, she was shocked to feel Homura's sword slash her. She fell to the ground as her flute rolled to the side. "I told you, that technique doesn't work on me." Homura repeated. Shiey gasped in pain and she stood up once more and prepared for battle. "I'm ready." Shiey remarked, wiping a trail of blood from her mouth. Homura grinned as he started his battle with Shiey.

Nataku watched as Homura attacked Shiey non-stop. He controlled that voice inside him that told him to go down there and help Shiey. But this fight had to stop now. Shiey was weak and tired. She couldn't block Homura's attacks. Her illusion technique was useless against him, so now she only used close combat. And she wasn't very good at it. "Kanzeon," Nataku finally blurted out. "Shiey will probably just suffer a few broken bones from this and a few bruises here and there. But who knows what would happen if you helped her now? Chaos could ensue if you go down there. And don't forget, she told you she wants you to stay here. If you really love your sister, you have to bear the pain of seeing her getting hurt…" the goddess advised. Nataku stared at her in surprise. "Don't worry… I'm bearing it too." She added. Nataku looked away and his gaze once more rested at the image in the pond.

For years, he was locked up in darkness and void. Nothing was there. The only thing that kept him alive was the thought of Reija returning one day. That she would bring the light once again to his world, give a hand for him to reach, and guide him out from oblivion. Thinking of nothing else rather than Reija's smile. Reminiscing everything they did together, of how happy they once were. Remembering nothing except what he and Reija used to do to show they cared for one another. And now that he finally saw her again, he was just going to watch her die… all over again? No way. Kanzeon looked at him, "You know," she started. Nataku looked her way. "What I said a while ago was just my opinion. But you do know the consequences that can take place if you go down there." She remarked. "I don't care… All I'm thinking about now… is her and how I can protect her smile. I don't want to see her in pain… better yet, die again." He replied. "I think I understand." Kanzeon said, then a white fog emerged and enveloped Nataku. "Good luck, kid." The goddess said.

Shiey was on the ground. Her clothes torn badly and raw and deep cuts were displayed everywhere. Her breathing was heavy and ragged. One thing was etched in her mind: she had to keep her promise to Nataku. She had to stay alive. She had to keep her promise that she would visit Nataku again someday. She had to keep her promises to her beloved brother. She stood up once more, but her knees betrayed her. Her body was too tired to take anymore of this. She collapsed back to the ground. "Tired?" Homura asked. Shiey looked at him, anger in her eyes. "Say good-bye… to everything in the world." Homura remarked as he ran towards Shiey, his sword held high in the air, ready to take the victim's life.

Blood… Blood was everywhere… 

"For years, all I saw was oblivion… A world of darkness and void. I'm stuck inside this place…no way out. There was no escape. I was locked in my feelings, full of anger and hatred towards the people who looked at me as none other than a killing puppet. Only one thing kept me alive: the thought that you would return someday. The vision of your smile as you ran towards me. The sight of you holding a hand out to guide me out of my misery and show and fill my world once again of happiness. The thought of your smile. The sight of your eyes filled with joy and life and showed nothing of pain or strife. The smell of your hair. The feeling of your love. Remembering nothing except the warmth of your touch and what you looked like, my beloved sister. I miss you. Why did you kill yourself? Did you not think of what I would feel if you left? You were the only one who showered me with love. Who made me feel important. You gave me affection. You were the one I'd run to every time I fall. And I was there whenever you needed someone to laugh with, to cry with and just someone who will see you as you. Your love was all I needed. As long as you were there, I'd be okay. Nothing can compare to you. Nothing… You don't need to be strong… Just stay by my side forever and I'll protect you… I'll protect your smile."

Shiey felt something heavy drop onto her lap. She opened her eyes and saw none other than Nataku. He took the hit for her. Her hands were covered with blood. Nataku had a deep wound in his chest area, where his heart was located. "Nataku… Nataku!" Shiey yelled. Nataku just lay there breathing heavily. Shiey stood up and looked at Homura who was also surprised that it was not Shiey that he hit… but Nataku. "You… arrogant bastard!" Shiey yelled as she ran to him. Homura disappeared even before Shiey was about to hit him. Shiey landed on the ground and looked behind her. Homura and his minions were gone.

She walked towards Nataku and kneeled beside him. "Nataku…" she whispered, tears stinging her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. She was surprised when she felt movement. She looked at Nataku. "Nataku…" she remarked. Nataku wiped her tears. "You promised me you wouldn't cry." He said. Shiey just cried even more. Just then, she noticed that his diamond-shaped chakra was gone. "You're chakra's gone. Why did you come here? Now you're human." She lectured. "I couldn't bear to lose you one more time." Nataku explained. "I made a vow to myself that I would protect you as long as I'm alive." He said, almost in a whisper. "But you broke a promise… you said you'd take care of yourself…" Shiey insisted. "But I did it… so that… I could protect you." Nataku answered, in between breaths. "You promised me you wouldn't cry…if I died. You promised…" Nataku reminded. "Ssshhh… don't talk anymore. Please… I know you'll make it through this. You'll be fine." Shiey convinced. Suddenly, it was like time stopped. Everything in the world vanished. It was just Shiey and Nataku. Tears clouded her vision as she looked at her brother, lying on the ground, on the verge of death. "It's okay, Shiey. At least…I fulfilled my promise to protect you." Nataku answered. "But you broke the promise that you said earlier… that you would take care of yourself." Shiey reiterated. "That doesn't matter now… At least…I got to see you…one last time… I'll never… leave you… Take care… of yourself." Nataku whispered. He then reached to touch Shiey's face. Shiey took hold of his hand and held it tightly. "I love you…" Nataku said. "I loved you, too." Shiey replied. And then he breathed his last. Those were his last words. His last request was for Shiey to take care of herself. "Nataku… Please wake up." Shiey cried and cried more. "I know you're just asleep. Now please, open your eyes. I'm here. Nothing can harm you anymore…" Shiey tried to convince herself that it was true. But the sight in front of her was far too unbearable. "Nataku!" she screamed. Nataku was gone forever. She took her flute and placed it on one of his cold hands. "I'm sorry Nataku… I'm breaking a promise. But I'm doing it so that you can hear the sound of my flute forever…" Shiey whispered as she kissed Nataku's forehead. The young boy lay there, motionless. But what was surprising was, even in the brink of death… he managed to smile… for his sister.

"I'm sorry…" came a voice. Shiey looked beside her and saw Kanzeon. "Kanzeon!" she exclaimed, hugging the goddess. "Don't cry. It's over… There's nothing else we can do except hope that he's happy." Kanzeon replied. "What happens now?" she asked. "I'll take him back to heaven and we'll arrange a proper burial." Kanzeon said. Shiey looked at her brother one last time. "You know, he said he wanted to protect your smile no matter what. He wanted to protect you as long as he had blood in his veins. He said that… He wishes for nothing but your happiness." Kanzeon remarked. "But Kanzeon, how can I be happy with what just happened? I can't just smile and laugh it off." Shiey replied. "Time can heal wounds, Shiey. You must find a way… to fulfill your brother's wish…" Kanzeon said as she took the boy and vanished.

Shiey fell to the ground. No more tears were coming out. They dried out. She knew that no matter what, she had to keep her promises to her dear brother. She approached her friends as Hakuryu perched on her shoulder. "Kyu!" the dragon mewed. Shiey closed her eyes and a bright light appeared. Then… they vanished.

"I'm happy. The visions I had came true. You led me out of my misery and showered my world once again with your unconditional love. I saw your smile one last time… and I'm happy that I did. My pain and suffering has ceased, and I now look to a brighter tomorrow. You were calling out to me as you smiled the smile I loved seeing. I was no longer trapped inside the void I was fond to be in those many years ago. I changed because of you… Sadness no longer resides in my heart because I know that everything will be okay. The feeling of belonging and being loved by you is enough for me to stay alive."

"I made a vow to protect you. Now until the end of time, be by your side to chase away your fears. All I long for is your happiness. All I long for is your beautiful smile… that's all I need. As long as I have you, everything will be okay. But life has its twists and turns. It's beginnings and its end will come unexpectedly. And now that I have protected you with my life, I know I have fulfilled my mission of making you safe and secure. It's a pity that I couldn't stay with you any longer. All those years in darkness made me realize something…that you are my one and true light. You were the light that will always be there to guide me when I couldn't find my way. My beloved sister, please take care of yourself. That is all I'm asking of you. Love people endlessly and show them how much you mean to them. I'm glad that I saw you once again, although even in a short period of time. I know you will keep your promises… I know you can pull through this and beat the odds no matter what. I believe in you… Until now, this is all I can say. But always remember that I have never left you. I may not be there with you physically, but my soul and my presence will forever be with you as you walk along the dusty road of life. I'll always be there when you need me. Just look inside your heart and I'll be there. Your sound and your song will always remain inside me. And your smile will forever be carved into my memory… Now and until the end of time… I love you."

**Author's note:** Hey guys! I swear this chapter made me teary eyed and reminded me about things I cherish in my life! How was it? Hope you guys liked it! Not too dramatic, right? I hope so! Well, please review! Thanks a lot! Watch out for chapter 19, okay? Bye!


	19. Fragile Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in Saiyuki! All the credit goes to Kazuya Minekura!

Author's note: Ei people! I'm back with chapter 19! Thank you for all the people who reviewed! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Well, here's chapter 19! Read and review!

**Chapter 19: Fragile Heart**

Hakkai opened his eyes and saw Shiey sitting beside his bed. She was staring blankly into space. Tears were still trickling down her cheeks and her eyes appeared to be bloodshot. "Shiey… are you okay?" Hakkai asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. She didn't even blink. "Shiey…" Hakkai said once more. "He died…" Shiey muttered over and over. "What? Who died?" Hakkai asked. "I couldn't save him…" Shiey whispered. Hakkai was greatly disturbed. He stood up and went to Sanzo's room.

"Sanzo, I don't know what's wrong with her. She won't answer me properly." Hakkai said, entering Sanzo's room. Sanzo gave him a puzzled look. Hakkai placed Shiey on the chair beside Sanzo's bed. "Shiey, is something wrong?" Sanzo asked. Shiey didn't respond. She just kept crying and staring at nothing in particular. "Shiey! Snap out of it!" Sanzo yelled, shaking his sister. "Sanzo…" Hakkai managed to remark. "I couldn't save him…" Shiey said once again. Sanzo's eyes widened. _"I couldn't save him…" _That was what he said when his master died. "What the hell happened to you?" Sanzo asked.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and the goddess of mercy appeared before them. "What do you want now, old hag?" Sanzo asked. "We're not in the mood, so go away." He snapped. "Well, since you don't want an answer to why Shiey's acting this way then be my guest. She replied. "You know why?" Hakkai asked. Kanzeon nodded. "Her brother, Nataku, died yesterday when he tried to save her." Kanzeon declared. "What?" Sanzo asked. "When she saw that you guys were in big trouble, she told me to bring her back so that she could help you. Unfortunately, she was tired and weak, so she wasn't able to fight back with Homura in the way that she wanted to. When Homura was braced and ready to kill her, Nataku came and took the hit for her, and so, he died." Kanzeon explained properly. "So… that's why, huh?" Sanzo muttered.

Shiey, surprised by the new voice she heard, jolted from her seat. "Kanzeon! Where's Nataku!" She yelled. "He's been buried for three days now." The goddess replied. "It's been three days?" Hakkai asked. "Obviously. You, Gojyo and Goku sure took your sweet time waking up." "Well, so did you." Hakkai whispered. "What was that?" Sanzo asked, irritated. Hakkai decided not to answer. Instead, he looked back at Kanzeon. "Will she be okay?" he asked. "To tell you honestly, she has to do it herself. She has to remember…" Kanzeon replied before vanishing.

"Sanzo, I'll take her to her room." Hakkai said as he and Shiey walked out of Sanzo's room. "Nataku, huh?" Sanzo remarked.

Meanwhile, Hakkai closed the door behind them. "It's terrible…" Shiey remarked. "Pardon me?" Hakkai said. "I keep hearing his voice in my head, saying that I was his only source of light. He also said that he didn't want to lose me again…" Shiey reiterated. "Was that all?" Hakkai asked. "N-no." Shiey answered. "He also said that… I should move on." Shiey said slowly. "There's your answer. Your brother wants you to be happy. That's why he protected you. He wants you to keep living in this world so that you may bring joy to people who are close to you." Hakkai explained. "But I can't just move on! I try to… but it's so hard! Don't you get it? I try not to think about it, but the more I don't, the more it comes to my mind!" Shiey started crying again. "The tears just won't stop! This isn't something I can just smile and laugh off… he was my brother! He protected me with his life. Why… why does someone always have to get hurt to save me!" Shiey cried harder. "Shiey…" Hakkai approached her and hugged her. "Don't think of it that way. He did it for you." Hakkai convinced. Shiey kept crying and crying, like there was no tomorrow.

"You'll never understand…" Shiey cried onto his shoulder. "I think I do… well, a little, I suppose." Hakkai managed to say. He lifted Shiey's chin so that her eyes would meet his. "This was what I felt like when Kanan died. I felt so useless and the great feeling of guilt of not being able to protect the one I love the most swept through my entire body. My mind wouldn't stop thinking about her. I think I understand just a little of what you feel now…" he remarked.

Shiey looked away and sat on the bed. "I don't know what to do…" she said. "Well, why don't you start by having breakfast?" Hakkai suggested. "I'll think I'll skip. I'll go take a walk around town. I'll be back by noon." She said, standing up and opening the door. "Shiey, you can pull through this. Be strong, like I know you can be…" Hakkai declared. Shiey stopped in her tracks, then she turned her head to look at him, "The only problem is, I'm not strong…" she said, running out as she cried. Hakkai stood, unmoving. He knew what was happening with Shiey. He knew it… Everything she's doing now, it all seems familiar to him. He knew she needed to give her some time alone. They all had to keep their distance so that she could heal faster. But, not such a far distance, because who knows when she would do something they would all regret? He smiled as he went down to join the others for breakfast.

Shien sat by the window. Homura was somewhere around the castle, explaining to Zenon the next part of their plan. His thoughts wandered into his memory of three days ago. He was surely shocked to see Nataku, who descended from heaven, save Shiey. He knew they were sibling a long time ago in heaven, but he never expected that he was already unsealed, nonetheless did he expect that he would save Shiey. Why? How? Did Shiey's memories of five hundred years ago finally return to her? He was still not clear about things. But he was certain about one thing, Nataku was dead. He wasn't sealed anymore, but he died. He couldn't blame Homura for it. It was Nataku's choice to do what he did. And since he had already taken his road with Homura, there was no turning back now. "Shien," he was interrupted by a gruff voice. "What is it, Zenon?" he asked. "Homura wants to talk to you." The orange-haired god replied. "Sure." Shien replied as he took another look outside the window.

Shiey sat down on the green grass as she reminisced what happened. She had been walking for a long time since she left the inn they were staying at. It was then that she saw a field with grass so green and flowers so beautiful. It was there that she decided to figure things out.

She sighed as she looked at the sun which shone so high in the sky. She lay down on the grass and thought. She missed Nataku so much. He brought happiness into her life and made her feel more complete. And now, death took him away from her. If he had to die anyway, why'd he even show up in the first place? If she had never known about him, she would still be smiling now, instead of sulking all alone. "Why! Nataku, I hate you! How can you do this to me! If you were going to leave me in the first place, why did you even haunt me in my dreams!" she yelled as she stood up. Tears once again formed in her eyes, stinging them yet once again. She was so mad at him for leaving her. He made a promise to take care of himself, but he broke that promise. If he broke his promise, then why can't she break hers too? She thought, as she pulled out a dagger from her pocket. She held it high in the air and was ready to plunge it through her.

**BOOM!**

"Stupid horny kappa! Give me that dumpling back!" Goku yelled. Gojyo just ate it and said, "You want it? You gotta get it." Gojyo remarked. "Why you…!" Goku yelled. "Now, now, why don't you all settle down and we'll just order another batch?" Hakkai commented. "Yeah! Yeah!" Goku yelled. "More food!" he added. Gojyo looked beside him and saw two empty seats. He knew Shiey wasn't around, then how come there were two seats untaken? "Hakkai," he started. Hakkai and Goku looked at him. "Where's Sanzo?"

Shiey dropped the dagger on the grass. "What are you doing?" a cold voice asked. She looked up and saw Sanzo. She looked at him, with a look saying, you-better-back-off-and-mind-your-own-business. He approached her and took the dagger in his hands, "Do you think Nataku will like this?" he asked. Shiey stopped for a second, _"Just promise me you'll take care of yourself and that you'll move on." _Nataku's words echoed in her head. But then, she frowned, "Why should I keep my promises if he didn't keep his?" Shiey asked, falling to the ground. "Somebody told me once that everything happens for a reason, and that no matter what, you have to learn to move on no matter what the cause." Sanzo answered. Shiey looked away as she wiped her tears. "Do you think it's worth it?" Sanzo asked. No reply. "I'm talking to you… Do you think its worth it?" he asked again. "You'd never know what its like! So why are you telling me this?" Shiey spat back, tears in her eyes. "Look," Sanzo said, losing his patience as he grabbed Shiey by the collar. "If you think you're the only one with scars to heal, then you're wrong. All of us have a painful part in our life we wish to forget. And don't you dare tell me I'd never know what it's like to lose someone very important to you." Sanzo said as images of his master's death replayed inside his head. "Besides, if I didn't know what it feels like to lose someone important to you, then maybe, if you killed yourself, I'd feel what it's like." Sanzo informed. Shiey looked at him. He was right. Everybody has scars that has yet to heal.

"Get up." Sanzo demanded. Shiey stood up. "You can choose to run, but dying alone won't change a thing. Trust me on that one. If you really want things to change, then you're going to have to live." Sanzo said. Shiey looked at the ground. "Sa…" she wasn't able to finish because she saw Sanzo walking already. "You better start walking or I'll leave you behind." He remarked. Shiey followed him as they walked back to the inn.

Pretty soon, they met up with Goku and the others. "Sanzo, where have you been?" Goku asked. "None of your business." He replied curtly as he took out his lighter and lit a cigarette. "Shiey!" Gojyo remarked. Shiey looked up and smiled vaguely. "Why're you with Shiey?" Goku asked. "I said—it's none of your business!" Sanzo yelled as he hit Goku in the head with his fan. "Well then, let's all go back to the inn." Hakkai offered.

The day passed quickly as time ticked by. Shiey was too embarrassed to face Sanzo now, but she knew she had to sooner or later. For now, all she needed was some time alone. Sanzo did have a point after all. They all have scars to heal. And upon looking back, she regretted getting angry at Nataku for what he had done. "Nataku, I'm sorry. You protected me with your life and I wasn't even thinking that by risking my life, I was putting your sacrifice to waste. Its just…" she said, looking at the sunset from the window of her room. "I really miss you."

That night, as Shiey lay in bed, thinking of her brother, a familiar voice called to her. _"Shiey…" _A voice that sounded so familiar… "Nataku, is that you?" she asked, sitting up. When no one answered, she sighed and lay down once more. It was just her mind playing tricks on her again. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a place where she knew Nataku would be waiting.

"Shiey…" that familiar voice called again… this time louder. Shiey turned around and saw none other than her beloved brother. "Nataku!" she screamed before hugging the little boy. "Shiey, easy! I'm not leaving anytime soon." He replied, smiling. Shiey let go and smiled, "I missed you so." "Me too." Nataku said. "So, where are we?" Shiey asked. "In heaven." Nataku replied. "Heaven? I don't see anything except a whole space of whiteness." Shiey informed. "Look closer, Shiey." Nataku advised. Shiey squinted her eyes enough for her to see that they were in one of the gardens. She smiled and looked at Nataku, "Is all this real?" she asked. Nataku shook his head and sighed. "No Shiey. I'm inside your dreams. I just wanted to tell you something before we part ways again." He explained. "So you mean, you really are dead?" Shiey asked with hope that he was still alive, but of course, she knew the answer to that. Nataku replied, "No Shiey, I'm not alive anymore… and I want you to accept that." He remarked, sitting down on the ground as he motioned for his sister to join him. Shiey sat down beside him, "I know you're dead… but… it's just not acceptable that you are… And it's all my fault!" Shiey replied. "No, you're wrong. I did it of my own free will. I did it because I wanted to protect you. I didn't want the mistake you did five hundred years ago to happen again." Nataku informed. "Nataku," Shiey started. "You don't know how much guilt I have on my shoulders right now. Your death… is so hard to cope with." Shiey answered. "I know it's hard, Shiey. But promise me you'll try. And always remember that I'll always be watching over you." Nataku said as he began to disappear. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here. Keep it. I think I don't need it anymore. Your voice and song will forever be played over and over again inside my heart." Nataku said before vanishing. Shiey stood there holding the metal flute in her hands. She grasped it tight and smiled.

Shiey woke up the next day and smiled. She remembered her dream last night perfectly. When she sat up, she was surprised to see something that seemed like a long object shimmering in the sunlight. She stood up and approached the table and picked up the object. She smiled and saw that it was her flute… the one that Nataku returned to her. She placed it on the table once more and headed for the bathroom… she was going to take a long bath.

Gojyo headed to the bathroom. Correction… the only bathroom in that inn. He suddenly had the urge to urinate. He opened the door and locked it, finding out that the lock was broken. _"Never mind… nobody's up yet anyway." _He assumed. And it was just then that it came to him… the shower was turned on. He furrowed his eyebrows and decided to take a peek if someone was taking a bath. _"If this is a guy, I swear I'm gonna end up having a lot of bad dreams… but if it's a girl, I'll go for it…" _he said, being his usual self.

What he saw before his eyes was a woman all right… But he never thought that it would be… Shiey. Shiey looked at him with wide-open eyes. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she punched Gojyo hard in the face. Gojyo slipped back. "Hey, sorry. I thought…" Gojyo started. "You thought what! Sheesh! The least you could do was knock!" Shiey exclaimed from the shower curtain. "Sorry! I just wanted to know why the shower was on." Gojyo said sarcastically. "Can you get out now? Somebody's trying to take a bath here… And besides, I'm not comfortable knowing that you're just behind this shower curtain." Shiey confessed. "Aw, come on, just let me finish my business and I'll be on my way." Gojyo said. "Fine, but you better hurry up." Shiey allowed. Silence followed after that… Just then, Shiey heard Gojyo zipping up his pants. "Hey, it's good to see that you're feeling better." He remarked before walking out the door. Shiey smiled and finished her shower, then she joined the others for breakfast.

They traveled west once more. Hakkai was driving while the others were keeping themselves busy. "I said, stop calling me a chibi chimp, you demented kappa!" Goku yelled as the jeep swerved sideways. "Well, at least I'm not a stinky monkey with a stomach for a brain, you idiot!" Gojyo yelled back. "Who you calling smelly, horny water monster!" Goku spat. "Well, you of course! You haven't taken a bath in ages." Gojyo pointed out. "Well, the town we were staying at didn't have any water, thank you very much! The last liters of water they had was wasted by Shiey when she took a bath!" Goku insisted. "Sorry…" Shiey excerpted, sweatdropping. "Even so!" Gojyo replied. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sanzo yelled, firing two bullets into the air. Goku and Gojyo stopped bickering and started minding their own business. Shiey managed a slight giggle from her seat as she watched the scenario take place. _"Nobody could be funnier than Goku and Gojyo." _She thought.

"I am so freakin' bored." Goku remarked. Gojyo looked his way and smirked, "Really? Then why don't I give you a work out?" Gojyo offered as he wrestled Goku. "Hey guys, could you please settle down? We're going to crash into something if you don't." Hakkai advised, but of course, it fell on deaf ears. Suddenly, Goku was sent flying to the front seat, where Hakkai was. "You idiot! Are you trying to get us killed?" Sanzo asked angrily. Hakkai immediately stepped on the brakes when he saw what was up ahead, but was a little too late. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Hakkai remarked. They were sent plunging into a hot spring in the middle of the forest. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they all yelled in unison.

"Is everybody okay?" Hakkai asked. "Alright here." Goku said. "Me too." Gojyo agreed. "Over here." Sanzo said. They waited a while for Shiey's reply, and after some time when no answer came, they started looking for her. "Shiey? Shiey, where are you?" Hakkai called. "Shiey!" Gojyo and Goku said in unison. "Over here." Shiey replied. What is that?" Sanzo said in a disgusted voice. The other three went to see what the commotion was all about. There in Shiey's arms was a small figure wrapped in rags. "It's a baby." Goku replied. "It's asleep." Gojyo remarked. "It's a she." Shiey clarified. "What's she doing in a place like this? Shouldn't she be with her mother?" Hakkai assumed. "I don't know where she came from. I just saw a basket here and that's where I found the baby." Shiey explained.

She carefully pulled down the rags that covered the baby's hair. She was shocked with the sight that was before her. The four men agreed with what Shiey was feeling at the moment. "Poor kid." Gojyo remarked. The baby was taboo. She had wine red hair and crimson eyes. "So that's why." Shiey whispered as the wind rusted through the leaves.

A/N: So, how was it? Tell me your feedback or any violent reactions Thanks!


	20. Dysfunctional Family

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in Saiyuki!

Author's note: Hey guys! I want to thank everybody who reviewed! THANK YOU! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and review!

Chapter 20: Dysfunctional Family 

They traveled to the nearest town to rest until the next day. Sanzo was only able to get two rooms, since they had to convince the innkeeper that Shiey had just given birth. And just so you know, it was not a pretty sight.

Gojyo convinced the innkeeper that Shiey had just given birth to the child in her arms. He also included Hakkai was the father. The scene ended up with Shiey slapping Gojyo across the face while the three other men, together with the innkeeper, just stood there and sweat dropped.

They convinced him pretty good and they were able to get the two rooms. "So, we'll stay together?" Goku asked. "In one room? The four of us?" Gojyo asked. "There's not much of a choice." Sanzo interjected.

"It seems we have a problem, guys." Hakkai informed. "What's that?" Sanzo asked. "The room is only suitable for three persons. The innkeeper was able to put two futons and a bed. There's no more space other than that. One of us has to sleep in a room with Shiey." Hakkai replied. "And that would be you… let me guess." Gojyo smirked. "Well, I don't think you nor Goku could. Unless Sanzo wants to…" Hakkai said. "Be my guest." Sanzo replied coldly as he sat on the bed. "I get the bed." He added. "Hey that's not fair!" Goku and Gojyo said in unison. BOOM! "Anybody who has anything to say better be ready to sleep outside." Sanzo remarked. Hakkai chuckled as he closed the door and joined Shiey in the next room.

"Lullaby… And good night, close your eyes, sweet baby…" Shiey sung.

Hakkai smiled as he closed the door behind him. "How's the baby?" Hakkai asked.

"She's waking up occasionally. I think she's hungry." Shiey said.

"Well then, why don't we go get her some milk?" Hakkai suggested.

Shiey smiled, "That would be great." She walked out together with Hakkai, still carrying the baby in her arms.

The couple walked down town, looking for the nearest store they could buy some milk.

"You think? I mean, the baby has crimson hair and eyes. One of them has to be a demon." A bystander whispered.

"Yeah… I think so too." Another agreed.

Shiey and Hakkai heard everything. They looked at each other and smiled, deciding not to pay any mind to anything the people were saying.

They entered a store, considered to be a supermarket, and looked for some milk. After which, they walked to the counter and paid for it.

"Hey," the old man by the counter started. "You the parents of that kid?" He finished.

Shiey and Hakkai looked at the man cautiously. "Um, no. We found her in the woods just outside town." Hakkai answered.

"Then I guess you don't know about the rumors then." The man replied.

"What rumors?" Shiey asked.

"Just a week before, a woman came to this village. Everybody talked about her since she carried this basket everywhere she went. Also, she would go around town, asking for food or any milk. A man, downtown, tried to be nice to her, giving her bread and a few bottles of milk. She would accept it and just run to the woods." He said, taking a breath.

"One day, a notorious demon came to town, killing everyone who gets in his way. Unfortunately, he caught sight of the woman and held an unexpected interest in her. She grew afraid and thought of leaving town, but before she could, the demon swallowed her whole."

"What does that have to do with us and the baby?" Hakkai asked.

"When the demon left, we decided to see what was inside the basket. We were surprised to see that it was the baby… and she was taboo. We pitied it and Sirei, from town, decided to care for it. But the next day, she, like the mother, was killed by demons. One after the other, we'd care for it, but those who would eventually find themselves being massacred by demons. And from then on, we cast the baby in the forest, thinking it was cursed by a bad omen. So I highly advise that you do the same." The man suggested.

"Thanks for the warning, but no thanks. We've handled demons a lot so we think we can take care of it." Hakkai replied, motioning for Shiey to go ahead to the inn.

"You go ahead, I have some things to do." Hakkai said.

"Are you sure? Maybe I can help?" Shiey suggested.

"I insist. Just let the others know I won't be coming back until supper." Hakkai said.

"Sure, be careful." Shiey smiled as she made her way back to the inn.

Hakkai went around town, inquiring about the baby, and what the man at the store told them was true.

"So, you're saying that all of them died?" Hakkai confirmed.

"Yes, my sister, Sirei, took care of that baby and the next day I saw her dead in her room while the baby was crying." A 20 year old girl narrated.

"Thank you." Hakkai bowed, smiling, as he made his way back to the inn.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry… when are we eating?" Goku asked.

"When Hakkai and Shiey come back, now shut up." Sanzo replied, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

The door opened and in walked Hakkai, "Hey guys, you hungry?" He asked.

"You took the words right outta my mouth." Goku said.

"Let's go down then… I'll go get Shiey." Hakkai remarked.

"Shiey? She hasn't arrived yet," Gojyo yawned.

"What do you mean she hasn't arrived yet? I told her to go ahead." Hakkai replied.

"Well, I just went to the bathroom earlier and the door of your room was open, so I took a peak. She wasn't there, man." Gojyo explained.

Hakkai's eyes widened. What if Shiey was attacked? He ran to their room to see if she was there.

"Shiey?" Hakkai called.

She wasn't there.

"Shiey's gone! She must've been attacked by demons!" Hakkai panicked.

"Pull yourself together, man! She's just over there." Gojyo remarked, pointing to the door.

"Hakkai?" Shiey stood there, unmoving.

"Shiey! Please don't worry me like that ever again." Hakkai said, hugging her.

"Sorry… I… uh, just needed to get some other things in town." She explained.

"Well now that that's done, can we go eat? I'm starving." Goku interjected.

And so, they all went down to eat their supper. But it was then that Sanzo noticed that something was missing. They all went up to Sanzo's room to talk about what Sanzo had discovered.

"Hey Shiey, where's the baby?" he asked, sitting on his bed.

"Oh, I took the old man's advise, so I left her back at the forest." Shiey said.

Sanzo stood up and held the gun up to Shiey's head. "Sanzo, what are you doing?" Shiey asked.

"You're not Shiey… are you?" Sanzo said as he shot her. She flew in the air and landed on the ground with a thud then completely vanished.

"Sanzo, what was that gunshot we heard just now?" Goku asked, rushing in. Hakkai and Gojyo running behind him.

"Look for Shiey, Spread out. I think she's in trouble." Sanzo said plainly.

"What? What happened to the real Shiey?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Sanzo replied.

Meanwhile, behind the town was a mountain range. And as rumor has it, they say that demons were notorious in those parts.

"Let me go!" Shiey yelled, echoing through the halls.

Upon that mountain range, a huge castle was built. Shiey was held captive by the 'big boss', as the demons liked to put it.

"What do you want with me and the baby?" Shiey asked.

"Oh, I'm not interested in the baby… I'm interested in the mother…" a demon with long, silver hair and blue eyes.

"You're sick! And just so you know, I'm not the mother!" Shiey exclaimed.

"I know…" he replied.

"Wait a minute… then you must be the demon the old man was talking about… You're the one who killed the mother of the baby!" Shiey concluded.

"The one and only…" he replied snidely.

"Why?" She asked.

"You must be familiar… with the tribe of Hyakuganmaoh." He assumed.

"I'm a distant relative… name's Kasuke." He introduced.

"Hyakuganmaoh… the women hunter!" Shiey said.

"As everyone knows, the head of Hyakuganmaoh, which also happens to be my cousin, hunts down women, plays with them and then eats them afterwards. When I heard about what happened to my cousin three years ago, I couldn't help but plan vengeance. I started a tribe as well, with the same objectives as Hyakuganmaoh's." Kasuke replied.

"You are one sick bastard… then what will you do with the baby?" Shiey asked.

"I ordered some of my men to do away with it. It is no longer of use to me." He explained.

"Now… to more important things…" he said, slowly approaching Shiey.

"Stay away from me!" Shiey yelled as she tugged on the chains that held her to the wall.

"I plan to have fun with you, don't you think so?" Kasuke grinned.

"HAKKAI!" Shiey screamed his name.

"Shiey!" Hakkai called, looking for her.

Suddenly, Goku looked behind him.

"What is it, Goku?" Sanzo asked.

"I heard Shiey… just now… calling out your name, Hakkai." Goku explained.

"Shiey…" Hakkai thought. He was so mad at himself for leaving her to go back to the inn alone. This would never have happened to her if he had been there to protect her.

Just then, something paved its way back to his mind. 3 years ago, the same thing happened. He was unable to protect his beloved as well. But that could still be changed, because now…

"Goku, do you think you can trace Shiey?" Hakkai asked.

"Uh—sure, I'll try." Goku responded.

…He wasn't the only one who cared about her… for now, he had friends.

"Stop it!" Shiey yelled, mustering whatever power she could to repel Kasuke from doing what he wants.

"You can stop me now… but pretty soon your powers are going to go." Kasuke remarked.

When Shiey felt a large amount of energy leave her body, she felt weak. Kasuke took the chance and grabbed her shoulders and kissed her roughly. Shiey resisted to the best that she could, but he was too strong for her.

He took the advantage and released her from her chains, then he ripped the bottom part of her shirt, from the part that covered her navel down to the bottom.

"HAKKAI! HELP!" She yelled.

Just when she did, Goku came bursting in from the window, breaking it to little pieces and hitting Kasuke on the head.

Shiey stood up and ran to Hakkai, tears flowing from her eyes. Hakkai caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Shiey, I'm so sorry… This was all my fault." Hakkai whispered.

"Hakkai… he's a distant relative of Hyakuganmaoh's…" Shiey remarked.

"What?" Hakkai said.

"Stay away from her, you sick bastard!" Goku threatened.

"You'll pay for that…" Kasuke replied as he charged.

Hakkai summoned his chi and in one blast, killed Kasuke.

Goku and Shiey stood in awe when they saw what happened.

"Hey Goku, where's Sanzo and Gojyo?" Shiey asked.

"They took care of the other demons and looked for the baby." Goku asked.

"Shiey, did he hurt you?" Hakkai asked, his tone was serious.

"… Hakkai…" Shiey remarked.

"Tell me what he did to you!" Hakkai demanded, shaking Shiey roughly.

Goku just stood there, surprised at what he saw.

"What did he do to you!" Hakkai yelled.

Tears formed behind Shiey's eyes and when she couldn't control them anymore, she cried.

It was then that Hakkai realized.

"Shiey, I'm sorry… it's just that… I don't want the past to happen ever again. I want to be sure that you're safe." Hakkai said.

"I know, Hakkai. And you did a really good job." Shiey smiled.

Hakkai, Goku and Shiey walked outside to go see what Sanzo and Gojyo were up to.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Gojyo asked.

"We're fine." Hakkai answered.

Sanzo noticed the tear on Shiey's shirt and he looked at her in the eye.

"Then what's that?" Sanzo asked, pointing to the tear.

Shiey looked away and Hakkai covered up for her. He knew that if he told them what really happened, they'd just ask more about it.

"Oh, it's just… Shiey caught her shirt on a hanging hook and so, this happened." Hakkai lied.

"So, did you get the baby?" Goku asked.

"Sorry, we couldn't find her. But… we managed to meet somebody." Gojyo replied.

"Who'd you meet?" Shiey asked.

"She's kinda related to you, Shiey." Gojyo said.

Gojyo and Sanzo led the other three to a house in the woods. They knocked on the door and a middle-aged woman opened the door for them.

"S-shiey… Is that really you?" she said.

Shiey looked at her for a while, pondering if she did know this woman. She was quite surprised when it came to her…

"M-mom?" she said.

"Oh, it really is you!" she exclaimed, running to hug her child.

Shiey looked at Sanzo, "Mom, I have somebody else with me too." She said, leaving her arms.

"This is Kouryuu…" she introduced Sanzo with his former name.

Their mother's eyes welled up with tears, "Kouryuu! Shiey! You've returned to me!" she said, hugging them both.

Little did they know that they were being watched with two, bloodthirsty eyes.

Author's note: So, how'd you guys like the new format? Well, hope you liked the chapter! Please review… thanks!


End file.
